Pękający lód
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Po samobójstwie Sherlocka Holmesa jego brat Mycroft próbuje poradzić sobie z piętrzącymi się w nim uczuciami i tajemniczym autorem anonimów. Czy uda mu się nie popaść w szaleństwo? Ostrzeżenia: post-Reichenbach, czyli spoilery; możliwe OC i nietypowe dla tego gatunku wątki. OSTATNI ROZDZIAŁ!
1. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

To wszystko zaczęło się od pewnego małego, acz irytującego incydentu. W zasadzie był to bardzo pogodny ranek, chociaż poprzedniej nocy padało, a prognoza pogody zapowiadała przelotne opady około południa, dlatego wziąłem ze sobą parasolkę (wziąłbym ją i tak, ale zwykle służyła mi za laskę, a tym razem niosłem ją z gotowością do użycia zgodnie z jej przeznaczeniem). Było to dwa dni po samobójstwie Sherlocka, a ja – idąc przez korytarze swojego miejsca pracy – wciąż słyszałem ciche szepty swoich współpracowników.

- Myślicie, że to nim wstrząsnęło?

- Znasz go, to maszyna…

- Pewnie nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy się dowiedział…

- Jeśli już cokolwiek poczuł, to ulgę. Jego braciszek był istnym wrzodem na dupie jeszcze zanim zaczął aranżować te wszystkie zbrodnie…

- Patrz, ma czarny garnitur. Na pewno na znak żałoby.

- No, nie wiem. Mnie to raczej wygląda na granat…

Udawałem, że ich nie słyszę; że nic mnie nie obchodzą ich niedorzeczne domysły; że rzeczywiście jestem maszyną. Po prostu szedłem spokojnie przez korytarz do swojego gabinetu, mijając biura i boksy współpracowników i podwładnych. Być może instynktownie mój chód stał się szybszy, ale twarz pozostawała niewzruszona, przez co sprawiałem wrażenie raczej śpieszącego się do pracy, niż próbującego uciec przed pomówieniami. Mam opinię Człowieka-Lodu i zależy mi, aby ta opinia się utrzymała. W mojej profesji ważna jest dyskrecja, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o sprawy wagi państwowej. Nikt nie mógł nigdy dociec tego, co chodzi mi po głowie, szczególnie po tym jak Sherlock…

Odczułem niejaką ulgę, kiedy położyłem rękę na klamce swojego gabinetu. Wyjąłem klucz i otworzyłem szybko drzwi, aby zaraz wejść do środka i oprzeć się o nie, wydając z siebie głębokie westchnienie. Kiedy jednak podniosłem wzrok, na ścianie za moim biurkiem rozpościerał się wielki, czerwony napis: _MORDERCA_.

Podniosłem brew, po czym spokojnie odstawiłem płaszcz na wieszak, podszedłem do biurka i zadzwoniłem do pokoju ochrony. Odczekałem kilka sekund, zanim nie odezwał się jeden z tych obiboków i nie zapytał o, co chodzi.

- Wydaje się, że musicie sprawdzić wczorajsze nagrania z kamer, panowie – powiedziałem.

- Coś się stało? – spytał ochroniarz przy telefonie.

- Mieliśmy tu wczoraj włamanie – odparłem. – Ja przynajmniej miałem.

- Coś zginęło, panie Holmes?

- Nie – odrzekłem, spoglądając znów na napis za sobą. – Ale podejrzewam, że nie taki był cel włamywacza.

Dla pewności sprawdziłem wszystkie szuflady biurka. Dokumenty wydawały się być na swoim miejscu, zresztą najważniejsze z nich znajdowały się gdzieindziej, w bardziej bezpiecznych miejscach (tylko idiota trzymałby dokumenty rządowe w swoim biurku, a ja idiotą nie jestem; wyrachowanym, makiawelicznym draniem bez serca tak, ale nie idiotą).

- Sprawdźcie te nagrania i złóżcie mi raport – powiedziałem po wstępnych przeszukiwaniach.

- Tak jest, panie Holmes.

Odłożyłem słuchawkę, a potem zadzwoniłem na policję. Kiedy tę rozmowę miałem już za sobą, usiadłem w swoim obrotowym fotelu i zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tym, kto jest tak głupi, a jednocześnie tak banalny, aby włamywać się do mojego biura i pisać na mojej ścianie czerwonymi literami: „morderca". Miałem mnóstwo wrogów, którzy mogliby poczuć przemożną chęć zastraszenia mnie, jeśli nie zamordowania w jakiś przemyślny i bolesny sposób, chociażby po to, aby wywrzeć pomstę za pośrednio spowodowane przeze mnie krzywdy. Było ich stanowczo za dużo, abym mógł teraz z miejsca określić, kogo szukać. Potrzebowałem więcej tropów, czegoś co zawęziłoby grono podejrzanych, dookreśliło charakterystykę mojego włamywacza. Gdyby był tu Sherlock zapewne już by na coś wpadł. A że myślimy… myśleliśmy podobnie, mogłem spróbować zabawić się w detektywa, zanim nie przybędą odpowiednie władze.

Obróciłem fotelem tak, aby mieć przed sobą napis. Duże, w miarę równe litery. Sprawca się nie śpieszył, był raczej opanowany. Jasny, wręcz jaskrawy odcień czerwonego. No cóż, przynajmniej włamywacz nie był aż tak melodramatyczny, aby zapaskudzić mi ścianę swoją własną krwią, i użył zwykłej farby. W pomieszczeniu unosił się jej silny zapach, a i sam napis wyglądał na trochę zeschnięty, zapewne więc cały incydent miał miejsce kilka godzin temu. Rozejrzałem się po gabinecie. Nigdzie nie było śladów włamania, żadnych odcisków stóp ani poprzesuwanych o kilka cali mebli.

Niechętnie wstałem z wygodnego fotela i podszedłem do okna. Otworzyłem je i przyjrzałem się framudze, szybie i parapetowi. Były mokre po wczorajszym deszczu, ale tylko od zewnętrznej strony. Od wewnątrz parapet był suchy, tak jak wykładzina na podłodze. Wniosek: włamywacz nie wszedł przez okno. A skoro nie wszedł przez okno, dostał się tutaj drzwiami. A skoro dostał się tutaj drzwiami, musiał mieć przepustkę i klucz do mojego gabinetu. A tak się składa, że klucz ten posiadam tylko ja, a także woźny i szef ochrony.

Znów usiadłem w fotelu, ale tym razem przekręciłem się w stronę biurka. Oparłem łokcie na blacie i zacząłem się zastanawiać. To było… intrygujące. Gdyby Sherlock tu był, zapewne uznałby tę sprawę za zbyt banalną na jego wielki intelekt albo wręcz przeciwnie – znalazłby w niej coś, co by go zainteresowało. Być może gdybym pogłówkował jeszcze dłużej, zrobił jakieś analizy, poszukał w pamięci różnych informacji – krótko mówiąc: gdybym bawił się w detektywa trochę dłużej – doszedłbym do ciekawych wniosków, a być może nawet odczuwał to samo podniecenie, które odczuwał mój brat, ilekroć zajmował się pracą.

Jednakże ja nie jestem moim bratem, słynnym detektywem Sherlockiem Holmesem. Jestem Mycroftem Holmesem, który zajmuje się sprawami państwa. A tego dnia miałem jeszcze wiele do załatwienia, w Londynie i poza nim. Toteż kiedy tylko przybyła policja (ku mojemu zaskoczeniu przewodził jej inspektor Lestrade; jaki ten świat mały…), wziąłem płaszcz oraz parasol, w dużym skrócie wyjaśniłem im, co zaszło i do czego doszedłem, a potem opuściłem swój gabinet, ufając, że w trakcie mojej nieobecności skupią się na pracy i coś odkryją.

Zwykle nie przepadam za bieganiną, tym razem jednak była ona koniecznością. Nie tylko dlatego, że policja pracowała nad sprawą napisu w moim miejscu pracy, ale też dlatego, że ostatnio nie czułem się zbyt komfortowo, siedząc samotnie w swoim gabinecie. Cisza była jakaś taka ciężka i sprzyjała niechcianym rozmyślaniom. Oczywiście owe niechciane rozmyślania dopadały mnie również poza gabinetem, na przykład w samochodzie. Kiedy tylko wszedłem do czarnej limuzyny z przyciemnianymi szybami, jedyną rzeczą, która przerywała ciszę, był odgłos pracującego silnika i radio, w którym leciała jakaś stara, ckliwa piosenka o miłości. Aby zająć czymś ręce zacząłem obracać w nich parasol. Mimo wszystko jednak mój umysł chadzał własnymi drogami.

Myślałem o wszystkim, co ostatnio zaszło. Pracując dla rządu, zdarzało mi się popełniać błędy. Nawet jeśli dotyczyły one spraw wagi państwowej i groziły wybuchem wojny, nie przejmowałem się nimi aż tak bardzo, bo zawsze znajdowałem sposób, aby je naprawić. Czasami trzeba było poświęcić coś dla większego dobra, ale czym jest kilka istnień wobec bezpieczeństwa narodowego? Tylko ten jeden błąd nie dawał mi spokoju. Zresztą, jak mogłoby być inaczej, skoro dotyczyło to jedynej osoby, do której coś czułem? I był to jedyny błąd, który wbrew moim usilnym staraniom, nie tylko nie zdołałem naprawić, ale i jeszcze sprawę pogorszyłem.

Nagle zegar w samochodowym radiu wybił (jeśli można to tak ująć) dziewiątą, puszczono odpowiednią muzykę, zwiastującą poranny program informacyjny i odezwał się spiker:

- _Dziewiąta w naszym radiu. Pora na wiadomości._ – Krótka pauza i radiowiec mówił dalej: – _Policja bada sprawę samobójstwa słynnego detektywa-amatora, Sherlocka Holmesa. Przed śmiercią Sherlock Holmes przyznał się do tego, że jest oszustem…_

- Przełącz na coś innego – powiedziałem do kierowcy.

- Tak jest, panie Holmes – odpowiedział krótko i zmienił stację.

- _Policja wciąż próbuje ustalić, czy Richard Brook, znaleziony na dachu, z którego spadł Holmes…_

- Przełącz – nakazałem, a on bez słowa wykonał rozkaz.

- _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Sherlock Holmes był oszustem. Skoro popełnił te wszystkie zbrodnie dla sławy, to rzeczywiście jest potworem…_

- Przełącz – powiedziałem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że mój głos się załamuje. I tym razem kierowca zrobił, co mu kazałem.

- _I dobrze, że rzucił się z tego dachu. Przynajmniej pójdzie do piekła, gdzie jego miejsce…_

- Do diaska! Czy w tym kraju naprawdę nie dzieje się nic innego? – wrzasnąłem. Poniosło mnie tak bardzo, że aż wbiłem koniec parasola w posadzkę. – Ciągle tylko Sherlock Holmes i Sherlock Holmes!

- Za przeproszeniem, panie Holmes – odezwał się mój kierowca – ale minęły dwa dni, a pana brat był dość znaną postacią.

Musiałem przyznać mu rację. Sherlock w dość szybki sposób stał się osobą publiczną. Ludzie śledzili jego poczynania z zapartym tchem, podziwiali jego zdolności analityczne, walili drzwiami i oknami, aby go wynająć. A kiedy przez Jima Moriarty'ego padło na niego podejrzenie o to, że tak naprawdę sam stał za wszystkimi sprawami, aby zrobić z siebie bohatera i geniusza, wszyscy jego fani zamienili się nagle w anty-fanów. Kiedy zaś Sherlock popełnił samobójstwo, prasa była wniebowzięta.

W mgnieniu oka spiker zmienił temat na wojnę w Afganistanie, a potem na pomysł nowej ustawy, ale zbyt byłem pochłonięty uspakajaniem się po niedawnym wzburzeniu, aby przykładać uwagę do tego, która to była ustawa. Oparłem obie ręce na rączce parasola i wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów. Cieszyłem się, że kierowca był zbyt zajęty prowadzeniem samochodu, bo przygryzłem dolna wargę, wpatrywałem się przez dłuższy czas w podłogę i miałem wrażenie, że wyglądam jakbym był bliski płaczu. Już sam fakt, ż pozwoliłem sobie na wybuch złości, świadczył źle o mojej równowadze psychicznej.

Ale szybko wziąłem się w garść i przybrałem maskę chłodnej obojętności, z której jestem znany. Kiedy kierowca się wreszcie zatrzymał i otworzył mi drzwi, wyszedłem i swoim zwykłym, spokojnym krokiem skierowałem się w stronę bramy do jednostki wojskowej. Pokazałem sierżantowi przy bramie przepustkę i przekroczyłem próg. Czułem za sobą wzrok kilku żołnierzy, ale szedłem na spotkanie z generałem, jakby nigdy nic. Jakbym dzisiaj nie zastał czerwonego napisu w swoim gabinecie; jakbym nie usłyszał szeptów ludzi w biurze i jakby Sherlock nie zabił się otoczony niezasłużoną niesławą. Pełen profesjonalizm, żadnych sentymentów. Tak jak zawsze. W końcu jestem Mycroftem Holmesem.

Świadomość tego, że ktoś mi groził nie wpłynęła specjalnie na moją produktywność. Starałem się nie myśleć o napisie na mojej ścianie, w końcu najpewniej była to robota jakiegoś sfrustrowanego chuligana, którego, gdybym chciał, mógłbym wytropić i wyprowadzić nocą z jego domu (albo jeszcze lepiej – z miejsca sprzątnąć, ale wolałem nie posuwać się do aż takich skrajności; jesteśmy przecież w państwie prawa). Skupiłem się na pracy i przeszedłem nad tym incydentem do porządku dziennego. Czytałem raporty, rozmawiałem z ministrem obrony i wojskowymi, odwiedziłem kilka miejsc. Przez kilka godzin nikt nie wiedział o tym małym incydencie z rana, ale po jakimś czasie moi rozmówcy zaczęli poruszać ten temat. Ja zaś zapewniałem ich, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą i powracałem do pierwotnego tematu naszej rozmowy.

Jakoś udało mi się załatwić wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy do południa (dzięki Bogu za wynalazcę komórki i bezprzewodowego internetu). Wstąpiłem do Klubu Diogenesa, aby się trochę zrelaksować. Usiadłem wygodnie w ulubionym fotelu i wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę pobliskiego stolika na kawę, gdzie leżała już przygotowana dzisiejsza prasa. Wziąwszy pierwszą z brzegu gazetę (_The Sun_), od razu natknąłem się na niechcianą informację – _Samobójstwo geniusza oszusta_. W przeciwieństwie jednak do radia (przy którym zmiana stacji groziła usłyszeniem tej samej informacji na innej częstotliwości), mogłem zignorować artykuł z pierwszej strony i przewrócić kilka kartek, aby znaleźć sobie coś lepszego do czytania. Poza samobójstwem Sherlocka pisano tam jeszcze o sprawach zagranicznych, jakimś morderstwie i wspomnianej wcześniej w radiu ustawie. Poza tym notowania giełdowe, wiadomości kulturalne i sportowe, prognoza pogody, wywiad z jakimś błaznem. Nie czułem się na siłach, aby cokolwiek czytać, złożyłem więc gazetę i położyłem ją z powrotem na stoliku.

Wtedy zorientowałem się, że co poniektórzy bywalcy Klubu Diogenesa zerkają na mnie ukradkiem. Domyśliłem się, co chodziło im po głowach. Zapewne – tak jak ludzie w biurze – zastanawiali się, czy poczułem coś po stracie brata. Mój granatowy garnitur musiał wysyłać im sprzeczne sygnały. Z jednej strony nie był czarny, czyli nie był w kolorze powszechnie kojarzonym z żałobą (w naszym kręgu kulturowym, rzecz jasna), z drugiej – miałem zwyczaj ubierać się w jaśniejsze garnitury. Zresztą oni wszyscy mnie znali. Znali moją powściągliwość i moje wyrachowanie. Powinni więc się domyślić, że nie będę okazywać po sobie żałoby.

Utonąłem w fotelu i zamknąłem oczy. Czułem się zmęczony, chociaż była dopiero dwunasta z minutami. Ale prawda jest taka, że już drugi dzień zmuszałem się do udawania przed wszystkimi, że śmierć Sherlocka nie wywarła na mnie wrażenia. A prawda była zupełnie inna. Prawda była tak skomplikowana, że wygodniej było mi ją ukrywać.

Nagle usłyszałem jak dzwoni mój telefon. To był inspektor Lestrade z policji. Kiedy spytałem, czy coś odkryli, powiedział, że poza napisem nie ma żadnych śladów włamania (chciałem powiedzieć: „No, nie. Jak na to wpadliście?", ale się powstrzymałem). Teraz zamierzał przesłuchać szefa ochrony i woźnego, i prosił o krótką charakterystykę obu podejrzanych.

- Woźny ma czterdzieści lat, płaskostopie i żylaki. Ma żonę i dwójkę dorosłych dzieci. Niedawno urodziła mu się wnuczka. Aha, i stołuje się w fastfoodzie. Szef ochrony zaś to mężczyzna około pięćdziesiątki. Żonaty dwadzieścia lat, ale właśnie się rozwodzi, prawdopodobnie z powodu impotencji i niepłodności, ale podejrzewam również skok w bok ze strony jego żony. Chyba nic do mnie nie mają, ale mogli się obrazić za parę rzeczy, które im powiedziałem.

- Wie to pan, bo tak często z nimi rozmawia? – spytał Lestrade.

- Nie, zaobserwowałem to i owo – odparłem.

- Łał – wyraził swoje zdumienie inspektor, po czym dodał: – Ale niech pan tego nie robi przy sierżant Donovan, bo jeszcze pomyśli, że…

- Spokojnie – przerwałem mu. – I tak nie będzie miała zbyt wielu powodów, aby mnie lubić. Proszę na mnie zaczekać, zaraz do was przyjadę. Chcę przy tym być.

Rozłączyłem się, zanim zdążył zaprotestować i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Czekając aż podjedzie do mnie mój kierowca, usłyszałem dźwięk zwiastujący nadesłaną wiadomość. Wyjąłem z kieszeni komórkę i kliknąłem w odpowiednią opcję. Od razu zaintrygowało mnie to, że numer nadawcy był zastrzeżony. Nie na długo. Zaczekaj aż moi ludzie z tobą skończą… – pomyślałem z lekkim uśmieszkiem i otworzyłem wiadomość. Moja wesołość się ulotniła, kiedy na ekranie telefonu zobaczyłem słowa: _Krew brata twego głośno woła ku mnie z ziemi!_

- No, no – powiedziałem do siebie, chowając komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni. – Robi się ciekawie.

Samochód nadjechał. Sam otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

_Krew brata twego głośno woła ku mnie z ziemi!_

Przez kilka minut przyglądałem się temu zdaniu. Wiedziałem skąd pochodziło i wiedziałem, co ono dla mnie oznaczało. Mój prześladowca wiedział skądś, co zrobiłem podczas przesłuchiwania Moriarty'ego, i zamierzał to przeciwko mnie wykorzystać. Choć z drugiej strony mogło chodzić o brata w sensie duchowym, emocjonalnym, a nie Sherlocka. Zaraz jednak odrzuciłem tę myśl. Przecież nie znałem nikogo – ani w tajnych służbach, ani w rządzie, ani nigdzie indziej – z kim łączyłyby aż tak zażyłe stosunki. Musiało chodzić o Sherlocka.

Pozostawało pytanie: Kto chciał się zemścić na mnie za Sherlocka?

_Naprawdę dobrze się przygotowała, ta panna Riley. Są tu rzeczy, które tylko ktoś bliski Sherlockowi mógłby wiedzieć. Widziałeś ostatnio książkę adresową swojego brata? Dwa nazwiska – twoje i moje… A tego wszystkiego Moriarty nie dowiedział się ode mnie._

Za oknem zaczęło padać, ale zwróciłem na to uwagę dopiero, kiedy jedna, duża kropla uderzyła o szybę, cal od mojego ucha. W radiu puścili kolejną piosenkę o miłości, ale nie zwracałem na to jakiejś specjalnej uwagi. Zastanawiałem się, czy człowiek, który przesłał mi dzisiaj te dwie wiadomości, zamierzał poprzestać na groźbach, czy pójść dalej i targnąć się na moje życie. Jeśli to drugie, to wielka szkoda.

Wybrałem na komórce numer mojej zaufanej agentki i odczekałem kilka sekund. Po chwili usłyszałem jej głos:

- Tak, panie Holmes?

- Potrzebne mi dane z inwigilacji Baker Street 221B. Czy doktor Watson opuszczał ostatnio mieszkanie?

- Właśnie wyszedł. Prawdopodobnie po zakupy.

- Chodziło mi bardziej o wczorajszy wieczór.

Samochód się zatrzymał. Kierowca wyszedł, a ja szybko przygotowałem parasol. Drzwi się otworzyły i po chwili stałem na chodniku, wciąż rozmawiając z Antheą.

- Tak, wychodził wczoraj – odpowiedziała, kiedy przekroczyłem próg posterunku. – Ale wrócił do domu bardzo szybko i chyba był wstawiony.

- Rozumiem. Będziemy w kontakcie – odrzekłem i się rozłączyłem.

Wytarłem buty i strząsnąłem resztki deszczu z parasola. Od razu zastałem sierżant Donovan, która spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. Zbadałem ją od stóp do głów. Czerwona szminka, lekki makijaż, spódnica podkreślająca smukłość nóg na wysokim obcasie, koszula ze zbyt głębokim dekoltem na taką pogodę. Pani sierżant miała dzisiaj randkę albo chciała się przypodobać komuś z pracy.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zaczęliście beze mnie – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej uprzejmie.

Spojrzała na mnie chłodno.

- Nie powinien się pan wtrącać do śledztwa, panie Holmes. Jest pan poszkodowanym.

- O, pani nie wie, co ja mogę, pani sierżant – odpowiedziałem, ściągnąwszy płaszcz.

Kolejny uprzejmy uśmiech z mojej strony musiał ją zirytować, ale tylko odwróciła się do mnie plecami i zaczęła iść w stronę, która zapewne prowadziła do pokoju przesłuchań. Ruszyłem za nią, rozważając w myślach, czy powiedzieć jej o SMS-ie, czy raczej zwrócić się z tym do Lestrade'a. I choć wątpliwe było, aby szef ochrony albo woźny byli tymi, którzy przesłali mi wiadomości, to i tak istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że użyczyli sprawcy klucza do mojego gabinetu.

Donovan zaprowadziła mnie za weneckie lustro, przez które widziałem już jakiegoś policjanta, pochylającego się nad woźnym, najpewniej grając złego glinę. Tuż obok mnie stał inspektor Lestrade. Co jakiś czas zerkał na mnie, a ja na niego. Ciemność nieco utrudniała mi analizę, ale udało mi się ustalić, że ostatnią noc spędził na papierkowej robocie, popijając kawę z mlekiem i jedząc pączki. W przeciwieństwie do sierżant Donovan, moja obecność wprawiała go w zakłopotanie.

W sumie nie widzieliśmy się od śmierć Sherlocka. Podejrzewałem, że inspektor nie był pewien, co powinien powiedzieć członkowi rodziny jego zmarłego znajomego. Teraz również wydawało mi się, że próbuje w myślach ułożyć słowa pocieszenia. Obojętnie jednak jak bardzo taktowne i pełne współczucia byłyby jego kondolencje, i tak nie chciałem go słuchać.

Dlatego zanim jeszcze zdążył otworzyć usta, wyciągnąłem komórkę i, wchodząc w skrzynkę, powiedziałem:

- Mam dla pana nowy trop.

Pokazałem mu wiadomość. Bez słowa odebrał ode mnie komórkę i przeczytał uważnie tekst SMS-a. Po chwili podniósł brwi ze zdumienia i popatrzył na mnie.

- „Krew brata twego głośno woła ku mnie z ziemi"? – przeczytał, zwracając tym uwagę innych osób obecnych w pomieszczeniu.

- Księga Rodzaju, rozdział czwarty, werset… prawdopodobnie dziesiąty – wyjaśniłem, po czym dodałem: – Ale pomówimy o tym potem. Teraz mamy przesłuchanie.

Przez jakieś półtorej godziny obserwowaliśmy jak anonimowy policjant próbuje wyciągnąć z woźnego jakieś informacje. Woźny zarzekał się, że przez cały czas zajmował się swoją pracą i że nikogo nie spotkał. Policjant tymczasem a to krzyczał na niego, a to był dla niego miły, a to znów zarzucał mu kłamstwo.

W pewnym momencie kusiło mnie nawet, aby tam wejść i pokazać temu amatorowi jak to się robi dobrze, ale zobaczyłem swoje na wpół przeźroczyste odbicie w lustrze weneckim i na chwilę miałem wrażenie dejavu. Nagle po drugiej stronie lustra znajdował się nie otyły woźny, tylko patrzący się w pustą przestrzeń James Moriarty. Najlepsi członkowie tajnych służb Wielkiej Brytanii próbowali wciągnąć z niego cokolwiek na temat jego słynnego kodu komputerowego, ale on zachowywał się jak człowiek po lobotomii. A potem wchodziłem ja i przesłuchiwałem go w jedyny sposób, który zdawał się działać.

_Jak wyglądały wasze relacje? Wyskakiwaliście na kawę od czasu do czasu z Jimem? To twój własny brat, a ty wypaplałeś cały jego życiorys temu psychopacie._

Zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem masować czoło, zwracając tym uwagę Lestrade'a.

- Wszystko dobrze, panie Holmes? – zapytał z pewną dozą troski w głosie.

Spojrzałem na niego, położyłem rękę na parasolce i uśmiechnąłem się do inspektora uprzejmie.

- Tak, jestem tylko trochę zmęczony. – Przeniosłem wzrok na woźnego i powiedziałem. – Wygląda na człowieka podatnego na naciski, czyż nie?

Lestrade milczał, a ja ciągnąłem dalej:

- Takich jak on łatwo można zastraszyć, aby zrobili, co im się każe. Może niekoniecznie zabicie prezydenta… na to jest stanowczo za głupi i za strachliwy. Ale można mu kazać otworzyć drzwi, do których tylko on ma klucz. Z drugiej strony…

Jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądałem się przesłuchiwanemu. A potem podjąłem decyzję i wszedłem do sali przesłuchań, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu zgromadzonych. Na mój widok woźny natychmiast się przestraszył.

- Panie Holmes, ja… ja jestem niewinny. Ja…

- Czego pan tu szuka? – zaprotestował policjant. – Tu nie wolno wchodzić osobom nieupoważnionym.

Nie zwracając uwagi na obu idiotów, szybko chwyciłem woźnego za prawą rękę i przyjrzałem się jej dokładnie. Moje przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do swoich myśli, zrobiłem kilka kroków w tył i oparłem jedną ręką na parasolu.

- A więc masz Parkinsona? To oznacza, że nie tyle ty otworzyłeś drzwi włamywaczowi, co on wziął od ciebie klucz. Inaczej zamek mojego gabinetu byłby dziś rano zarysowany jak lodowisko.

Przez chwilę przyglądał mi się z niedowierzaniem (zapewne dlatego, że nie spodziewał się na policji mieć zdiagnozowanego Parkinsona; wyglądał na takiego, który nie lubi chodzić do lekarza częściej niż raz na rok), a potem głosem świadczącym o desperacji i bliskim załamaniu powiedział:

- Panie Holmes, ale ja naprawdę nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Przysięgam.

- Wiem, że boisz się, że po tym incydencie zostaniesz zwolniony i trafisz do więzienia za współudział we włamaniu. Myślę, że sąd będzie dla ciebie łaskawy, biorąc pod uwagę, że działałeś pod przymusem.

- Ale ja już od początku próbuję im powiedzieć – wskazał palcem policjanta – że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! Przez całą swoją zmianę nikogo nie spotkałem, poza kilkoma pracownikami!

Zająłem miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

- Czyli miałeś wczoraj zmianę, tak?

Przytaknął głową.

- Kto jeszcze z tobą pracował tej nocy?

- Takie dwa młokosy, Pete i Jason, oraz Mary Stanton.

- Pete i Jason… Pete i Jason… – Spojrzałem w sufit, szukając ich nazwisk w pamięci. – Ach, tak. – Przeniosłem wzrok z powrotem na woźnego. – Chyba wiem którzy to. Mary też kojarzę. Dawałeś któremuś z nich klucz do mojego gabinetu?

- Nie, panie Holmes.

Był bardzo zdenerwowany. Byłem pewien, że coś ukrywa. Coś wstydliwego. Coś, co mogłoby zagrozić jego posadzie.

- Wiesz, czytałem twoje akta – powiedziałem, prostując się na krześle. Tymczasem mój rozmówca napiął się jak struna, a na jego czole pojawił się pot. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego uprzejmie i dodałem: – Dwudziestoletni staż i to prawie bez żadnego urlopu. Do tego przykładasz się do pracy w godny podziwu sposób. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że kiedyś unieszkodliwiłeś włamywacza, kiedy myszkował w mojej szafce. Nie jesteś przestępcą. Jesteś bohaterem.

„Unieszkodliwienie" to duże słowo. Zamknął włamywacza w gabinecie i natychmiast zawołał strażników. Ale i tak się liczyło jako akt odwagi, jeśli miało mi to ułatwić pracę.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz ulgi, a potem zastąpiły go wypieki.

- Dlatego właśnie – ciągnąłem dalej – twoje pierwsze wykroczenie zapewne skończy się tylko reprymendą. – Znów się przeraził, ale uspokoiłem go gestem. – Wiem, że coś ukrywasz, ale jestem przekonany, że to nie jest nic wielkiego. Przynajmniej nie tak wielkiego, aby przyćmić twoje zasługi. Tak więc powiedz mi: Co takiego się wczoraj stało?

Milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w swoje buty, jakby zbierał myśli, a potem wydał z siebie głębokie westchnienie i podniósł na mnie wzrok:

- Ja… ja zgubiłem klucze, panie Holmes. – Krótka pauza i kontynuował: – Szukałem ich wszędzie. Po kieszeniach, w wózku, w składziku, nawet w wiadrze z pomyjami. Jakby się rozpłynęły w powietrzu.

Albo ktoś ci je zabrał, kiedy nie patrzyłeś – dodałem w myślach. A potem podniosłem się z miejsca i z uprzejmym uśmiechem wyciągnąłem do niego rękę.

- Dziękuję ci za twoją współpracę.

On również wstał, po czym uścisnął nieśmiało moją dłoń.

- Teraz idź do domu i odpocznij.

- Dziękuję, panie Holmes. – Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

Policjant raczej nie miał nic przeciwko, bo przytrzymał tylko woźnemu drzwi i pozwolił mu wyjść. Inspektor Lestrade również nie zatrzymywał podejrzanego, tylko natychmiast kazał jakiemuś posterunkowemu wezwać tutaj szefa ochrony. Po czym wziął mnie na stronę i powiedział:

- A więc o co chodzi z tą Księga Rodzaju?

- „Krew brata twego głośno woła ku mnie z ziemi!" – powtórzyłem i popatrzyłam na Lestrade'a. – To słowa, które wypowiada Bóg do Kaina. Zaraz po słynnym: „Czyż jestem stróżem brata mego?". Wie pan co to oznacza, inspektorze?

Nie wyglądało na to, aby rozumiał, co mam na myśli. Najpierw podejrzewałem, że to dlatego, że jest idiotą (jak wszyscy wokół), ale potem zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wiedział nic o mnie i Moriarty'm (a przynajmniej nie powinien) i dlatego może i rozumiał, co chciałem mu powiedzieć, ale nie widział związku między samobójstwem Sherlocka a mną. Jedyną osobą spoza tajnych służb, która wiedziała co zaszło, był John Watson.

- Autor obu tych wiadomości obwinia mnie o śmierć Sherlocka – oświeciłem inspektora.

- Ale jak? Przecież Sherlock popełnił…

- Świadek już przybył – przerwałem mu, bo szef ochrony właśnie wszedł do sali przesłuchań.

Tym razem poszło dość szybko. Mimo że nie wykluczałem możliwości, iż mój szef ochrony pomógł dostać się intruzowi do budynku i wpuścił do mojego gabinetu, byłem przekonany, że ów intruz raczej skorzystał z kluczy woźnego. Poza tym obserwacja mojego rozmówcy i moja własna pamięć dostarczały mi z każdą chwilą dowodów na to, że jest on patriotą i wolałby raczej dać się pochlastać przez afgańskich terrorystów zardzewiałymi maczetami, niż wpuścić intruza do budynku rządowego. Dał mi dowód swojego oddania pracy, składając do ręki raport o nagraniach z kamer. To wszystko mogła być gra, ale na razie pozwoliłem mu się ze mną bawić. Potem ewentualnie każę komuś zaufanemu go śledzić, a sam sprawdzę nagrania pod jego nieobecność i poczytam sobie jego akta do poduszki.

Twierdził, że nie widział nikogo podejrzanego, kierującego się w stronę mojego gabinetu. Przez całą noc była cisza i spokój. Aby potwierdzić jego słowa, Lestrade kazał wezwać na posterunek resztę obecnych podczas tamtej zmiany ochroniarzy. Niektórzy wyglądali, jakby ich dopiero co siłą wyciągnęli z łóżka (co zapewne było prawdą), toteż czasem mieli trudności ze zrozumieniem, co się do nich mówi. Mimo to, wszyscy zgodnie potwierdzili wersję swojego zwierzchnika.

Kiedy skończyliśmy, była już szósta wieczorem, a ja czułem się wykończony i głodny. Lestrade zaproponował mi obiad, ale odmówiłem, więc tylko odprowadził mnie do drzwi.

- Tak więc – zaczął nagle, wyraźnie z trudem dobierając słowa – jak pan się czuje po… po tym co zaszło?

- To nie powinno pana interesować, Lestrade – oświadczyłem, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. – Wolę o tym z panem nie rozmawiać.

- Rozumiem – odrzekł, trochę z przekąsem. – A kiedy będzie pogrzeb?

- Jeszcze to ustalę i dam panu znać.

Zaszliśmy już pod drzwi i przekroczyłem próg, a Lestrade za mną. Trochę kropiło, ale zdecydowałem się nie otwierać parasola na tak krótki odcinek drogi. Kiedy jednak byłem już na chodniku, usłyszałem za sobą głos Lestrade'a:

- Ale wie pan co?

Odwróciłem się do niego.

- Znałem pana brata od kilku lat i wiem jedno: nie był oszustem. Był najgenialniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem.

Wiedziałem, że to powie. Sherlock mógł traktować Lestrade'a jak idiotę, a Lestrade narzekać na jego wyniosłość, ale spośród wszystkich policjantów w Zjednoczonym Królestwie tylko Lestrade wiedział jak z nim postępować.

Ja jednak chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, toteż w odpowiedzi na zapewnienie inspektora posłałem mu uprzejmy uśmiech i się z nim pożegnałem. Byłem niemal pewien, że uznał moje zachowanie za bezduszne, a być może jego mały, prosty rozumek doszedł do wniosku, że jednak jest coś na rzeczy z tymi anonimami. Tak czy siak, kazałem kierowcy zawieść mnie najpierw do restauracji, a potem do domu. Wieczór minął mi raczej spokojnie. Niestety nie mogę tego powiedzieć o nocy.

* * *

_Stałem na dachu jakiegoś wysokiego budynku. Była ładna pogoda, ale (z wiadomych powodów) trochę wietrzna. Nie wiedziałem jak się tam znalazłem, ale nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo nagle przede mną wyrośli dwaj mężczyźni. Jeden z nich był wysokim, bladym brunetem o krótkich, kędzierzawych włosach, w czarnym płaszczu i niebieskim szaliku – mój młodszy brat, Sherlock Holmes. Drugi mężczyzna też był blady, miał podkrążone oczy, rzadkie włosy koloru ciemnego blondu i zarost. Od razu rozpoznałem w nim Jamesa Moriarty._

_Rozmawiali o czymś, ale nie słyszę za bardzo, o czym. Po chwili ucieszony z jakiegoś powodu Moriarty minął Sherlocka i stanął kilka kroków od niego, mówiąc z wyraźną dozą ekscytacji:_

_- Cieszę się, że wybrałeś wysoki budynek. Idealnie pasuje._

_Odniosłem brwi ze zdumienia. Czy to, co widzę to…? Czułem jak coś ściska mnie w dołku, ale postanawiam na razie śledzić rozwój wypadków._

_Sherlock nawet się nie odwrócił, tylko stał do mnie i Moriarty'ego tyłem. A potem zadał pytanie, które również ja chciałem zadać:_

_- Pasuje? Do czego?_

_Przez chwilę milczał, ale z mowy jego ciała potrafiłem wyczytać nagłą iluminację. Odwrócił wzrok w stronę Moriarty'ego, który teraz stał do niego przodem. A ja byłem pomiędzy nimi, jak jakiś sekundant, i nie rozumiałem, co się dzieje._

_- Tak, oczywiście – powiedział nagle Sherlock, przenosząc wzrok na jakiś punkt w oddali. – Moje samobójstwo._

_Podszedł powolnym krokiem do krawędzi, a Moriarty mówił dalej:_

_- Genialnemu detektywowi udowodniono oszustwo. Czytałem o tym w gazecie, więc to musi być prawda._

_Czy to się działo naprawdę? Czułem przemożną potrzebę, aby go powstrzymać. Podbiegłem więc do Sherlocka i powiedziałem:_

_- Idioto, nie rób tego! Wszystko da się jakoś odkręcić…_

_- Uwielbiam gazety. Te baśniowe historie – Moriarty odwrócił moją uwagę, ale Sherlock kroczył dalej i wszedł na krawędź dachu. Przechylił lekko głowę, aby spojrzeć na chodnik na dole. Morairty wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, ale również spojrzał w dół. A potem dokończył swój wywód: – I te ponure też._

_- Chyba nie skoczysz? – zwróciłem się do mojego brata. – Sherlock, bądź rozsądny._

_Sherlock mnie ignorował. Nawet nie raczył na mnie spojrzeć, więc chwyciłem go za rękaw, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę i ściągnąć z powrotem na dach. A wtedy moja ręka przeszła przez jego ubranie jak przez powietrze. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz, z tym samym skutkiem. I zdałem sobie sprawę ze strasznej prawdy – nie mogłem nic zrobić. To wszystko się już wydarzyło, a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić._

_Sherlock zeskoczył z powrotem na dach, odwrócił się do Moriarty'ego i oświadczył:_

_- Mogę udowodnić, że stworzyłeś całkowicie fałszywą tożsamość._

_Odczułem ulgę. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Sherlock zamierzał walczyć. Przecież nie skoczyłby tak po prostu z dachu tylko dlatego, że ktoś mu każe, prawda?_

_Ale Moriarty przekręcił tylko głowę i odpowiedział:_

_- Po prostu się zabij. To znacznie mniej zachodu._

_Sherlock odwrócił się do niego tyłem i zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie._

_- No dalej – podburzał go Moriarty. – Dla mnie._

_Sherlock znów stanął do niego przodem i podszedł bliżej. Moriarty wydał z siebie przeciągłe, piszczące: „Proszę", ale Sherlock rzucił się na niego, chwycił za kołnierz jego ciemnozielonego płaszcza i wystawił jego głowę nad przepaścią. Jednym gwałtownym ruchem szturchnął Moriarty'ego, aby poczuł wiatr w swoich rzadkich włosach, po czym przechylił go niebezpiecznie mocno poza krawędź. Wystarczył jeden ruch Sherlocka, aby Jim Moriarty spadł i roztrzaskał sobie głowę._

_- Jesteś obłąkany – odezwał się wreszcie mój brat._

_- Teraz na to wpadłeś? – spytał zupełnie spokojnie Moriarty._

_Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko przechylił go jeszcze bardziej, sprawiając, że jego przeciwnik machnął odruchowo rękami, aby złapać równowagę. Pierwsza myśl, jaka przeszła mi przez głowę to: „Zabij go. Po prostu go zabij.", ale potem odezwał się we mnie rozsądek: „Nie, nie. Lepiej dostarcz go mnie. Potrzebny jest nam żywy."_

_A potem Moriarty dodał:_

_- Dam ci coś jeszcze na zachętę._

_Jaką zachętę? Poczułem nagły przypływ adrenaliny. No tak, przecież nie proponowałby Sherlockowi samobójstwa, licząc, że popełni je z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. On miał w zanadrzu jakiegoś asa. Tylko co?_

_- Twoi przyjaciele zginą, jeśli nie skoczysz._

_Na twarzy mojego brata wymalowało się przerażenie._

_- John?_

_- Nie tylko John. Każdy._

_- On na pewno blefuje! – wymknęło mi się._

_- Pani Hudson? – szepnął Sherlock._

_- Każdy – powtarza Moriarty._

_- Sherlock, ja mam kamery w całym mieście! – zawołałem do niego. – Wiedziałbym, gdyby…_

_- Lestrade?_

_- Sherlock! – ponawiam próbę, ale bez skutku._

_- Trzy kulki, trzech strzelców, trzy ofiary – oświadcza najspokojniej w świecie Moriarty. – Nic już ich nie powstrzyma. – Sherlock szybkim krokiem wyciągnął go znad przepaści i postawił do pionu, a wtedy Moriarty zbliżył usta do jego ucha i dodał syczącym tonem: – Chyba, że zobaczą, jak skaczesz._

_Sherlock stał tak oniemiały. Nawet nie próbował walczyć, kiedy Moriarty jednym sprawnym ruchem wyrwał się z jego uścisku. Uśmiechnął się do mojego brata, a potem zrobił dwa kroki do przodu._

_- Możesz kazać mnie aresztować, możesz mnie torturować, możesz zrobić ze mną, co tylko zechcesz, ale nic nie odwiedzie ich od pociągnięcia za spust. Twoi jedyni trzej przyjaciele na świecie zginą, chyba, że…_

_- Chyba, że się zabiję i dopełni się twoja opowieść – dokończył Sherlock._

_- Sherlock! – Podszedłem do niego bliżej i powiedziałem: – Sherlock, pomyśl. Na pewno jest jakiś sposób. Wychodziłeś z większych impasów, pamiętasz? Musisz tylko pomyśleć nad rozwiązaniem._

_Moriarty przytaknął z uśmiechem, a Sherlock tylko stał i przyglądał się podłożu._

_- Musisz przyznać, że to jest dopiero sexy – stwierdził Moriarty._

_- Umrę w niesławie – szepnął Sherlock._

_- Oczywiście. W tym cały sęk – odpowiedział jego przeciwnik._

_Obaj przenieśli wzrok na ulicę na dole._

_- Masz nawet widownię. Czas umierać._

_- Sherlock, złaź z tego dachu! – zawołałem do niego najbardziej stanowczym tonem jaki znam. – Nie waż mi się skoczyć, bo…_

_- Bo co? – zwrócił się do mnie znienacka Moriarty. – Co zrobisz, Mycrofcie Holmes? W tym czasie siedzisz sobie teraz w swoim małym gabinecie, nieświadom tego, co dzieje się z twoim małym braciszkiem. Co zamierzasz zrobić, aby zmienić jego los?_

_- Mogę kazać cię zabić, tu i teraz – odpowiedziałem. – Albo posłać za tobą całą armię, Scotland Yard, tajne służby i Interpol. – Sam nie wiedziałem, czemu to powiedziałem. Może dlatego, że czułem przemożną determinację, aby go powstrzymać za wszelką cenę, chciałem go teraz zastraszyć._

_Ale on tylko prychnął śmiechem._

_- Przecież ja już nie żyję, idioto. – Zaraz spojrzał na mnie z udawanym współczuciem. – Sam przyszedłeś mnie zidentyfikować. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie złośliwie. – Ale to bardzo zabawne widzieć jak Człowiek-Lód nagle zaczyna się łamać. Rzekłbym nawet, że to bardzo wzruszające, ale wiesz… jestem psychopatą._

_Z przerażeniem patrzyłem jak Sherlock znów staje na krawędzi i spogląda w dół, a Moriarty przenosi wzrok ze mnie na niego._

_- Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie – powiedział do niego. – Tylko twoja śmierć może powstrzymać zabójców. Bo na pewno nie ja._

_- To nieprawda, Sherlock! – krzyknąłem i znów spróbowałem chwycić za rękę. Nie udało mi się. Ja się jednak nie poddawałem: – Zadzwoń do mnie, daj mi jakiś znak! Wiesz, że ci pomogę, tylko powiedz mi, co się dzieje!_

_I nagle jego ciało przechyliło się gwałtownie do przodu. Jak sparaliżowany patrzyłem, jak mój brat spada z niepohamowaną prędkością w dół i uderza o bruk. Jeszcze przez moment przyglądałem się jego powykrzywianej na betonie sylwetce, a po chwili na chodniku pod jego głową zaczęła rosnąć szkarłatna plama._

_Kłębiły się we mnie te same uczucia, co w momencie, kiedy Anthea poinformowała mnie o śmierci Sherlocka. Najpierw niedowierzanie. Przecież Sherlock zawsze sobie radził, to niemożliwe, aby… Ale oczy mnie nie zwodziły. Widziałem jak skoczył. Widziałem jego ciało leżące na ulicy. I wtedy to do mnie dotarło, tak jak dotarło za pierwszym razem, kiedy się o tym dowiedziałem._

_Sherlock nie żyje._

* * *

Obudziłem się zlany potem. Nie podnosząc głowy, powoli rozejrzałem się po sypialni. Wiszący na ścianie zegar myśliwski wskazywał czwartą czterdzieści dwie. Wszystko wokół było ciche i spokojne, a ja wiedziałem, że nie zasnę, przynajmniej nie od razu. Równie dobrze mogłem teraz pójść zrobić sobie herbatę i spróbować jakoś zabić czas.

Wstałem więc i po ciemku włożyłem na siebie szlafrok, a potem włączyłem światło w przedpokoju i poszedłem do kuchni. Wlałem wodę do elektrycznego czajnika, włączyłem go, wyciągnąłem z kredensu torebkę herbaty oraz filiżankę (nigdy nie mogłem przekonać się do kubka, być może dlatego, że herbata w filiżance zawsze wydawała mi się bardziej angielska), a z lodówki mleko. Mając trochę czasu do zagotowania wody, postanowiłem udać się do toalety, tak na wszelki wypadek. Potem zamierzałem usiąść w fotelu i ewentualnie sprawdzić ten nieszczęsny czwarty rozdział Księgi Rodzaju.

Kiedy jednak wszedłem do swojej łazienki, zamarłem w miejscu, zapominając o wszystkim, co zamierzałem zrobić tego ranka. Bo oto na moim lustrze widniał wykonany czerwonym flamastrem napis: _Glamis sen zabił, dlatego też Kawdor nie zaśnie; Mycroft Holmes nigdy już nie zaśnie._


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Z pewnym niepokojem przystanąłem na ganku Baker Street 221B. Mogłem, co prawda, po prostu wejść i od razu zajrzeć do mieszkania Sherlocka, mimo to uznałem za bardziej stosowne najpierw zapukać. Dlatego przyłożyłem rączkę parasola do drzwi i uderzyłem w nie dwa razy. Nie cieszyłem się, że tu jestem. Nie tylko dlatego, że wszystko wokół przywodziło mi na myśl Sherlocka, ale też dlatego, że dobrze wiedziałem, jak zareaguje na moją obecność John Watson. Po naszej ostatniej rozmowie w Klubie Diogenesa miał o mnie pewnie jak najgorsze zdanie. Wiedziałem, że on najsilniej przeżył śmierć Sherlocka, i mógł za nią winić tylko mnie i Moriarty'ego.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Nadzieje na to, że to nie John, a pani Hudson mi otworzy, prysły od razu, kiedy ujrzałem jego twarz (nieodmyte ślady pianki po goleniu świadczyły o tym, że przerwałem mu poranną toaletę, ale po poplamionym swetrze wywnioskowałem, że wcale tej nocy nie spał). Przez chwilę doktor wydawał się być zakłopotany, ale zaraz odchrząknął i posłał mi nieufne spojrzenie. Ludzie dawali mi takie spojrzenia milion razy, a ja ignorowałem je z równą łatwością jak przejeżdżające za oknem samochody, ale w tym konkretnym momencie te chłodne, pełne rezerwy oczy Johna Watsona sprawiały, że chciałem odwrócić się i odjechać. Wiedziałem jednak, że to niemożliwe. Miałem obowiązek do spełnienia.

- Przyszedłem w sprawie pogrzebu – oświadczyłem.

- Aha – przytaknął ze zrozumieniem John, otworzył drzwi szerzej i wpuścił mnie do środka. A potem dodał: – Tylko wytrzyj buty.

Wykonałem polecenie, kiedy tylko przekroczyłem próg. Jak tylko wszedłem na schodach pojawiła się pani Hudson i przywitała mnie przyjaznym uśmiechem (widziałem jednak, że miała podkrążone oczy i wygniecioną sukienkę). Następnie oboje zaprosili mnie do salonu. Chciałem zaprotestować, ale nim się obejrzałem John już sadzał mnie przy kominku, a pani Hudson robiła w kuchni herbatę. Wszystko dookoła było takie jak zawsze. Ten sam nieporządek, te same rupiecie, książki, sprzęt laboratoryjny… Nawet skrzypce Sherlocka leżały na pobliskim stoliku, gotowe do zagrania jakiegoś utworu, który miał mnie zirytować.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do swoich wspomnień. Zaraz jednak poczułem ciężar w sercu. Już tych skrzypiec nie usłyszę, choćbym bardzo chciał.

Na podłodze w korytarzu zobaczyłem kilka dużych pudeł. Na razie były puste, a więc to oznaczało, że John jeszcze nie mógł się zdobyć na przeprowadzkę. Prawdopodobnie nie miał na razie mieszkania albo uważał, że jest stanowczo za wcześnie na taki krok.

- Tak więc – odezwał się nagle, wyrywając mnie z rozmyślań – co ustaliłeś?

- Myślałem o najbliższym poniedziałku – oświadczyłem. – W niedzielę zawsze jest wielki ruch, a wcześniej nie zdążę załatwić wszystkiego na czas. Jedyne, co już jest gotowe, to miejsce na cmentarzu. Sherlock wykupił je lata temu, bo zawsze chciał spocząć pod drzewem. Tak więc na poniedziałek wszystko będzie już zapięte na ostatni guzik.

- Czyli za okrągły tydzień – podsumował mnie doktor. – A nekrolog? Chyba nie pozwolisz, aby w gazetach pisano tylko o Sherlocku-oszuście?

- Zobaczę co da się zrobić – odparłem zdawkowo. Ale już zamówiłem w _Daily Telegraph_ nekrolog. Teraz musiałem go tylko napisać.

- Proszę bardzo, chłopcy. – Pani Hudson weszła do salonu z dwiema filiżankami herbaty i podała je nam. – Pijesz z mlekiem i cukrem, tak, Mycroft? – upewniła się.

- Tak, bardzo dziękuję. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niej uprzejmie, a ona poszła znów do kuchni, aby zaraz wrócić ze swoją herbatą.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza. Najwyraźniej po omówieniu spraw związanych z pogrzebem skończyły nam się tematy do rozmowy. Herbata była za gorąca, abym mógł zająć się jej piciem, więc położyłem filiżankę tuż obok skrzypiec i przez jakiś czas zastanawiałem się, czy spytać ich o to, jak się czują.

Spojrzałem na Johna, a on na mnie. Czegoś oczekiwał. Być może chciał usłyszeć: „Jak się czujecie?", a być może spodziewał się po mnie jakichś słów typowych dla rodziny Holmesów, jaką znał – chłodnych, nieczułych, cynicznych… bezdusznych. Zawsze denerwowało go to w Sherlocku. Denerwowało go, kiedy Sherlock odcinał się od emocji i zachowywał jak beznamiętna maszyna, która oddycha, je, a do tego trzyma części ciała nieboszczyków w lodówce. Doktor Watson nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy z tego, że ja byłem jeszcze gorszy.

- Możecie wreszcie coś powiedzieć? – zdenerwowała się pani Hudson. – Ta grobowa cisza mnie dobija. Jak tam praca, Mycroft? – spytała mnie ni stąd ni zowąd.

- Właśnie – wtrącił doktor Watson i popatrzył na mnie złośliwie. – Jak tam w pracy, Mycroft?

Przez całą drogę na Baker Street rozważałem, czy powiedzieć im o anonimach, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że sam sobie z tym poradzę. W końcu mieli już dość swoich zmartwień.

- Jakoś sobie radzę – powiedziałem ostrożnie.

Prawda, byłem trochę zmęczony po ostatnim wydarzeniu z lustrem. Przed wyjściem do pracy rozmyślaniach o tym nowym tropie. Najpierw mój prześladowca cytuje Biblię, a teraz parafrazuje _Makbeta_. Czy była to aluzja do mojej działalności w rządzie? Czy może po prostu chodziło o samo zdanie: „Mycroft Holmes nie zaśnie już więcej"? Nie zasnę już więcej, bo jak Kain, zabiłem swojego brata? Nie zasnę, bo jestem mordercą? I czy Glamis i Kawdor były w tym cytacie tylko dla kontekstu, czy również miały jakieś znaczenie?

Poza tym sama sprawa nie szła zbyt dobrze. Udało nam się namierzyć komórkę, z której przesłano mi cytat z Biblii, ale kiedy przybyliśmy na miejsce, aby zgarnąć właściciela, znaleźliśmy komórkę porzuconą na Southwork Bridge. Okazało się, że widniał tam tylko jeden numer – mój numer – i że właściciel nie używał go wcześniej do żadnej innej czynności. Operator nic nam nie powiedział, zasłaniając się ochroną danych osobowych klientów, więc kazałem swoim ludziom włamać się do ich bazy danych. Wciąż czekałem na wyniki w tej sprawie. Podobno mieli nazwisko właściciela, ale nie mogli go nigdzie znaleźć. Jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Następnie mieliśmy nagrania z kamer. Moim ludziom udało się zidentyfikować większość przebywających tamtej nocy pracowników, ale i tak czasami jakość kamer pozostawiała wiele do życzenia w kwestii detali twarzy. Podejrzewałem, że intruz mógł wejść do środka przebrany za kogoś z personelu, ale była jedna rzecz, która mnie nurtowała – przez całe nagranie ani razu nikt nawet nie zbliżył się do drzwi mojego gabinetu. Być może wśród ochrony znajdowali się jacyś ludzie, którzy współpracowali z włamywaczem, ale na razie nie miałem czasu ich sprawdzić.

Prawdę mówiąc, starałem się nie angażować do tej roboty zbyt wielu osób. Moim zwierzchnikom by się to nie podobało. Tajne służby i Scotland Yard miały również inne, o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia, niż szukanie jakiegoś mściciela.

- My czujemy się dobrze. Dzięki, że pytasz – odezwał się nagle z sarkazmem doktor.

- John! – zrugała go pani Hudson.

Upiłem łyk herbaty i spojrzałem w stronę Johna.

- Przepraszam, nie jestem dobry w pocieszaniu – odparłem. – Zresztą jak macie się czuć po czymś takim?

- Ty za to czujesz się całkiem dobrze – stwierdził z irytacją. – Zachowujesz się tak, jakby nic nie zaszło.

- John! – Pani Hudson znowu zwróciła mu uwagę.

Wziąłem kolejny, tym razem większy łyk. Wiedziałem, że John będzie chciał wzbudzić we mnie poczucie winy albo pogłębić to już istniejące. Byłoby dziwnie, gdyby tego nie robił, zwarzywszy na naszą ostatnią rozmowę. Niestety dla mnie oznaczało to niekończącą się mękę udawania, że to wszystko, co czułem, nie istnieje, i wysłuchiwania o sobie rzeczy, które i tak wiedziałem, że są prawdą. Ale nie protestowałem, nie broniłem się, nie wyjawiałem tajemnic swojego serca.

Po prostu dopiłem herbatę, podziękowałem za gościnę, oświadczyłem, że jeszcze się odezwę w sprawie pogrzebu, i się pożegnałem. I tak miałem umówionych kilka spotkań na mieście, a gdybym miał pozostać w tym pomieszczeniu jeszcze sekundę, pewnie bym zwariował.

* * *

Klub Diogenesa to jednak wspaniałe miejsce. Można sobie usiąść w fotelu i zdrzemnąć się na godzinkę lub dwie, albo wziąć jakąś gazetę i przeczytać w spokoju. Można też wybrać się do Pałacu Myśli bez obawy o to, że ktoś przyjdzie i przeszkodzi w tak potrzebnej takim umysłom jak mój burzy mózgu, bo każdy tutaj respektuje prywatność innych członków Klubu i nie śmie zakłócać ich zajęć jakimiś błahostkami (co najwyżej co jakiś czas ktoś się obejrzy, tak jak poprzedniego dnia, ale to nie zdarza się znowu tak często). Każdy z nas jest samotnikiem i to nam odpowiada.

Właśnie dlatego wybieram się tam, jak tylko mam wolną chwilę. I tak też było kilka godzin po wizycie na Baker Street. Fakt, że byłem na nogach praktycznie od piątej rano i musiałem zmierzyć się z policjantami badającymi mój dom, licznymi politykami, przedsiębiorcami pogrzebowymi, goryczą Johna i budzącym niechciane wspomnienia mieszkaniem na Baker Street, sprawiał, że czułem się wykończony fizycznie i psychicznie. Chciałem odpocząć, odespać odebrane mi godziny i zregenerować siły, aby potem móc zająć się moim prześladowcą. Nawet nie przejmowałem się tak bardzo faktem, że mój nowy garnitur się pogniecie.

Po wypełnieniu wszystkich swoich obowiązków, zamiast powrócić do domu, wybrałem się do Klubu Diogenesa. Kiedy przekroczyłem jego próg i akurat mijałem recepcję, portier natychmiast do mnie zawołał:

- Panie Holmes, ktoś pana dzisiaj szukał.

Spojrzałem w stronę recepcjonisty z zainteresowaniem. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, mężczyzna od razu odpowiedział na niezadane przeze mnie pytanie:

- Doktor Watson powiedział, że chce omówić pewną sprawę. Wyjaśniłem doktorowi, że pana nie ma, ale on powiedział, że poczeka w środku. Musiał się rozmyślić, bo wyszedł po jakichś dwóch minutach.

Przytaknąłem tylko głową. John pewnie chciał się dopytać o pogrzeb albo dowiedział się od Lestrade'a o anonimach. W każdym razie zapewne nie było to nic, co nie mogłoby poczekać.

Ułożyłem się wygodnie w fotelu, zanim jednak zamknąłem oczy, aby rozpłynąć się w błogim śnie, zauważyłem, że na pobliskim stoliku do kawy leżał odtwarzacz MP3. Logiczne było przypuszczenie, że zostawił ją jakiś młodzieniec, który przebywał tu wcześniej, ale teoria ta została natychmiast przeze mnie porzucona, kiedy zobaczyłem, że z boku znajduje się napis wykonany długopisem: _MYCROFT_.

Wiedziałem, że to kolejna wiadomość od mojego prześladowcy. Przyznaję – wahałem się przez kilka sekund, czy ją odsłuchać, czy nie, ale ciekawość wzięła górę. Być może tym razem zostawił wiadomość głosową i będzie można go zidentyfikować po uważnym przesłuchaniu. Włożyłem więc słuchawki do uszu i włączyłem „play". Usłyszałem smutny, cichy dźwięk skrzypiec przemieszany z delikatnymi pociągnięciami harfy. A po kilku sekundach samej muzyki wreszcie usłyszałem słowa.

_How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, I shed our blood._

_And shattered your chance to live._

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed._

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear,_

_For there is no cure for death._

Im dłużej przysłuchiwałem się tej piosence, tym bardziej miałem wrażenie, że opowiada o mnie. O mnie i o Sherlocku. O moim poczuciu winy za jego śmierć.

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,_

_Once you were gone we were not complete._

_Back through the years we reached for you,_

_Alas 'twas not meant to be._

Z każdą chwilą czułem jak emocje, z którymi dotąd walczyłem, nabierają na sile. Zachciało mi się nawet płakać. To było wyznanie winy i przeprosiny, których nie zdążyłem przekazać Sherlockowi; wyznanie winy i przeprosiny, których Sherlock już nigdy nie usłyszy.

Mimo to całą siłą woli powstrzymałem łzy. Nie mogłem się rozkleić. Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną i członkiem rządu. Nie mogę pozwalać sobie na sentymenty. Na taki brak profesjonalizmu. Nie tutaj, nie w Klubie Diogenesa, gdzie moja słabość, może opuścić te progi i wyjść na światło dzienne.

_And how can I make amends?_

_For all that I took from you?_

_I led you with hopeless dreams,_

_My brother, I was a fool…_[1]

Nagle piosenka się urwała, ale to wcale nie oznaczało końca nagrania. Albowiem zaraz po smutnych dźwiękach skrzypiec i harfy, usłyszałem…

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive…_

Zdążyłem już znienawidzić tę piosenkę. Jakoś zawsze Moriarty'emu udawało się przemycić swoją komórkę do sali przesłuchań, a za każdym razem, kiedy odzywał się ten okropny, jazgoczący dzwonek, Moriarty uśmiechał się bezczelnie i odbierał. A kiedy już zabieraliśmy mu telefon, ilekroć zachciało mu się mnie irytować, zaczął nucić lub śpiewać _Stayin' Alive_. Ilekroć słyszałem ten kawałek w radiu, przypominały mi się te wszystkie noce spędzone na przesłuchiwaniu tego potwora.

A ostatni raz usłyszałem ją, kiedy przybyłem na dach, z którego rzucił się Sherlock. Komórka Moriarty'ego zadzwoniła w jego kieszeni, kiedy ja przyglądałem się plamie krwi, która wyciekła z rozbitej głowy mojego brata. Słysząc teraz jej refren, puszczany z zostawionego dla mnie odtwarzacza MP3, miałem wrażenie, że padłem ofiarą jakiegoś chorego żartu. Że ten, który zostawił mi te dwie piosenki, nie chciał pomścić śmierci Sherlocka, tylko kpi sobie z niej. Byłem wściekły. Chyba pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu wręcz dygotałem z gniewu.

Szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem wyjąłem słuchawki z uszu. Schowałem odtwarzacz do kieszeni marynarki, włożyłem na siebie płaszcz, wziąłem walizkę i parasol, po czym ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia, a potem do samochodu.

Kilka minut później rzuciłem odtwarzacz MP3 na biurko Lestrade'a. Podniósł ze zdziwienia brwi, a potem wziął w rękę urządzenie.

- Nowy trop? – spytał domyślnie.

- Ktoś mi to podrzucił w Klubie Diogenesa. Nagrany jest tam refren _Stayn' Alive_ i jedna piosenka, której nie znam.

- Zaraz to zbadamy – powiedział inspektor.

Otworzył jakąś szufladę i wyciągnął z niej kabel USB właściwy dla tego typu urządzenia. Kiedy podłączył odtwarzacz do komputera, ja stanąłem za nim, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć (przy okazji zobaczyłem, że jednymi z wielu ikon na pulpicie inspektora są pasjans, pająk, saper i strona internetowa dla samotnych). W okienku „mój komputer" pojawiła się ikona przedstawiająca pendrive'a, na którą inspektor natychmiast kliknął. Naszym oczom ukazały się dwa pliki, oznaczone jedynie jako „track1" i „track2". Inspektor odpalił pierwszy z nich i znów usłyszałem tę smutną melodię. Miałem mieszane uczucia – wciąż jeszcze nie ochłonąłem po niedawnym gniewie, a ta piosenka tylko mnie drażniła – ale udało mi się zachować kamienną twarz. Jedynie spoczywająca na parasolu dłoń trzęsła się nieznacznie, ale Lestrade był zbyt zajęty słowami słuchanej właśnie piosenki, aby zwracać na mnie uwagę. W zasadzie to wykazywał głębokie skupienie.

Nagle zatrzymał nagranie i popatrzył na mnie.

- Chyba gdzieś to słyszałem. Tak, chyba w jakimś filmie.

- Jaki to był film? – zainteresowałem się.

Milczał przez chwilę, najwyraźniej próbując sobie przypomnieć jakiejś szczegóły. W pewnym momencie włączył nagranie od początku, zamknął oczy i zaczął się przysłuchiwać.

- To było jakieś anime – powiedział po chwili. – Moja siostrzenica ogląda takie rzeczy. Ale jak to się nazywało? – Pstryknął kilka razy palcami, wciąż mając zamknięte oczy. Nagle otworzył je, a ja mogłem wyczytać nagłą iluminację z jego twarzy, kiedy szepnął: – _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Pomyślałem sobie, że w takich momentach Lestrade (czy jakikolwiek inny przeciętny umysł… zwłaszcza John) musiał być bardzo pomocny Sherlockowi. Ja też w sumie wolałem nie zaśmiecać sobie głowy takimi informacjami jak jakaś kreskóweczka z Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni, za którą przepadają małolaty.

Lestrade odwrócił się do mnie i powiedział:

- Spróbuję się czegoś od niej dowiedzieć na ten temat, ale jak na razie to wygląda dość dziwnie. Wciąż nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego ktoś twierdzi, że ma pan coś wspólnego z samobójstwem Sherlocka?

Przez chwilę milczałem. Mogłem wyczytać w jego oczach podejrzliwość. Zastanawiałem się czy mu powiedzieć, czy zostawić to dla siebie. Domyślałem się przecież jak zareaguje. W końcu był przyjacielem Sherlocka. Nie tak bliskim jak John, ale jednak przyjacielem. Z jednej strony mógł mnie (jak John) znienawidzić i odmówić mi dalszej współpracy, a z drugiej – skoro miał mi pomóc w tak delikatnej sprawie, chyba powinien wiedzieć, jakie były prawdopodobne motywacje mojego prześladowcy. Poza tym miałem wrażenie, że stosownym jest, aby on (wraz z paroma innymi osobami z otoczenia mojego brata), znał prawdę.

Tak więc zająłem miejsce tuż przed Lestrade'm i spojrzałem na niego.

- Pan wie, jaki był plan Moriarty'ego? – spytałem, aby sprawdzić stan jego wiedzy.

- Wiem, że podał się za aktora Richarda Brooka i udzielił kilka informacji Kitty Riley, aby zdyskredytować Sherlocka jako detektywa i przekonać ludzi, że jest oszustem – odpowiedział najspokojniej jak umiał, ale i tak wyczułem u niego napięcie. – John opowiadał mi, że ludzie uwierzą Kitty Riley, bo w swoim artykule zawarła mnóstwo faktów na temat jego życia. Ten drań, Moriarty, nieźle się przygotował.

Cieszyłem się, że nie musiałem mu tego tłumaczyć. To jednak oznaczało, że musiałem od razu przejść do najtrudniejszej części.

- Widzę, że doktor Watson nie wtajemniczył pana w to, jak Moriarty poznał te fakty – zacząłem, smutniejąc.

Czułem się tak, jak bym znów musiał się tłumaczyć przed Johnem. Spojrzałem na Lestrade'a. Chyba już zaczynał się tego domyślać, bo patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Przeniosłem wzrok na swoją parasolkę i odezwałem się znów do niego:

- To, co panu zaraz powiem, jest ściśle tajne i musi pozostać między nami. Zdradzam to panu tylko na potrzeby śledztwa.

- Rozumiem – odparł, ostrożnie potakując.

A potem opowiedziałem mu o tym jak udało nam się schwytać Moriarty'ego; o tym jak przesłuchiwaliśmy go, aby poznać kod komputerowy, którego użył do włamania się do trzech najlepiej strzeżonych miejsc w Anglii; o tym jak wpatrywał się w ciemność i nie chciał mówić, niezależnie od tego, co z nim robiliśmy; i o tym jak jedynym sposobem na to, aby zaczął mówić, było opowiedzenie mu czegoś o Sherlocku. I o tym, że to ja byłem tym, który go przesłuchiwał i skłaniał do mówienia.

- Nie chciałem zaszkodzić bratu. Po prostu nie zdawałem sobie wtedy sprawy z potencjalnych konsekwencji swoich czynów. Nie wiedziałem, co planuje Moriarty, a rząd chciał poznać kod.

Tym razem nie było mi tak łatwo zachować stoicki spokój, jak wtedy, kiedy mówiłem o tym doktorowi. Po części dlatego, że wciąż czułem przypływ emocji spowodowany zajściem w Klubie Diogenesa, a po części dlatego, że w tamtym przypadku sądziłem, iż Sherlocka jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę. Dlatego też, kiedy zwierzałem się Lestrade'owi, co jakiś czas głos mi się załamywał, a wzrok uciekał na podłogę.

Teraz – kiedy już skończyłem swoją opowieść – czekałem aż Lestrade coś powie. Aż oskarży mnie o bezduszność; o to, że zdradziłem własnego brata dla kilku cyfr. Być może spodziewał się, że powiem: „Wie pan, inspektorze? Czasem trzeba poświęcić jednostkę dla dobra państwa". Ale inspektor Gregory Lestrade nie odzywał się. Rozsiadł się tylko wygodnie w fotelu, i patrzył to na przestrzeń przed sobą, to na ekran komputera.

- Zrozumiem, jeśli nie będzie pan chciał mi dalej pomagać – oświadczyłem, podnosząc się z krzesła.

Lestrade spojrzał na mnie, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z mojej obecności.

- Zgłosił pan przestępstwo – odparł. – Mam obowiązek panu pomóc.

Z jakiegoś powodu mnie to nie pocieszało.

Zacząłem zbierać się do wyjścia, kiedy nagle Lestrade podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do mnie.

- Kto jeszcze wie? – spytał.

- John Watson – odpowiedziałem bez chwili namysłu. – Także paru członków tajnych służb, którzy mi asystowali, ale raczej było im obojętne, co stanie się z Sherlockiem.

Poprawiłem rękawy koszuli pod płaszczem, po czym przeniosłem wzrok na inspektora, uśmiechnąłem się uprzejmie i położyłem rękę na klamce.

- Do widzenia, inspektorze.

* * *

[1] To, oczywiście _Bratja_ z _Fullmetal Alchemist_, jednak w wersji angielskiej. Dla tych, co nie znają tej piosenki, niech wpiszą sobie w YouTube: "Brothers vic Mingnogna".


	4. Rozdział 4

**No i to jak na razie tyle, jeśli chodzi o szybkie rozdzaiły. Dotychczas przesyłałam wam tylko teksty, które miałam napisane od jakiegoś czasu. Od teraz będę wstawiać rozdziały na bieżąco.**

**Jeszcze na potrzeby pierwszego fragmentu tego chappa, wpiszcie w YouTube: "Fullmetal Alchemist Brothers Violin (Instrumental Version)" i puśćcie wideo, które pojawi się na samej górze.**

**Rozdział 4**

_Stałem w korytarzu Baker Street 221B. Wyglądało na to, że Johna i pani Hudson nie było w domu. Nie wiedziałem, jak się tam dostałem, ale z salonu dochodził do mnie odgłos skrzypiec. Łagodne pociągnięcia smyczka wygrywały melodię, którą zdążyłem już dzisiaj poznać. A wraz z tą melodią moja pamięć odtwarzała słowa piosenki. Poczułem dreszcze. Skoro byłem na Baker Street i słyszałem skrzypce, bez trudu domyśliłem się, kim jest skrzypek._

_Niepewnie skierowałem się w stronę salonu. Stał tam ubrany w swój granatowy szlafrok i piżamę (dokładnie taki, jakiego go pamiętałem z tych licznych spotkań w jego lokum). Przy kominku dawał koncert w pustym mieszkaniu, grając spokojnie, ostrożnie, jakby jeden zbyt gwałtowny ruch mógł zakłócić harmonię wydobywającej się z instrumentu melancholii. Podszedłem bliżej, jakbym chciał upewnić się, że to, co widzę, jest prawdą. Znów czułem, że zaraz się rozkleję. Zacznę płakać albo drżeć. Jednocześnie było tyle rzeczy, które chciałem powiedzieć Sherlockowi… Ale czy on mnie usłyszy? Czy w ogóle dla niego istniałem?_

_Nagle, nie przerywając gry, spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi jasnoniebieskimi oczami, a ja natychmiast przystanąłem. Jego wzrok nie wyrażał smutku ani urazy. Był obojętny jak zwykle. Powiedziałbym, że był chłodny. A potem na twarzy Sherlocka pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. Jak zwykle mój młodszy braciszek sobie ze mnie kpił. Tylko tym razem jego kpiny nie były tylko irytujące. Były bolesne._

_- Sherlock, to nie jest śmieszne – powiedziałem, powstrzymując się przed utratą cierpliwości. – Skończ z tą błazenadą._

_Lecz on nie przestawał. I nagle do mnie przemówił, wciąż przyglądając mi się tym chłodnym wzrokiem._

_- Wszyscy, którzy żyją, umierają – zaczął – pozostawiając po sobie złamane serca. Przejmowanie się w niczym nie pomaga… Mycrofcie._

_Od razu pojąłem aluzję. Niemal te same słowa powiedziałem mu, kiedy w Boże Narodzenie odkrył, że Irene Adler nie żyje (a przynajmniej tak mu się wtedy wydawało). Ale co miałem przez to rozumieć?_

_- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć, Sherlock? – spytałem, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Miałem wrażenie, że nawet uderzyłem w błagalny ton._

_Na chwilę odwrócił ode mnie wzrok, ale potem znów na mnie spojrzał, rzucając mi kolejny uśmieszek._

_- Ludzie umierają. Młodsi bracia również. Nie powinieneś się przejmować taką błahostką jak moja śmierć. W zasadzie powinieneś się cieszyć z takiego obrotu spraw._

_- O, skończ już przekręcać moje słowa! – zezłościłem się. – Starsi bracia powinni dbać o młodszych._

_- No to powiem ci, że nie popisałeś się zbytnio – odpowiedział krótko._

_Spojrzałem w dół i przełknąłem ślinę._

_- Wiem – szepnąłem, wciąż przyglądając się dywanowi._

_Podniosłem wzrok, ale zamiast spojrzeć na Sherlocka, skierowałem go na coś w oddali. Nie mogłem się zmusić do tego, aby popatrzeć mu w oczy. Pociągnął mocno smyczkiem, aby zaraz zakończyć grę i opuścić skrzypce. Podszedł do mnie, oparł rękę na moim ramieniu i szepnął mi do ucha syczącym, jakby nie należącym do niego, głosem:_

_- Spójrz w dół._

_Z pewnym wahaniem zrobiłem to i nagle stałem nad jego martwym ciałem, rozłożonym na chodniku przed szpitalem. Krew z jego głowy właśnie dotarła do moich butów, a ja podniosłem do góry ręce. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to zrobiłem._

_Były splamione krwią._

* * *

Tym razem obudziłem się, siadając na łóżku. Przetarłem twarz rękoma, a potem przyjrzałem im się. Być może w ciemnościach nocy, przy odrobinie wyobraźni zobaczyłbym krew. Od razu przyszła mi na myśl Lady Makbet, a zaraz potem – słowa, które zostawił dla mnie mój prześladowca.

_Mycroft Holmes nigdy już nie zaśnie…_

I pomyślałem sobie, że jak na razie wszystko się zgadza. Wyglądało na to, że i dzisiaj sobie nie pośpię. Spojrzałem na zegar. Była piąta rano.

Warto byłoby się czymś zająć, dopóki nie nastanie świt i nie będę musiał iść do pracy. Nie chciałem ruszać się z łóżka. Prawdę mówiąc, chciałem dzisiaj zostać w domu. Ale wiedziałem, że to niemożliwe. Musiałem załatwić sprawę pogrzebu. I wtedy przypomniałem sobie o nekrologu. W sumie mogłem pożytecznie spędzić czas i go napisać. Tylko czy ten mały nekrolog wystarczy? Z pewnością był to jakiś początek.

Ale było też coś innego. Pewien niepokój.

Wstałem z łóżka i wyjąłem z szuflady przygotowany wcześniej wzór nekrologu i długopis, a potem poszedłem zrobić sobie herbatę. Po jakimś czasie siedziałem w swoim salonie i zastanawiałem się, co napisać. Było tam miejsce na te wszystkie bzdety, które wypisuje się w nekrologach: „najdroższa matka, żona i córka", „wierny przyjaciel", „ukochany pupilek"… I stanąłem przed problemem. Co powinienem napisać? Bo też, czy to, co napiszę, będzie miało jakieś znaczenie? Czy gdybym napisał: „genialny detektyw", ktokolwiek by się ze mną zgodził? W sumie cieszyłem się, że zwykle ta rubryka nie wychodzi poza rzeczy związane z rodziną; co najwyżej w wyjątkowych przypadkach pisze się: „wielki patriota" albo „bohater wojenny". Wiedziałem, że „genialny detektyw" by się nie przyjął. Zaczęto by protestować, kazano by mi to natychmiast zmienić. Chociaż chciałem zadać kłam powszechnej opinii i powiedzieć tym pismakom, jak było naprawdę (i tak zamierzałem to zrobić, ale jeszcze nie byłem pewien, jaką obrać strategię), pozostawało mi tylko skupić się na tym, jaki Sherlock był prywatnie.

Nie przysporzył sobie zbyt wielu sympatyków (nie licząc fanów będących pod wrażeniem jego geniuszu, ale czy oni nie rozpierzchli się jeszcze po tym, co się stało?). Zawsze miał trudny charakter – ja wiedziałem to najlepiej – dlatego każdy, kto go spotkał, prędzej czy później miał go dość. Irytował nawet tych, którzy go lubili i którzy się o niego troszczyli.

Mimo to nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, że Sherlock miał wiernych przyjaciół, których pozostawił w rozpaczy po swojej śmierci. Na pewno jednym z nich był John Watson. Jego psycholog napisała: „problemy z zaufaniem", a jednak doktor Watson zaraz po spotkaniu z moim bratem zgodził się obejrzeć mieszkanie na Baker Street, asystować mu na miejscu zbrodni, a nawet ruszyć w pogoń za mordercą. To była przyjaźń zaiste bardzo dziwna. I choć Sherlock zawsze był powściągliwy, wielomiesięczne obserwacje ich wzajemnych relacji (zwłaszcza w bardzo ekstremalnych warunkach) nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości – John Watson był jedną z najważniejszych osób w życiu Sherlocka. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że łączyło ich dziwne, duchowe braterstwo.

Koniec końców, wiedziałem, że doktor Watson był lepszym bratem ode mnie.

Potem była pani Hudson. Dość często narzekała na złe obyczaje i niedorzeczne nawyki Sherlocka. Było to coś, co ona i ja mieliśmy ze sobą wspólnego. I tak jak ja, pani Hudson dbała o mojego brata. Martwiła się o niego, cierpliwie znosiła jego dziwactwa, czasem robiła mu herbatę albo coś gotowała. Jej troska nieraz przypominała mi troskę matki o dziecko albo babci o wnuka. Z tego, co wiem, pani Hudson nie ma dzieci, a to tylko sprzyjało w wytworzeniu się tej ciekawej więzi między nią a jej lokatorami. Przecież żadne z nich nie wyjechało na Boże Narodzenie do rodziny, tylko spędzili je razem. Zrobili małe przyjęcie w mieszkaniu 221B i zaprosili na nie swoich przyjaciół i znajomych.

I tylko mnie tam nie było. Wtedy nie przejmowałem się tym tak bardzo. Boże Narodzenie w naszej rodzinie zawsze było nie takie, jak być powinno (czyli nie radosne i pełne rodzinnego ciepła, tylko drętwe i pełne niechcianej ciszy). O wiele łatwiej było dla mnie nie spędzać go z jedynym żyjącym bliskim. Gdybym jednak wiedział, że za kilka miesięcy mój brat będzie martwy, być może spróbowałbym uczynić te święta najlepszymi jakie kiedykolwiek przeżył.

Nie, poprawka. Gdybym o tym wiedział, zrobiłbym wszystko, aby zapobiec jego śmierci. Być może gdybym był świadom tego, że mój brat ma zginąć, nie wpadłbym w pułapkę Moriarty'ego.

Przypomniałem sobie swój niedawny sen o Sherlocku i Moriarty'm na dachu Barts. Kiedy Moriarty groził, że zabije przyjaciół Sherlocka, nie było mnie wśród ludzi, których wymienił mój brat. Z jednej strony wszystko to było bardzo logiczne. Po pierwsze – jako polityk i członek rządu, miałem ochronę i zabicie mnie nie było aż takie proste, jak zabicie wojskowego lekarza, czy kobiety w średnim wieku. Po drugie – ani ja, ani Sherlock nie mogliśmy powiedzieć, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Byliśmy najlepszym przykładem na to, że z rodziną najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciach.

_Wstydź, narażać młodszego brata na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Rodzina jest wszystkim, co mamy, Mycrofcie Holmes!_

Z drugiej strony Sherlock był jedyną osobą, o którą dbałem. Jedyną osobą, którą tak naprawdę kochałem. Czy o tym wiedział? My, Holmesowie, zawsze okazywaliśmy przywiązanie czynami, a nie słowami. Mój brat zaś był znany ze swoich zdolności dedukcyjnych. Toteż było spore prawdopodobieństwo, że się domyślił, ale czy w jakiś sposób tę miłość odwzajemniał?

To już nie było ważne. W zasadzie nigdy nie było ważne. Obojętnie, co myślał o mnie mój brat, ja miałem wobec niego obowiązki. Jednym z nich zaś było napisanie jego nekrologu.

Tak więc pierwszą rzeczą, która pojawiła się na kartce, były słowa: „wierny przyjaciel". I tu znów utknąłem. W tych dwóch słowach wydawały się zawierać wszystkie związki, jakie łączyły mojego brata z wszystkimi, na których mu zależało – Johnem, Lestrade'm i panią Hudson. Była jeszcze Irene Adler, ale rozstali się raczej chłodno. Mógłbym rzec, że Sherlock wręcz porzucił ją w potrzebie. Aczkolwiek po wszystkim wciąż miałem wrażenie, że coś do niej czuł. Właśnie dlatego chciałem, aby myślał, że została objęta programem ochrony świadków, niż żeby wiedział, że zginęła z rąk terrorystów.

Korciło mnie, aby dopisać: „ukochany brat", wahałem się jednak. Czy miałem prawo napisać te słowa po tym, co zrobiłem? Dopisałem je i tak, choć drżącą ręką.

- Och, Sherlock… – szepnąłem w przestrzeń, przecierając znów twarz.

Oczy zaczęły mi łzawić, więc zamknąłem je i rozmasowałem powieki. To chyba normalne płakać w żałobie, prawda? To normalne, że roni się łzy po kimś bliskim. A ja byłem sam w mieszkaniu. Mogłem sobie pozwolić na żal. Dusiłem to w sobie od czterech dni.

Ale nie. Jeszcze nie nadszedł na to czas. Kto wie, czy takie nagłe rozklejenie się nie wpłynie potem na moją wydajność. Łzy zostawię sobie na pogrzeb albo jakąś inną okazję. Najlepiej jak znowu będę sam.

Zerknąłem znów na nekrolog. „Wierny przyjaciel, ukochany brat". Czy powinienem napisać coś jeszcze? A jeśli tak, to co? „Sumienny lokator"? „Kochający syn"? _Kochający syn…_ Mama na pewno chciałaby, aby te słowa również znalazły się w nekrologu Sherlocka. Bo też i nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, że kochał naszą matkę.

Tak więc napisałem: „Wierny przyjaciel, ukochany brat, kochający syn", ale wciąż miałem wrażenie, że to za mało. Głowiłem się nad tym przez dwie godziny. W tym czasie zjadłem śniadanie, wypiłem pięć filiżanek herbaty z mlekiem i cukrem, okrążyłem z dziesięć razy salon i zdążyłem doczekać świtu za oknem. W końcu zdecydowałem się wpisać łącznik pomiędzy „ukochany brat" a „kochający syn" i wstawić wreszcie datę pogrzebu.

Około siódmej zadzwoniła moja komórka. Trochę niepewny tego, czy był to ktoś z pracy, ktoś znajomy, czy mój prześladowca, odblokowałem klawiaturę i przyjrzałem się numerowi. Nie był zastrzeżony ku mojej uldze, ale i tak nie był to nikt, kogo mógłbym kojarzyć. Nie przedłużając, odebrałem.

- Mycroft Holmes, słucham?

Jakiś kobiecy głos (raczej nie Anthea) powiedział mi, że jeden z płatnych zabójców, którzy wprowadzili się niedawno w okolice Baker Street, został schwytany i czekał aż go przesłucham. Ja zaś zastanowiłem się przez chwilę. Pomyślałem o wszystkich rzeczach, które zamierzałem tego dnia zrobić. Chciałem się jeszcze wybrać do kostnicy w Barts załatwić formalności (obawiałem się jednak tej wizyty; w końcu leżało tam ciało Sherlocka), a także spotkać się z Johnem i coś z nim przedyskutować. Z drugiej strony pojmany zabójca mógł rzucić światło na parę spraw.

- Mam trochę pracy – zacząłem. – Możecie się nim zająć do czwartej?

- Myślę, że do czwartej zdołamy coś z niego wyciągnąć – odparła kobieta po drugiej stronie. – Będzie na pana grzecznie czekał. Do widzenia, panie Holmes.

- Do widzenia.

Odłożyłem słuchawkę, a potem założyłem krawat. Następnie włożyłem marynarkę i płaszcz. W jedną rękę wziąłem teczkę, a parasol zawiesiłem sobie na ramieniu. Po chwili byłem już na zewnątrz i rozmawiałem z Antheą.

* * *

Molly przywitała mnie niepewnym uściskiem ręki i wyrazem twarzy, który zdradzał niechęć. Co prawda, spotkaliśmy się tylko raz, ale kto wie, co Sherlock mówił jej o mnie, kiedy po raz kolejny przekonał ją do zrobienia czegoś nie całkiem zgodnego z regułami. Aby nie zaogniać sytuacji i spędzić ten czas w miarę znośnie, postanowiłem nie poruszać tematu jej uczuć do mojego brata. Ona też wolała mieć to wszystko za sobą.

- Proszę za mną, panie Holmes. – Odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła iść przed siebie. – Papiery już czekają.

Pozwoliłem jej się prowadzić. Powiodła mnie z dala od prosektorium i wpuściła do laboratorium, w którym zapewne mój brat nieraz sprawdzał wydzieliny pozostawione przez zmarłych, udowadniał winę lub niewinność podejrzanych albo badał pozostawione na miejscu zbrodni tropy. Molly wskazała mi krzesło przy stole, na którym stał mikroskop. Kiedy już spocząłem na swoim miejscu, wodziłem wzrokiem za panią patolog, która wyciągnęła z jakiejś szuflady odpowiednie dokumenty. Bez słowa wyjąłem z wewnętrznej kieszeni swój długopis i przejrzałem papiery.

Przez moment trwała cisza. A potem Molly się odezwała:

- Zawsze był bez serca.

Podniosłem na nią wzrok. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko i ciągnęła dalej:

- Nie obchodziły go niczyje uczucia. Nie obchodzili go ludzie, których krzywdził. Chciał mieć tylko kogoś, kto podziwiałby jego rzekomy geniusz.

- Zapomina się pani – powiedziałem, wracając do papierów. – Nie zna pani niepisanej zasady, że o zmarłych mówi się dobrze albo wcale, panno Hooper? – Posłałem jej znaczące spojrzenie. – Zwłaszcza w obecności rodziny zmarłego?

Natychmiast się speszyła i spojrzała w bok.

- Przepraszam. – Znów przeniosła wzrok na mnie i dodała: – Ale naprawdę nie mogę przestać myśleć o tych wszystkich zbrodniach, które zaaranżował, aby się popisać przed ludźmi.

Wydałem z siebie głębokie westchnienie, po czym popatrzyłem na Molly.

- Panno Hooper, opinia publiczna miewa tendencję do przeinaczania faktów. Pani znała mojego brata od kilku lat. Jakie pani odniosła wrażenie? Poza tym, że bywał bezgranicznie arogancki, rzecz jasna.

Przez chwilę przyglądała się podłodze, jakby zastanawiała się usilnie nad odpowiedzią. Mógłbym, co prawda, w tym czasie podpisać dokumenty, ale zdecydowałem się obserwować każdy jej ruch. Wydawała się zdenerwowana, i choć zawsze była zdenerwowana (przynajmniej tak twierdzili Sherlock i John), ja miałem wrażenie, że było coś jeszcze.

- Nie wiem, czy go znałam – odezwała się wreszcie, spoglądając w bok. – Zawsze był taki tajemniczy… – Przeniosła wzrok na mnie, ale patrzyła raczej na moje ręce, niż na twarz. – A teraz dowiedziałam się, że to wszystko, co mówił było kłamstwem.

Dlaczego nie chciała spojrzeć mi w oczy? Bała się mnie? Jeszcze przed chwilą odważnie stwierdziła, że Sherlock był bez serca, a teraz kuliła się jak trusia. Być może najpierw czuła wewnętrzną potrzebę, aby wyrzucić z siebie, co myślała od dłuższego czasu, a potem zdała sobie sprawę, że nie mówi tego pierwszej lepszej przyjaciółce, tylko bratu Sherlocka Holmesa, i doszła do wniosku, że musi naprawić swoją pomyłkę. Mimo wszystko…

- A pan co myśli, panie Holmes? – zapytała nagle.

- Ja? – Uśmiechnąłem się uprzejmie, ale zaraz poczułem jak kąciki moich ust opadają. – Ja, panno Hooper, wiem, że to, o co oskarża mojego brata Kitty Riley, jest wierutną bzdurą.

- Skąd pan to wie? – dopytywała się Molly.

Zacisnąłem palce wokół rączki parasola i znów uśmiechnąłem się uprzejmie do swojej rozmówczyni.

- Po prostu wiem – odparłem cicho. Jednocześnie starałem się, aby mój uśmiech nie wydał się jej smutny.

W spokoju dokończyłem podpisywanie dokumentów, po czym wstałem i podałem je Molly. Rzuciła mi nerwowy uśmiech, a ja powiedziałem:

- Pogrzeb będzie w poniedziałek o dwunastej. Przyjdzie pani?

- Proszę na mnie nie liczyć – odparła wciąż uśmiechając się nerwowo. – Mam dużo pracy.

- Rozumiem. – Wyprostowałem się. Popatrzyłem na nią, a ona nadal unikała mojego wzroku. – W takim razie miłego dnia.

- Dziękuję. – Kolejny nerwowy uśmiech. – Nawzajem.

Wyszliśmy na korytarz, po czym Molly spotkała jakąś znajomą i co sił w nogach mnie opuściła. Skierowały się do laboratorium i zostałem sam na korytarzu. Było bardzo cicho. Zupełnie jak w to Boże Narodzenie, kiedy Sherlock przyszedł zidentyfikować ciało Irene Adler. Po wszystkim staliśmy we dwóch na korytarzu tej samej kostnicy, a ja podałem mu papierosa. W pewnym momencie spojrzał w stronę ludzi na sąsiednim oddziale.

_Spójrz na nich. Widać, że bardzo im zależy. Nie zastanawiałeś się czasem, czy aby z nami jest wszystko w porządku?_

_Wszyscy, którzy żyją, umierają, pozostawiając po sobie złamane serca. Przejmowanie się w niczym nie pomaga, Sherlocku._

Odepchnąłem od siebie niechciane wspomnienie. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, co zrobić. W zasadzie powinienem udać się do kliniki, w której pracował John, i tam się z nim spotkać, ale nie paliłem się zbytnio do tej wizyty. Z drugiej strony poczułem dziwną chęć zajrzenia do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się ciało Sherlocka. Chciałem zostać sam z moim bratem. Niekoniecznie wyciągnąć jego ciało, ale pobyć z nim w jednym pokoju.

Nogi same skierowały mnie we właściwą stronę. W środku znajdowało się mnóstwo stolików, ale widać o tej porze jeszcze nie przeprowadzano sekcji, bo na żadnym z nich nie spoczywało żadne ciało okryte (bądź nie) białym prześcieradłem. Podszedłem do ściany, w której zainstalowane były szafki na zwłoki (do dzisiaj nie wiem jak to się nazywa, ale i tak wiadomo o co chodzi). Dokładnie wiedziałem, w której leżał Sherlock, ale nie wysuwałem jej, aby spojrzeć mojemu braciszkowi w oczy, tylko przystanąłem i oparłem się o szafkę obok.

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałem co. Czy miałem opowiedzieć mu o tym, że ktoś wysyła mi wiadomości? Na pewno by się zdenerwował. W końcu miałem dla niego sprawę, a on nie był w stanie jej rozwiązać, no bo przecież nie żył. Nie, tak naprawdę wiedziałem, że przyszedłem tutaj z zupełnie innego powodu.

- Przepraszam, Sherlock – wyszeptałem. Czułem jak robi mi się ciężko na sercu, ale odchrząknąłem i zamknąłem oczy, aby wziąć się w garść. – To pewnie nie wystarczy, ale…

Nagle usłyszałem trzask, a potem zgrzyt podobny do przekręcanego w zamku klucza. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i natychmiast zauważyłem, że na drzwiach wisi jakaś duża, pożółkła kartka, na której było coś napisane, a na samym spodzie znajdowała się pieczęć podobna do tych na starych dekretach. Podbiegłem do wyjścia, ale zamiast przeczytać wykonany elegancką kursywą napis, najpierw chwyciłem za klamkę i spróbowałem otworzyć drzwi. Od razu natrafiłem na opór, co wcale nie było dla mnie zaskoczeniem. A więc zostałem tutaj zamknięty na klucz. Ale przez kogo?

Nieważne. Na razie musiałem się stąd wydostać. Naparłem całym ciałem na drzwi i spróbowałem je wyważyć. Jeden raz. Bez skutku. Drugi raz. Znów żadnych efektów. Za trzecim razem również mi się nie powiodło, ale wreszcie zwróciłem uwagę na wiszący na drzwiach papier. Z pewną obawą zacząłem czytać.

_Przez te zasady podnoszę to miasto_

_I tym zasadom wierny obwieściłem_

_Ukaz ostatni na Edypa synów:_

_Aby dzielnego w walce Eteokla,_

_Który w obronie poległ tego miasta,_

_W grobie pochować i uczcić ofiarą,_

_Która w kraj zmarłych za zacnymi idzie;_

_Brata zaś jego – Polinika mniemam –_

_Który to bogów i ziemię ojczystą_

_Naszedł z wygnania i ognia pożogą_

_Zamierzał zniszczyć, i swoich rodaków_

_Krwią się napoić, a w pęta wziąć drugich,_

_Wydałem rozkaz, by chować ni płakać_

_Nikt się nie ważył, lecz zostawił ciało_

_Przez psy i ptaki w polu poszarpane._

- _Antygona_… – powiedziałem do siebie.

Dlaczego _Antygona_? Przecież ja i Sherlock nie przypominaliśmy Eteoklesa i Polinejkesa. Ja i Sherlock nie stoczyliśmy bratobójczej walki podczas wojny, a ja nie zdradziłem naszej ojczyzny… Wręcz przeciwnie, pracuję dla państwa i stoję na jego straży. Chyba, że to nie ja byłem Polinejkesem i to nie moje zwłoki miały zostać pozostawione bez pochówku, tylko…

Szybko podbiegłem do szafki, w której powinno znajdować się ciało mojego brata, i chwyciłem za jej uchwyt. Z całych sił pociągnąłem ją ku sobie i udało mi się ją otworzyć do połowy. Fizycznie byłem w stanie pociągnąć szafkę dalej, ale nie miałem odwagi spojrzeć na martwą twarz Sherlocka, toteż uznałem, że jego stopy mi absolutnie wystarczą. A stopy, które widziałem, były dokładnie takie jak je pamiętałem z ostatniego razu, kiedy zastałem Sherlocka na bosaka.

Tak czy inaczej, odczułem ulgę. Nikt nie ośmielił się ruszać ciała mojego brata. Zamknąłem szafkę i odwróciłem się. Wyglądało na to, że zostałem zamknięty w prosektorium. Nie byłem w stanie wyważyć drzwi, ale co mi szkodziło zadzwonić po pomoc? Na pewno panna Hooper miała klucz, a ja akurat miałem jej numer. Kiedy jednak wyciągnąłem komórkę i odblokowałem klawiaturę, nagle ktoś do mnie zadzwonił. Numer był zastrzeżony. Wiedziałem co to znaczy.

Z pewnym wahaniem odebrałem i przyłożyłem słuchawkę do ucha, czekając aż odezwie się mój prześladowca. W pierwszej chwili słychać było tylko dziwne szmery. Nie byłem w stanie określić skąd pochodziły, ale z każdą sekundą oczekiwania przyprawiały mnie o dreszcze. Aż w końcu odezwał się ledwo słyszalny w morzu szmerów syczący szept:

- Mycroft Holmes nigdy już nie zaśnie.

- Kim ty jesteś? – spytałem.

Rozłączył się.

Wpatrywałem się przez kilka sekund w swój telefon. A potem usłyszałem kolejny zgrzyt w zamku i drzwi się otworzyły. Spodziewałem się zastać Molly albo jakiegoś innego patologa, ale ku memu zaskoczeniu stanął przede mną woźny z gęstą, czarną brodą. Na mój widok bardzo się zdziwił. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego uprzejmie.

- Dziękuję bardzo – odpowiedziałem. – Ktoś mnie tutaj zamknął. Pewnie dla żartu.

Szybko ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia. Woźny zszedł mi z drogi, ale nagle jego wzrok padł na wiszącą na drzwiach kartkę. Zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. Rzuciłem mu kolejny uśmiech i szybkim ruchem zerwałem kartkę.

- To do mnie – odparłem, zwijając fragment z Antygony w rulon. – Do widzenia.

I wyszedłem. Miałem nadzieję, że zdążę spotkać się z doktorem Watsonem przed końcem jego przerwy na lunch.

* * *

- Streszczaj się, mam tylko piętnaście minut przerwy – powiedział John, prostując się na krześle w stołówce.

Chciałem go wcześniej zabrać do kawiarni, ale powiedział, że woli nie opuszczać kliniki. W sumie było mi wszystko jedno. Wziąłem sobie tylko herbatę, podczas gdy dobry doktor Watson nałożył sobie na talerz jakiś gulasz z ziemniakami i kawę z mlekiem. Dość powiedzieć, że kiedy zobaczył mnie przed gabinetem nie za bardzo się ucieszył, a dowiedziałem się również, że zamierzał za jakiś czas odwiedzić swoją starą terapeutkę.

Wyjąłem z kieszeni nekrolog i przysunąłem go w stronę Johna. Żując porcję gulaszu, podniósł brew ze zdumienia, a potem przeczytał po cichu to, co napisałem.

- Może być? – spytałem. – Ma się ukazać pojutrze w _Daily Telegraph_.

Milczał przez chwilę, po czym przełknął przeżuwany kęs i spojrzał na nekrolog jeszcze raz.

- Całkiem, całkiem – odpowiedział, przenosząc na mnie wzrok. A potem zaczął grzebać widelcem w jedzeniu. – Aczkolwiek to trochę mało, biorąc pod uwagę, że od czterech dni gazety mówiąc tylko o tym, że Sherlock był oszustem.

- Ale dobre na początek. A _Daily Telegraph_ to najbardziej poczytna gazeta w tym kraju.

- To co zrobisz potem?

Milczałem przez chwilę. Nadal nie miałem żadnego pomysłu jak oczyścić imię Sherlocka. W zasadzie to byłem tak pochłonięty pogrzebem, sprawami państwa i prześladowcą, że nie byłem w stanie wymyśleć żadnej strategii. Czułem się źle z tego powodu. Jak mogłem zapomnieć o czymś tak ważnym? I co w takim razie miałem powiedzieć Johnowi?

- Na razie muszę zająć się pogrzebem – odparłem w końcu i wziąłem łyk herbaty. – Kiedy będę miał z głowy te wszystkie formalności, będę mógł skupić się na oczyszczaniu dobrego imienia mojego brata.

Wyczytałem z twarzy Johna, że z jednej strony wciąż był na mnie oburzony, a z drugiej – w pełni rozumiał, że nie mogłem się rozdwoić. Ale niczego nie odpowiedział. Oddał mi tylko nekrolog i w ciszy zajął się jedzeniem gulaszu. Ja jednak miałem do niego jeszcze jedną sprawę i dlatego nie ruszałem się jeszcze z miejsca. Odstawiłem herbatę na spodeczek i pochyliłem się bardziej w stronę Johna. Zamarł na chwilę, a potem rzucił mi zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Co? – spytał.

- Powiedziałeś pani Hudson?

- O czym?

- O naszej pogawędce w Klubie Diogenesa.

Próbowałem ująć to w taki sposób, aby nikt nieproszony się nie zainteresował. Na szczęście John natychmiast zrozumiał o czym mówię, bo znów przerwał posiłek i popatrzył na mnie tak, jakbym powiedział coś obraźliwego albo niedorzecznego. Zaraz jednak odzyskał rezon i wrócił do jedzenia.

- Nie, jeszcze nie – odpowiedział.

- Powiedz jej – odrzekłem, znów wprawiając doktora w osłupienie. – Oczywiście, jeśli uważasz, że lepiej, żeby wiedziała.

Patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Odstawił widelec na bok i pochylił się odrobinę w moją stronę.

- A dlaczego sam jej tego nie powiesz? – spytał, rzucając mi chłodne spojrzenie.

- A wolałbyś, abym to zrobił? – Podniosłem filiżankę, aby upić kolejny łyk. – Znasz taktowność Holmesów. Ty to zrobisz lepiej.

John westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Zastanowię się. Ale tak z czystej ciekawości, dlaczego chcesz, aby pani Hudson wiedziała, co wydarzyło się między tobą a… – Już prawie wypowiedział nazwisko Moriarty'ego, ale potrząsnąłem głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby był dyskretny. – A Jimem?

Mógłbym mu powiedzieć, że Lestrade wie. Wtedy John zapytałby, skąd wie, a ja opowiedziałbym mu o moim prześladowcy.

- Po prostu uważam, że pani Hudson powinna wiedzieć – wyjaśniłem po chwili.

- Aha – przytaknął. – No cóż, to ma sens. Chociaż do domu cię raczej nie wpuści. Ale ciebie to chyba mało obchodzi. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie cierpko.

Spojrzałem tylko na niego. John zebrał resztki gulaszu w jedną kupkę i zaczął kończyć jedzenie.

- Wiesz – ciągnął dalej – zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Holmesowie są raczej powściągliwi, jeśli chodzi o uczucia, ale nawet najbardziej powściągliwi ludzie ronią łzy nad zmarłymi bliskimi.

- A uwierzyłbyś w moje łzy, doktorze Watson? – spytałem, uśmiechając się smutno.

Zadzwonił telefon, a ja pomyślałem, że to znowu mój prześladowca. Nie wiem dlaczego. Po prostu tak pomyślałem. Tak czy inaczej, myśl ta sprawiła, że zamarłem w miejscu. Starałem się nie wyglądać na przerażonego, ale John i tak patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem. A wszystko dlatego, że ręka, w której trzymałem filiżankę drżała.

- To ze zmęczenia – wytłumaczyłem się.

- Nie odbierzesz? – zapytał po chwili doktor.

Wziąłem się w garść i wyciągnąłem komórkę z kieszeni. Ku swojej wielkiej uldze dzwoniła do mnie Anthea. Odebrałem, a tymczasem John pożegnał się ze mną i odstawił tacę do okienka z brudnymi talerzami. Po krótkiej rozmowie z asystentką, ruszyłem załatwić resztę rzeczy na mojej liście.

W ciągu tych kilku godzin, które pozostały mi do czwartej, przekazałem Lestrade'owi nowe ślady. Bardzo się zaniepokoił zajściem w kostnicy. Proponował mi nawet ochronę, ale natychmiast odpowiedziałem, że sobie poradzę, za to on przekopiował z mojego telefonu rozmowę z prześladowcą, aby ją zanalizować, przy okazji opowiadając mi, czego dowiedział się od siostrzenicy o _Fullmetal Alchemist_. Sam pomysł z alchemią i prawem równoległej wymiany wydał mi się dość ciekawy, ale najważniejszą informacją dla mnie było to, że głównymi bohaterami są dwaj bracia, którzy próbowali powołać do życia zmarła matkę i, przeprowadzając jakiś zakazany rytuał, zapłacili za to wysoką cenę. Młodszy – Alphonse – stracił ciało, a starszy – Edward – nogę, a potem – próbując ocalić Ala – zaoferował na wymianę swoje ramię. Zapieczętował duszę swojego brata w zbroi i odtąd obaj szukali kamienia filozoficznego, aby powrócić do swojej dawnej postaci.

Było to poniekąd bardzo interesujące i dało mi dużo do myślenia. Przez chwilę żałowałem, że nie żyję w tym magicznym świecie (no bo nikt nie przekona mnie, że rysowanie koła i przemienianie jednej rzeczy w drugą, ot tak sobie, jest nauką). Być może gdybym znalazł jakiegoś wykwalifikowanego alchemika i oddał coś w zamian, mógłbym przywrócić Sherlocka do życia. Z drugiej strony – historie opisane w filmach i literaturze jasno stawiają sprawę: nekromancja kończy się zawsze źle.

Dostarczyłem nekrolog do _Daily Telegraph_ (przyjęli go bez zastrzeżeń; na szczęście moja twarz nie jest zbyt znana, bo idąc przez korytarze redakcji nie słyszałem za sobą różnych szeptów na swój albo Sherlocka temat) i spotkałem się z kilkoma oficjelami. Jednocześnie wciąż nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym, co zdarzyło się rano i czego się dowiedziałem od Lestrade'a. Jak na razie wszystkie wiadomości (poza parafrazą _Makbeta_ i refrenem _Stayin' Alive_… no i napisem: „Morderca") dotyczyły fikcyjnych par braci. Kain i Abel, Polinejkes i Eteokles, Edward i Alphonse Elric… W sumie wiedziałem, co chciał mi przekazać, ale te trzy przykłady zaczęły mnie intrygować.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Kiedy przybyłem wreszcie do miejsca, gdzie przetrzymywany był zabójca, dowiedziałem się, że jak dotąd moi ludzie nie zabrali się do przesłuchania. To znaczy – poczynili już pewne kroki, zadali kilka podstawowych pytań, próbowali wyciągnąć coś z niego łagodną i tą bardziej bolesną drogą (przynajmniej tak mi powiedzieli). Udało im się ustalić, że zabójca nie tyle został wynajęty przez Moriarty'ego, co jedynie ściągnięty przez niego do Londynu, aby zamieszkać w pobliżu Baker Street. Ale nic poza tym nie chciał mówić, chyba, że przyjdę ja, toteż z dalszą decyzją o tym, co trzeba z naszym więźniem zrobić, moi ludzie pozostawili mnie.

Wchodząc do sali przesłuchań, czułem się niezręcznie. Znowu przypominały mi się chwile spędzone na przesłuchiwaniu Moriarty'ego, a także to, co z nich wynikło. Nie bardzo ufałem sobie, w końcu skoro raz popełniłem błąd, to kto wie, czy nie zrobię tego znowu. Postanowiłem jednak zachować spokój. Tym razem nie będę tak lekkomyślny jak poprzednio.

Zabójca był niskim szatynem o wydatnych kościach policzkowych. Nazywał się Karsten Prevost, pochodził z Belgii i potrafił zabić człowieka za pomocą wykałaczki, formy do ciasta albo gazety. Jeśli dałbym mu okazję, zapewne wyrwałby mi parasol z ręki i unieszkodliwiłby mnie jednym ciosem. Ale, choć niewątpliwie siedział przede mną osobnik niebezpieczny i bezwzględny, wiedziałem, że wobec Moriarty'ego był nikim.

Na mój widok prychnął śmiechem i rozpromienił się.

- Nareszcie – odezwał się z mocnym akcentem, bardziej niemieckim, niż francuskim. – Człowiek-Lód we własnej osobie.

Zająłem krzesło naprzeciwko niego.

- Podobno chcesz mi coś powiedzieć – odparłem spokojnie. – Mógłbyś zacząć od tego, dlaczego ty i pozostała czwórka zajęliście mieszkania w pobliżu Baker Street.

- Wiedziałem, że o to zapytasz najpierw.

- Wiem, że waszym zadaniem nie było zabić Sherlocka Holmesa ani nikogo innego. Gdybyście chcieli, zrobilibyście to na milion różnych sposobów, a jeszcze zdążylibyście uciec.

- No cóż – zaczął Karsten i popatrzył w bok – biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, chyba nie ma już sensu, abym trzymał język za zębami. – Spojrzał na mnie kątem oka i uśmiechnął się. Nie podobał mi się jego uśmiech. Prevost był zbyt pewny siebie. – To prawda, nie mieliśmy zabić Sherlocka Holmesa. Był nam potrzebny.

- Potrzebny? – Podniosłem brew.

- Moriarty powiedział nam, że ukrył na Baker Street pewną rzecz.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

- Tak, to to, co myślisz, Człowieku-Lodzie – odpowiedział Karsten, uśmiechając się jeszcze bardziej. – Sami próbowaliście wyciągnąć to od niego. I pomyśleć, że jeden kod komputerowy może być tyle wart…

Wszystko nagle złożyło się do kupy. Jedna z kamer zarejestrowała Sulejmaniego ratującego Sherlocka przed nadjeżdżającym samochodem, a potem zastrzelonego zaraz po uściśnięciu mojemu bratu ręki. Nie mogli pozwolić, aby Sherlock zginął, dopóki nie wiedzieli, gdzie szukać. Poza tym John znalazł w mieszkaniu podsłuch i minikamery (co więcej – podsłuch i minikamery, które nie należały do mnie), a że jakiś czas po swoim procesie Moriarty złożył mojemu bratu wizytę, istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że przekazał mu kod w jakiś pośredni sposób.

- Ale to już nie ma znaczenia. – Karsten spoważniał i oparł się wygodnie na krześle. – Holmes i Moriarty nie żyją.

- Jest jeszcze mieszkanie – podsunąłem.

- Myślisz, że go nie przeszukiwaliśmy? – parsknął śmiechem. – Owszem, było to trudne, zważywszy na to, że Sherlock, Watson i ta baba rzadko kiedy opuszczali na raz dom, ale kilka razy wyszli razem na obiad, i wtedy mieliśmy szansę się wykazać. Poza tym po jakimś czasie stało się jasne, że to nie budynek, ale jego lokator jest kluczem do zagadki. A że lokator nie żyje, mogę ci o tym opowiadać, nie bojąc się, że ktoś zdobędzie kod przede mną.

Przyznałem mu rację, ale tylko w myślach. Dziwna rzecz. W zasadzie to cieszyłem się z takiego obrotu spraw, chociaż próbując wyciągnąć kod od Moriarty'ego, zdradziłem Sherlocka. Być może po tym, co zaszło, wolałem, aby ten przeklęty kod komputerowy raz na zawsze przepadł i nie przypominał mi o tym, co zrobiłem.

- Wiesz – zaczął znów Karsten, zwracając moją uwagę – ja byłem przy tym, kiedy spadał.

Przez chwilę milczałem, starając się nie okazywać zdumienia tą wiadomością. Najwidoczniej chciał mnie zdenerwować.

- Ach, tak? – spytałem najspokojniej jak umiałem. – A skąd się tam wziąłeś?

Pochylił się bardziej w moją stronę, spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i teatralnym szeptem oświadczył:

- Miałem zabić doktora Watsona.

Kolejna chwila milczenia z mojej strony. A potem zdałem sobie sprawę z kolejnej rzeczy. Karsten powiedział, że Sherlock był im potrzebny, ale nie wspominał nic o Johnie. Mimowolnie przypomniałem sobie swój sen sprzed dwóch nocy. Czy to możliwe, aby…?

Nie, nie ma czegoś takiego jak prorocze sny.

- Łącznie ze mną było trzech strzelców – ciągnął dalej Prevost. – Jeden reperował coś na Baker Street, gotów w każdej chwili zabić przemiłą panią Hudson. Drugi siedział w Scotland Yardzie i zamierzał zdjąć Lestrade'a. A ja podążyłem za Watsonem do Barts i zaczaiłem się w przeciwległym budynku, aby w odpowiedniej chwili strzelić dobremu doktorowi w głowę.

Wyprostowałem się na swoim krześle i zbliżyłem swoją twarz do twarzy zabójcy.

- A więc chcieliście wyciągnąć kod z Sherlocka, grożąc jego przyjaciołom? Jakież to banalne… – skomentowałem, z trudem ukrywając niesmak spowodowany tym, co usłyszałem.

- Mylisz się – odpowiedział Karsten. – To Moriarty dał nam zlecenie, aby zastrzelić Watsona, Lestrade'a i tę staruchę.

- Po co? – spytałem.

- Aby zachęcić Holmesa do skoku, oczywiście. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Wciąż się uśmiechając, oparł się wygodnie na krześle i powiedział: – Och, powinieneś to zobaczyć. Stał na tym dachu i rozmawiał z doktorkiem przez komórkę. Doktor Watson próbował odwieść go od skoku, ale Holmes kazał mu nie ruszać się z miejsca, ułatwiając mi przy tym robotę.

Słuchałem tego wszystkiego z mieszanymi uczuciami – od niedowierzania, poprzez poczucie winy, aż po wzbierający gniew – ale nie dałem po sobie poznać, że to, co Prevost opowiada o moim bracie, robi na mnie jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Jedynie ściskałem niespokojnie rączkę parasola i od czasu do czasu spoglądałem na swoje obuwie.

- Stali tak przez pewien czas, a potem ziuuu… – Pokazał wyprostowaną dłoń, przechylił ją bardziej na skos, a potem powoli opuścił, aż uderzyła w blat oddzielającego nas stołu. A ja wyobraziłem sobie upadek Sherlocka z dachu Barts.

Choćbym nie wiem jak bardzo się hamował, jak bardzo starał się zachować spokój i rozsądek, i jak bardzo odciąć od targających mną uczuć, słuchanie tych jawnych kpin ze śmierci Sherlocka było zbyt wielką bezczelnością ze strony Karstena, abym mógł dłużej siedzieć bezczynnie. To był impuls. Być może spowodowany moim własnym bólem, a być może ostatnią próbą ochrony mojego brata (czy też raczej jego pamięci). Tak czy inaczej, podniosłem się gwałtownie z krzesła i chwyciłem Prevosta za kołnierz, zmuszając do wstania. Na początku zdziwił się bardzo tym, co zrobiłem, ale potem zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że straciłem kontrolę na oczach kilku obserwującym mnie przez lustro weneckie współpracowników. Puściłem jego kołnierz i odepchnąłem go od siebie nieznacznie. On tylko otrzepał się i popatrzył na mnie.

- Moriarty miał rację – odezwał się nagle. – Naprawdę jesteś lodem. I jak lód, jeśli cię rozgrzać, to zaczniesz topnieć, a kiedy uderzyć w odpowiednie miejsce, zaczniesz pękać.

- Myślę, że na razie wystarczy nam tych pogaduszek – oświadczyłem oschle. – Powiedziałeś mi już wystarczająco dużo jak na jedno popołudnie.

- Skoro tak mówisz…

Wyszedłem (czy też raczej wybiegłem) z sali przesłuchań. Wszyscy przyglądali mi się z niepokojem, ale nie zadawali żadnych pytań. Z trudem powstrzymując wzburzenie, kazałem im zamknąć Karstena w celi, a sam opuściłem pomieszczenie najszybciej jak mogłem. Anthea już czekała na mnie na korytarzu, ale tylko minąłem ją i szedłem dalej. Od razu poszła za mną. Normalnie byłbym zadowolony tym, że jej poczucie obowiązku zwalnia mnie od wydawania jej najprostszych poleceń, ale tym razem bardzo chciałem zostać sam.

- Nie łącz mnie z nikim – powiedziałem, nawet się do niej nie odwracając. – Nie jestem w nastroju do rozmowy z kimkolwiek.

- Rozumiem – odparła swoim zwyczajnym tonem. – Do widzenia.

Poszedłem do samochodu i kazałem kierowcy zawieść mnie do domu. Siedząc na tylnym siedzeniu limuzyny, ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Nie do wiary. Pozwoliłem mu się zmanipulować. Pozwoliłem sobie na utratę cierpliwości. Pozwoliłem sobie na to, aby uczucia wzięły nade mną górę. Co za wstyd. Co za brak profesjonalizmu. Nawet Moriarty swoimi manipulacjami nie zdołał wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi, a zwykłemu płatnemu zabójcy udało się to zrobić jednym zdaniem. Jak teraz miałem spojrzeć swoim zwierzchnikom w oczy po czymś takim?

Ale najgorsze było to, że wciąż słyszałem jego głos. Widziałem przed oczami jego opadającą na stół rękę, która przywodziła mi na myśl lecącego ku ziemi Sherlocka. Ta scena nieraz była odtwarzana w mojej wyobraźni. Nieraz zastanawiałem się, co musiał czuć mój młodszy brat, spadając w dół i wiedząc, że umiera w niesławie. A teraz dowiedziałem się (czy też raczej potwierdziłem podejrzenia podsunięte mi przez mój niedawny sen), że zrobił to, aby chronić przyjaciół. To było takie sentymentalne… banalne wręcz. A zarazem przyprawiało mnie o ból serca. Bo mimo że mój brat nie umarł na darmo, to i tak po raz kolejny wychodziło na to, że nie byłem w stanie go ochronić. Przecież Moriarty twierdził, że spali serce Sherlocka. A najłatwiej jest spalić serce człowieka krzywdząc to, co kocha najbardziej. A choć Sherlock nie chciał tego przyznać, zależało mu na trzech osobach – jego przyjaciołach. Powinienem zapewnić im ochronę, aby nie musiał oddawać za nich życia.

Po raz drugi tego dnia zachciało mi się płakać. I tak jak za pierwszym razem, zacząłem rozmasowywać powieki w nadziei, że to pragnienie zniknie. Ale ono nie znikało. Wręcz z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz silniejsze. Miałem nadzieję, że minie, albo że zdołam je przetrzymać, zanim nie dotrę do domu. Kierowca był odwrócony do mnie plecami, nie widział mojej twarzy i na pewno bardziej skupiony był na drodze, niż na jedynym pasażerze. Zawsze mógł jednak zerknąć w pewnej chwili w górne lusterko i zobaczyć coś niepożądanego. Dlatego wziąłem się w garść i zacząłem robić głębokie wdechy i wydechy. Starałem skupić się na oddychaniu. A potem zacząłem szukać w myślach czegoś, co mogłoby odwrócić moją uwagę od tego, co się wydarzyło. Przygotowania do olimpiady idą pełną parą, wszystko zapięte na ostatni guzik… Trzeba coś zrobić z Syrią, Egiptem i Libią. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy ludzie, którzy przejmą władzę, mają powiązania z Al.-Kaidą… Dawno nie byłem w teatrze, może powinienem się wybrać na _Les Miserables_? Nie, ta sztuka jest stanowczo przereklamowana…

Poprosiłem kierowcę, aby włączył radio, on tylko przytaknął i zrobił to. Powoli wracałem do normy, ale z tyłu mojej głowy wciąż tkwiły te wszystkie niechciane myśli, które od czasu do czasu wychodziły na wierzch i znów nie dawały mi spokoju. Mimo wszystko udało mi się zachować kamienną twarz.

Kiedy kierowca zatrzymał się i ogłosił, że już jesteśmy na miejscu, poczułem ulgę i bez słowa ruszyłem ku swojemu mieszkaniu. Minąłem proszącego mnie o jałmużnę bezdomnego i przekroczyłem próg. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i oparłem się o nie plecami. Od razu uderzyła mnie cisza mojego mieszkania. Nie było w niej nic nadzwyczajnego, w końcu mieszkam sam i lubię ciszę i spokój po dniu pełnym pracy. Ale tym razem ta cisza napawała mnie dziwnym uczuciem niepokoju. Miałem niejasne wrażenie, że zaraz coś się stanie. Coś nieprzyjemnego, coś… złego.

Otrząsnąłem się z tych myśli i zacząłem się rozbierać. Powiesiłem płaszcz i parasol na haku, po czym, rozluźniając krawat, ruszyłem w stronę salonu. Chciałem usiąść w fotelu i zdrzemnąć się na jakiś czas, ale kiedy tylko przekroczyłem próg pokoju, zamarłem.

Na moim kominku stał obłożony zielonym papierem pakunkowym i przewiązany cienką, czerwoną wstążką kwadrat. Powoli, jakbym zbliżał się do tygrysa, którego chciałem obłaskawić, podszedłem do kominka. Ostrożnie wyciągnąłem rękę i wziąłem pakunek. Od razu wyczułem, że w środku jest coś miękkiego, prawdopodobnie jakaś część ubrania. Po dłuższym badaniu ustaliłem, że musi to być coś wełnianego, a po grubości ustaliłem, że to nie rękawiczki i na pewno nie koszulka. Obejrzałem pakunek z obu stron. Bibuła mogła pochodzić ze sklepu papierniczego, ale wstążka musiała zostać kupiona w centrum handlowym w okresie bożonarodzeniowym. Nawet gdybym bardzo chciał w to uwierzyć, nie był to jakiś spóźniony prezent świąteczny zostawiony tutaj przez jakiegoś znajomego. Nikt, poza mną (nawet Anthea) nie miał kluczy do mojego domu, a więc pozostawała tylko jedna możliwość – to była kolejna wiadomość od mojego prześladowcy.

Jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądałem się opakowaniu, chcąc opóźnić nieunikniony moment, w którym miałbym tę wiadomość otworzyć. W końcu jednak usiadłem w fotelu, położyłem pakunek na kolanach, złapałem za końce wstążki i rozwiązałem ją. Następnie rozłożyłem płaty bibuły i poczułem jak przez moje plecy przebiega dreszcz.

Na moich kolanach leżał szaro-niebieski, miejscami trochę przybrudzony szalik. Podniosłem go do góry i rozwinąłem na całej szerokości. Wyglądał znajomo, ale czy był to jeden z szalików mojego brata? Pamiętam, że tamten, który Sherlock miał na szyi w dniu śmierci, miał paski w dwóch nieznacznie różniących się odcieniach niebieskiego. Ten przypominał szal, który Sherlock dostał w liceum od matki. Zbliżyłem jeden z końców szala do nosa i powąchałem go. Od razu wyczułem lekki odór papierosów, potu, spalin i paru substancji, które przywodziły mi na myśl laboratorium w Barts. To wszystko składało się na zapach, którego po wielu latach sprawdzania, czy Sherlock znowu sobie nie zapalił, nie pomyliłbym z jakimkolwiek innym.

Kiedy wciąż miałem go w nozdrzach, stanęło mi przed oczami wspomnienie nastoletniego Sherlocka stającego w szopie w środku zimy z papierem w ręku. Spoglądał na mnie znudzonym wzorkiem, którym częstował mnie za każdym razem, kiedy chciał okazać mi nieposłuszeństwo albo wzgardę. Zaraz potem przyszło do mnie inne wspomnienie – wspomnienie już dorosłego Sherlocka, który, dzięki uprzejmości i zdolnościom strzeleckim doktora Watsona, właśnie wywinął się śmierci z ręki szalonego taksówkarza i zauważył mnie wysiadającego z samochodu; Sherlocka, który z przekąsem przedstawił mnie swojemu nowemu współlokatorowi. Nosił wtedy ten sam szalik. A nawet jeśli nie ten sam, to podobny.

Położyłem szalik na kolanach i zacisnąłem ręce wokół wełnianego materiału. A więc mój dręczyciel posunął się do kradzieży? Włamał się na Baker Street, grzebał w rzeczach Sherlocka i wziął sobie część jego garderoby, aby mi ją przesłać? I do tego przesłał ją tego samego dnia, w którym zamknął mnie w prosektorium. Nie zamierzał dać mi ani chwili spokoju.

Położyłem szalik z powrotem na zielonej bibule, po czym przeniosłem na stolik do kawy. Następnie wyciągnąłem telefon i wybrałem numer Lestrade'a. Po chwili jednak zdecydowałem się do niego nie dzwonić. Jeszcze nie teraz. Teraz chciałem być sam. Odpocząć, posiedzieć sobie, pomyśleć. Za dużo wydarzyło się w ciągu jednego dnia, abym był w stanie przebrnąć przez kolejne dochodzenie ze strony Scotland Yardu.

Co zaczęło się od lakonicznego i banalnego napisu na ścianie, powoli stawało się coraz poważniejszą i coraz bardziej osobistą sprawą. Mój prześladowca nie tylko robił nawiązania do fikcyjnych przykładów bratobójstwa; nie tylko przesyłał mi rzeczy, których wyjątkowe znaczenie mogli pojąć tylko osoby ze środowiska Sherlocka, ale również zamknął mnie w kostnicy. Czy miał zamiar posunąć się dalej? – To pytanie wciąż do mnie powracało. Czy mój dręczyciel zamierzał poprzestać na groźbach, czy też raczej był już gotów targnąć się na moje życie? Być może zabicie mnie nie było jego celem. Być może chciał mnie tylko nękać, podsycając poczucie winy. Być może taka kara wydawała mu się bardziej adekwatna. A być może to wszystko było tylko preludium do wielkiego finału, w którym zginę w jakiś efektowny i symboliczny sposób z jego ręki.

Po jakimś czasie, spędzonym na rozmyślaniach, otrzymałem telefon od jednego z moich zwierzchników. Poinformowano mnie, że w związku z moim popołudniowym wybuchem, postanowiono odsunąć mnie od sprawy Prevosta. Z jednej strony, byłem niepocieszony – w końcu mogłem dowiedzieć się tylu interesujących mnie rzeczy, przesłuchując go; z drugiej – w pełni rozumiałem tę decyzję. Mój bagaż emocjonalny przeszkadzałby w prawidłowym przebiegu przesłuchania. Nie myślałbym racjonalnie, a co za tym idzie – moja efektywność byłaby o wiele mniejsza. Tak więc bez zastrzeżeń zaakceptowałem decyzję przełożonych.

* * *

O wydarzeniach tych dowiedziałem się dopiero jakiś czas potem. Otóż po tym jak nazajutrz dostarczyłem Lestrade'owi szalik, on wybrał się na Baker Street. Drzwi otworzyła mu pani Hudson, która była mile zaskoczona jego widokiem.

- Pan inspektor! – zawołała, schodząc na bok. – Proszę wejść, zaraz nastawię wodę na herbatę.

- Bardzo dziękuję, ale przyszedłem tutaj służbowo – odpowiedział Lestrade i wszedł do środka. Stojąc już w korytarzu, rozejrzał się dookoła, pytając: – John jest?

- Tak, odsypia ciężką noc w pracy – odparła pani Hudson z niepokojem. – Co się stało, inspektorze?

Wyciągnął przesłany mi pakunek, rozwinął zieloną bibułę i pokazał pani Hudson szalik. Podobno na jej twarzy pojawiło się wielkie zdziwienie. Lestrade zaś zdumiał się tym, że pani Hudson nie wiedziała nic o śledztwie i anonimach. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że wolałem ukryć ten fakt przed nią i Johnem. W każdym razie posadził panią Hudson w salonie i pokrótce opowiedział jej o napisie w moim gabinecie, o SMS-ie z biblijnym cytatem i o zajściu w kostnicy z poprzedniego dnia. Ufam, że Lestrade był dyskretny, jeśli chodzi o moje rozmowy z Moriarty'm. Mimo że dopuszczał Sherlocka do śledztw Scotland Yardu, nie wydawał się być człowiekiem, który rozgłasza tajne informacje byle komu.

Tak czy inaczej, kiedy pani Hudson wreszcie dowiedziała się o anonimach zareagowała w sposób, który wielce Lestrade'a zaskoczył.

- Biedny, biedny człowiek… Śmierć Sherlocka, pogrzeb i jeszcze te anonimy… Nic dziwnego, że wyglądał na przemęczonego, kiedy tu ostatnio zajrzał. Musi się czuć strasznie. Nie pokazuje tego, ale wiem, że na pewno tak jest. – Podniosła wzrok na inspektora. – Nie dalej jak wczoraj wieczorem John powiedział mi o nim coś bardzo dziwnego.

- Co takiego? – spytał z zainteresowaniem Lestrade.

- Twierdził, że Mycroft powiedział Moriarty'emu różne rzeczy na temat Sherlocka i przez to Kitty Reily miała mnóstwo materiałów do swojego artykułu. Wiele można powiedzieć o Mycrofcie, ale w życiu nie zdradziłby Sherlocka. Mógłby kazać śledzić kobietę, którą poszukuje CIA, tak, ale nie zdradzić. Czy pan myśli, inspektorze, że autor anonimów również wierzy w tę bzdurę?

Domyślam się, że Lestrade musiał milczeć przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy potwierdzić ową bzdurę, czy zostawić ją dla siebie. Być może uznał, że można zaufać pani Hudson. Ja bym na jego miejscu również jej zaufał. Przecież żyła pod jednym dachem z Sherlockiem i była powiernicą wielu jego tajemnic. Zresztą komu miałaby powiedzieć o tych tajemnicach?

- To akurat jest prawda – oświadczył w końcu inspektor. – Wiem, bo sam Mycroft mi o tym opowiedział. Oczywiście, na potrzeby śledztwa – dodał po chwili.

Tym razem to pani Hudson zamilkła. Wyobrażam sobie, że przyglądała się przez jakiś czas Lestrade'owi z niedowierzaniem, próbując pojąć to, co przed chwilą usłyszała. Przeprosiła na moment Lestrade'a i poszła do kuchni zrobić herbatę. Po dwóch minutach wróciła z dwiema filiżankami i podała jedną z nich inspektorowi. Uśmiechnęła się do niego nerwowo.

- Nie chciałam wierzyć, kiedy John mi powiedział – odezwała się w końcu. – Mycroft był zawsze raczej opiekuńczym bratem, chociaż on i Sherlock nie przepadali za sobą. To znaczy, czasem popełniał błędy, ale nigdy w życiu nie podejrzewałabym, że…

- A mimo to zrobił to.

Do pokoju wszedł ubrany w piżamę i szlafrok John. Przeniósł wzrok na Lestrade'a.

- Co cię do nas sprowadza, Greg? – zapytał.

Lestrade pokazał mu szalik i wyjaśnił z czym przychodzi. Doktor Watson skwitował wiadomość krótkim zdaniem:

- I dobrze mu tak.

- John, jak możesz tak mówić! – oburzyła się pani Hudson. – Jak myślisz, co teraz przeżywa ten biedny człowiek? Nie dość, że ma świadomość, że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć rodzonego brata, to jeszcze jakiś zbir nie daje mu spokoju.

- Ach, tak? Jakoś nie wydawał się specjalnie poruszony, kiedy ostatnio tu był!

- Sherlock też czasami zachowywał się jakby o nic nie dbał, a przecież wiesz, że to nieprawda.

Do dziś nie wiem, dlaczego miałem w pani Hudson swojego obrońcę. Być może do końca wierzyła w to, że nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym umyślnie Sherlocka. Być może jej kobieca intuicja podpowiadała jej, że wszystkie kłopoty, w które kiedykolwiek wpakowywałem Sherlocka, wynikały z nieostrożności, a nie chorych sentymentów względem brata.

Tak czy inaczej, nawet jeśli John chciał coś odpowiedzieć, nie zrobił tego. Chwilę potem Lestrade powrócił do celu swojej wizyty. Pokazał Johnowi szalik, on i pani Hudson przyjrzeli mu się uważnie, po czym doktor Watson odpowiedział:

- Poczekaj tu, Lestrade. Muszę coś sprawdzić.

- Pójdę z tobą – wtrąciła pani Hudson.

Oboje poszli do sypialni Sherlocka i zaczęli przeglądać jego rzeczy. Po kilku minutach, które Lestrade poświęcił na wypicie herbaty, powrócili ze wszystkimi szalikami Sherlocka jakie znaleźli. Wszyscy troje – John, pani Hudson i Lestrade – zaczęli przeglądać każdy z nich i porównywać z tym, który został mi przesłany. Tak jak się można było tego spodziewać – nie znaleźli żadnego, który byłby identyczny z szalikiem w zielonej bibule, co tylko potwierdziło i tak oczywistą prawdę, że w istocie był to szalik wykradziony z szafy Sherlocka.

- Czy mieliście ostatnio jakichś gości? – odezwał się po ustaleniu tego faktu inspektor. – Byli tu jacyś wasi znajomi, sprzedawcy, hydraulicy, _ktokolwiek_?

- W poniedziałek był tutaj Mycroft, żeby porozmawiać o pogrzebie – odrzekł John. – A tak poza tym, to ludzie tylko do nas dzwonią.

- Naprawdę nic ponad to? – dopytywał się Lestrade. – Nawet roznosiciela pizzy?

- Naprawdę – przytaknęła pani Hudson.

- A sami nie wchodziliśmy do pokoju Sherlocka od kiedy… – zaczął John, ale urwał.

- Rozumiem – odparł Lestrade i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. – Być może jeszcze się odezwę w tej sprawie.

Pożegnali się w salonie, po czym John odprowadził inspektora do wyjścia. Stojąc na ganku, Lestrade odwrócił się ostatni raz do Johna i powiedział mu na odchodnym kilka słów.


	6. Rozdział 6

**I bardzo proszę o recenzje. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna za favy i fallowy, ale jednak komentarze dobrze mnie nastrajają.**

**Rozdział 6**

_Stałem naprzeciw schodów, na korytarzu naszego rodzinnego domu. Strumienie światła przedzierały się przez zamknięte okna, potęgując tym samym wrażenie, że wiktoriański budynek na przedmieściach Londynu jest opustoszały. Było bardzo cicho. Jedynie deski skrzypnęły mi pod stopą, kiedy powoli ruszyłem z miejsca._

_A potem usłyszałem chichot. Chichot więcej niż jednego dziecka, dochodzący z pokoju po mojej lewej stronie, który kiedyś należał do mnie. Otworzyłem ostrożnie drzwi i zajrzałem do środka. Ku swemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu, zobaczyłem dwóch małych chłopców – jednego pięcioletniego o czarnych, kędzierzawych włosach, drugiego dwunastoletniego, którym zapewne byłem ja. Siedzieli na podłodze, a w zasadzie to ja siedziałem, a Sherlock leżał i był łaskotany przez młodszą wersję mnie. Ten mały ja miał na twarzy złośliwy uśmieszek i w równie złośliwy sposób chichotał pod nosem. Z każdą chwilą Sherlock śmiał się coraz głośniej, przekręcając z boku na bok, aby uciec moim zwinnym palcom, które ani na chwilę nie opuszczały okolic jego pach._

_- My… croft… prze… stań! – krzyczał przez śmiech i łzy mój młodszy braciszek._

_- O nie, Sherlock – powiedział mały ja. – Wyłaskoczę cię na śmierć._

_- Po… wiem… mamie…_

_Przed moimi oczami odgrywało się stare wspomnienie – zwyczajna, rodzinna scena z czasów, kiedy ja i Sherlock byliśmy niewinni. Ja nie zajmowałem się polityką, a on nie rozwiązywał zagadek kryminalnych. Z czasów, w których ja chciałem być superbohaterem, a on piratem. Przyglądałem się temu z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony obraz małego Sherlocka przyprawiał mnie o ból serca, bo było to jedno z tych wspomnień, które przychodziło do mnie, kiedy miałem jakieś problemy z Sherlockiem i dziwiłem się, że z takiego wesołego chłopca wyrósł tak kłopotliwy, złośliwy, zażywający narkotyki i włamujący się do tajnych baz mężczyzna. Z drugiej strony, było coś uspokajającego w tej scenie z życia rodzinnego. Wolałem zostać tutaj, gdzie mój brat nie tylko żył, ale i nie miał całego tego bagażu niemiłych doświadczeń, które przyniosło mu jego dorosłe życie. Obawiałem się, czy czasem chłopcy nie zdadzą sobie sprawy z mojej obecności i wtedy ich sielanka się skończy. Ale nie. Mimo że stałem w drzwiach, żaden z nich nie zwracał na mnie najmniejszej uwagi._

_Nagle – tak po prostu i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia – nie stałem już z boku, tylko byłem tym małym, dwunastoletnim chłopcem. Widziałem wszystko jego oczami, jego ciało było moim ciałem. Odkrycie to sprawiło, że na chwilę zaprzestałem łaskotania Sherlocka. Pięciolatek wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Po chwili usiadł i zaczął łapać oddech. Spojrzałem w stronę drzwi, w których powinienem stać. Nikogo tam nie było._

_Zaraz jednak usłyszałem skrzypnięcie starych desek i w korytarzu pojawiła się niska, męska sylwetka w garniturze. To nie był nasz ojciec. To nie był nikt, kogo znaliśmy w tamtym czasie, ale kiedy tylko podszedł bliżej i stanął w drzwiach, od razu go rozpoznałem. Moriarty oparł się rękoma o framugę drzwi i spojrzał na nas tymi swoimi złośliwymi oczkami, w których tliły się iskierki szaleństwa. Uśmiechnął się do nas tym pewnym siebie uśmiechem, którym raczył mnie podczas przesłuchań, a Sherlocka – zapewne podczas każdego z ich wspólnych potyczek._

_Poczułem jak ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach. Obaj z Sherlockiem podnieśliśmy się na równe nogi._

_- Dzień dobry – przywitał się dziarsko Sherlock, po czym spytał: – Kim pan jest?_

_- To zły człowiek – odpowiedziałem, nie spuszczając wzroku z Moriarty'ego._

_- W rzeczy samej – odparł i wszedł do pokoju – przyszedłem zrobić wam krzywdę._

_- Schowaj się za mną, Sherlock – powiedziałem, ale i tak stanąłem przed nim, aby zatarasować Moriarty'emu drogę._

_- Gdzie jest mamusia i tatuś? – jęknął z przerażenia mój braciszek._

_Sam zadawałem sobie to pytanie. Nie pamiętałem, aby zostawiali nas samych. Z drugiej strony już wcześniej zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że oprócz mnie i Sherlocka nie było nikogo w domu._

_Moriarty zrobił krok do przodu, potem kolejny i stanął tuż przede mną. Spoglądał na mnie z góry, wciąż mając na twarzy ten okropny uśmiech. A ja czułem jak z każdą chwilą opuszcza mnie odwaga._

_- I znów odgrywasz rolę opiekuńczego brata – odezwał się w końcu. Pochylił się nieco, aby nasze oczy się spotkały i dodał szeptem: – Nie mogłeś ochronić go, kiedy byłeś dorosły i miałeś wpływy. Chcesz to zrobić teraz, kiedy jesteś nic nieznaczącym dzieckiem?_

_- Cokolwiek, aby cię powstrzymać – odparłem stanowczo._

_Poczułem jak małe rączki Sherlocka ściskają moje nogawki i jak mój brat przytula się do mnie ze strachu przed obcym, który wtargnął do pokoju. Serce waliło mi jak szalone. Byłem świadom tego, że, jako dwunastolatek, mogę niewiele. Moriarty przewyższał mnie siłą fizyczną. Byliśmy sami, więc było małe prawdopodobieństwo, że ktokolwiek usłyszy nasze wołania o pomoc. Czy było w ogóle jakiekolwiek wyjście z tej sytuacji?_

_Moriarty wyciągnął rękę i dotknął mojego policzka. Po chwili pogłaskał go, przyprawiając mnie o dreszcze, i uśmiechnął się znów w ten sam złośliwy sposób._

_- Biedny, mały Mycroft. Tak bardzo się starasz, a ciebie tak łatwo oszukać._

_Wyprostował się, ale ja stałem jak oniemiały. Jakbym doznał nagłego zaćmienia i mój umysł nie odbierał żadnych bodźców z zewnątrz. Kilka sekund później poczułem silne uderzenie w wątrobę i padłem na podłogę. Sherlock natychmiast podszedł do mnie, ale Moriarty chwycił go oburącz i wziął pod pachę. Zbliżył się do okna, które jeszcze przed chwilą było zamknięte, a teraz nie wiadomo kiedy zostało otwarte na oścież. Moriarty rzucił mi kolejne złośliwe spojrzenie. A ja natychmiast zrozumiałem, co zamierza zrobić i podniosłem się na równe nogi. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej._

_- Pamiętaj, Mycrofcie Holmes: to ty popchnąłeś swojego brata w stronę przepaści._

_Tymczasem Sherlock wiercił się jak mógł, ale nie był w stanie się wyrwać. Popatrzył na mnie błagalnym tonem._

_- Mycroft! – zawołał, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. – Mycroft, pomocy!_

_Chciałem go uratować, ale nagle nie mogłem się ruszyć. Całe moje ciało – od stóp po place rąk – było sparaliżowane. Moriarty chwycił Sherlocka za boki i ostrożnie wystawił przez okno. Próbowałem zmusić nogi i ręce do posłuszeństwa, nakazać siłą woli, aby kończyny wreszcie wzięły się do roboty, ale były jakby martwe. Mogłem jedynie patrzeć jak ten zwyrodnialec trzyma mojego wierzgającego i przerażonego brata w oknie, z którego odległość od ziemi wynosiła jakieś cztery piętra. Musiałem coś zrobić, inaczej Sherlock zginie. A ponieważ opór ani walka nie wchodziły w grę, pozostawała jeszcze jedna możliwość._

_- Proszę, nie rób tego – powiedziałem. Głos mi drżał, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. – Zrobię wszystko, tylko zostaw go w spokoju._

_- O, ja wiem, że zrobisz wszystko. Gdybyś mógł, oddałbyś za niego swoją duszę albo zamieniłbyś się z nim miejscami. Problem polega na tym, że jest już za późno. – Zwrócił się do Sherlocka: – Co powiesz, mały? Twój kochany, starszy brat sprzedał cię za kilka cyfr. Leć więc w dół i niech ta myśl będzie ostatnią, która pozostanie w twojej głowie, zanim rozbijesz się o bruk._

_Zamachnął się rękami, jakby zamierzał rzucić Sherlocka na podłogę i – ku mojej wielkiej zgrozie – puścił go. Najpierw usłyszałem krzyk Sherlocka, a potem dźwięk uderzającego o chodnik ciała. Dopiero wtedy odzyskałem czucie w rękach i nogach. Natychmiast rzuciłem się do okna i spojrzałem w dół. Sherlock – dorosły i ubrany tak jak w dniu swojej śmierci – leżał w tej samej pozycji, co wtedy._

* * *

Obudziłem się, tym razem z krzykiem. Nie był to jakiś rozdzierający powietrze krzyk, prawdę mówiąc był to raczej krzyk, jaki wydaje się, kiedy ktoś wyskoczy znienacka z szafy z „Buu!" na ustach. Za oknem deszcz delikatnie uderzał o szybę, za którą jeszcze nie wzeszło słońce. Nawet nie patrząc na zegar, zdawałem sobie sprawę, że musi być około czwartej-piątej rano. Przetarłem twarz ręką i od razu zarejestrowałem wilgoć na czole. Zaschło mi też w gardle.

Strasznie chciało mi się pić.

Ale bałem się ruszać się z łóżka. Nie chciałem pójść ani do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie herbatę, ani do łazienki, aby napić się wody z kranu. Bałem się, że jeśli wstanę i wejdę, do któregokolwiek z pomieszczeń, zastanę kolejną wiadomość od mojego prześladowcy. Prawdę mówiąc, zastanawiałem się, czy czasem nie siedzi gdzieś w sąsiednim budynku i nie przygląda się moim mękom. Zaraz jednak zaśmiałem się na tę myśl. To przecież ja zwykle podglądałem ludzi, a nie oni mnie. Zresztą, to na pewno był jakiś amator, który nie potrafił poprawnie ustawić pluskwy.

Chyba ta wesoła myśl wystarczyła, abym odzyskał motywację do wyjścia z łóżka, bo wstałem i poszedłem do łazienki przemyć twarz i napić się wody. Kiedy włączyłem światło, od razu poraziło ono moje oczy. Po kilku sekundach potrzebnych, aby przyzwyczaić się do nagłej jasności, stanąłem naprzeciw lustra i odkręciłem kran. Uzbierałem w dłoniach trochę wody i prysnąłem ja sobie w twarz. Dopiero wtedy przyjrzałem się swojemu odbiciu.

Bladość nie była niczym nadzwyczajnym w rodzinie Holmesów, zresztą Sherlock był wręcz biały jak ściana. Nigdy jednak, kiedy się na nas spoglądało, nie miało się wrażenia, że jesteśmy chorzy albo bliscy śmierci. Gdy zaś spoglądałem na swoje własne odbicie w lustrze, odniosłem właśnie takie wrażenie. Moja bladość przywodziła na myśl człowieka, który zapadł na jakąś śmiertelną chorobę, a ciemne worki pod oczami tylko ten obraz nędzy i rozpaczy dopełniały. Sam nie wierzyłem w to, że trzy dni bez snu wystarczyły, abym wyglądał jak żywy trup.

Wlałem sobie do szklanki (w której trzymam szczoteczkę i pastę do zębów) wodę z kranu i od razu wypiłem pół. Czułem się niedobrze, jakbym zaraz miał zemdleć. Postanowiłem więc wrócić do łóżka i spróbować zasnąć. Kiedy jednak położyłem się i otuliłem kołdrą, nie byłem w stanie spać. Myślałem o swoim niedawnym śnie i zdaniu, które wypowiedział Moriarty do Sherlocka, zanim wyrzucił go przez okno: „Twój kochany, starszy brat sprzedał cię za kilka cyfr. Leć więc w dół i niech ta myśl będzie ostatnią, która pozostanie w twojej głowie, zanim rozbijesz się o bruk."

Czy było możliwie, że Sherlock wiedział o mojej zdradzie? Czy domyślał się skąd Moriarty wziął wszystkie te informacje na jego temat? Istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że tak. Skoro John na to wpadł od razu po przejrzeniu artykułu Kitty Reily, Sherlock mógł się domyślić jeszcze wcześniej. Przecież był detektywem.

Skoro się tylko dowiedział, co czuł? Czy nienawidził mnie jeszcze bardziej niż dotąd? Czy z trudem przełknął wiadomość o tym, że zdradził go jego własny brat? Czy myśl ta towarzyszyła mu, kiedy spadał w dół, ku nieuchronnej śmierci? Być może zasłużyłem sobie na wszystko, co zgotował mi mój prześladowca. Moją karą miało być życie w wiecznym poczuciu winy i hańbie. Moim własnym znamieniem Kaina była świadomość tego, że sprzedałem własnego brata i pogarda ze strony jego przyjaciół.

Leżałem tak, bezskutecznie próbując zasnąć, aż do szóstej. Potem doszedłem do wniosku, że równie dobrze mógłbym wstać, więc podniosłem się z łóżka i zacząłem swoją zwyczajną rutynę – herbatę, śniadanie, mycie zębów, ubranie się w garnitur… Wszystko to robiłem mechaniczne, wciąż jednak myśląc o swoim śnie, o Sherlocku, o Moriarty'm i o moim prześladowcy. Co jakiś czas miałem wrażenie, że zaraz zasnę na stojąco, ale zmuszałem się do zachowania świadomości. W końcu za niecałą godzinę musiałem zacząć pracę. Pomyślałem sobie, że najwyżej potem się zdrzemnę.

Wychodząc z domu i idąc przez ulicę, czułem wzrok mojego prześladowcy. Przekraczając próg gabinetu albo Klubu Diogenesa, oczekiwałem, że zastanę czekającą na mnie kolejną wiadomość. Bezustannie myślałem o tym, kim może być tajemniczy autor anonimów i nieraz doszukiwałem się go w twarzach znajomych mojego brata. Szczególnie jedna twarz ciągle przychodziła mi na myśl. Wszystkie okoliczności zdawały się przemawiać za tą możliwością, ale daleki byłem od skłaniania się ku niej.

Mimo to, udało mi się załatwić prawie wszystko, jeśli chodzi o pogrzeb (moi zwierzchnicy byli tak myli, że zaraz po moim przybyciu do biura dali mi dwa wolne dni na uporządkowanie tych spraw) – czarny nagrobek ze złotym napisem: „Sherlock Holmes" (wiedziałem, że Sherlock nie chciałby, aby jego nagrobek zdradzał zbyt wiele), mszę (wikary, który miał ją poprowadzić, był znajomym naszej rodziny i nie wierzył w to, że Sherlock był oszustem) i autokar na stypę. Teraz pozostawało tylko przenieść ciało z domu pogrzebowego na cmentarz.

Z tym, że (a dowiedziałem się tego około czternastej) ciało Sherlocka jeszcze nie trafiło z kostnicy do domu pogrzebowego. Próbowałem dodzwonić się w tej sprawie do Molly, ale chyba miała wyłączoną komórkę. A ponieważ wiedziałem, że raczej nie ma dzisiaj wolnego dnia, wyglądało na to, że musiałem przyjechać do Barts i zapytać ją o to osobiście. Tak więc kazałem się zawieźć do szpitala i niebawem szedłem już korytarzem kostnicy w poszukiwaniu pani patolog. Zastałem ją w laboratorium, jak rozmawiała z jakimś młodym człowiekiem. Na mój widok bardzo się zdziwiła, ale zaraz przeprosiła swojego znajomego i wyszła ze mną na korytarz.

- Jeśli chodzi o ciało Sherlocka – zaczęła – to były małe problemy z dokumentacją, ale udało nam się wszystko uporządkować. Niech pan teraz przyśle panów z usług pogrzebowych.

Po raz kolejny zauważyłem, że unika mojego wzroku i uśmiecha się do mnie w bardzo nerwowy sposób. Jednak kiedy dobrze jej się przyjrzałem, zauważyłem tylko sierść kota na jej ubraniu, ślady zadrapań na rękach, resztki spaghetti na wewnętrznej stronie fartucha i lekki makijaż, świadczący o tym, że zamierzała poderwać młodego człowieka, z którym wcześniej rozmawiała.

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – spytałem dla pewności.

Spojrzała na chwilę na coś, co znajdowało się za mną. Natychmiast odwróciłem się, ale zobaczyłem tylko kilku ludzi w fartuchach i znanego mi już z poprzedniej wizyty woźnego, który zajęty był czyszczeniem podłogi. Popatrzyłem znów na Molly, a ona uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

- Ta-tak, wszystko dobrze. Przepraszam, że musiał się pan fatygować, ale dzwonek komórki w takim miejscu bywa uważany za niestosowny.

- Mogła pani ustawić wibrację – odparłem, a ona zaśmiała się nerwowo.

- No, tak. Najwidoczniej zapomniałam.

Mogłem wyczytać z jej twarzy zdanie: „A kto by do mnie zadzwonił?" Nagle odchrząknęła i jej twarz spoważniała.

- A teraz wybaczy pan. – Molly odwróciła się w stronę laboratorium. – Mam trochę pracy i muszę do niej wrócić.

- Oczywiście, panno Hooper. Ten mężczyzna ma dwa koty, jeden z nich to pers. Jest też wegetarianinem. Powodzenia – odrzekłem z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

- Oh… – zdziwiła się, ale zaraz rzuciła mi kolejny nerwowy uśmiech. – Dziękuję.

Nagle przyszła mi do głowy pewna myśl. Dziwna, ale w tamtym momencie wydawała się na swój sposób właściwa. Zamiast pójść w stronę wind i wyjść z Barts, skierowałem się do wyjścia awaryjnego, które prowadziło na dach. W zasadzie nogi same mnie tam prowadziły, wiedzione pamięcią tego dnia, kiedy przybyłem zbadać okoliczności śmierci mojego brata.

Wspinałem się po schodach. Zwykle nie przepadam za takim wysiłkiem fizycznym, ale tym razem nie przeszkadzało mi to za bardzo, zważywszy na to, że nie miałem do przejścia zbyt wielu pięter. Z każdym krokiem było mi coraz ciężej, nie tylko z powodu zmęczenia (to pojawiło się dopiero jak miałem za sobą jedno piętro), ale i z powodu ciężaru na sercu. Bo im bliżej byłem celu, tym więcej myśli i wspomnień krążyło w mojej głowie.

_Zawsze agresywny. Nie dociera do ciebie, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie?_

_O dziwo, nie…_

_To twój własny brat, a ty wypaplałeś cały jego życiorys temu psychopacie…_

_Rodzina jest wszystkim, co mamy, Mycrofcie Holmes!_

Stanął mi przed oczami obraz Sherlocka grającego na skrzypcach tę piosenkę z _Fullmetal Alchemist_. Przypomniały mi się jego oczy, przyglądające mi się w ten obojętny, chłodny sposób. Słyszałem w uszach tę smutną, melancholijną melodię wraz ze słowami, które wyrażały, to co leżało mi na sercu. Od tamtej chwili wspomnienia przeplatały mi się z tą piosenką.

Tyle razy grał na skrzypcach, żeby mnie zirytować. Raz nawet posunął się do wykonania _God save the Queen_. Ilekroć się spotykaliśmy, wydawało mi się, że robił wszystko, abym się zdenerwował. Bywał jednym wielkim utrapieniem.

_Czy naprawdę martwisz się o brata?_

_Oczywiście…_

A mimo to, jeśli mnie o coś prosił, zawsze to dostawał. Jeśli groziło mu coś, z czym sam by sobie nie poradził, starałem się go przed tym chronić. Bezustannie się o niego martwiłem. Tylko przed jednym nie potrafiłem go ochronić…

_Biedny, mały Mycroft. Tak bardzo się starasz, a ciebie tak łatwo oszukać…_

Dotarłem do końca schodów i znalazłem drzwi na dach. Serce waliło mi jak młot, a oddech był ciężki. Położyłem rękę na klamce i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Niebo było pokryte białymi chmurami, które zwiastowały bliski deszcz. Było bardzo cicho, nie licząc odgłosów dochodzących z ulicy, i wiatru, który świszczał mi w uszach, kiedy rozglądałem się po okolicy. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak w moim „proroczym" śnie, wręcz widziałem oczami wyobraźni Moriarty'ego próbującego przekonać Sherlocka do skoku.

_Trzy kulki, trzech strzelców, trzy ofiary…_

Zdawało mi się, że słyszałem jak drzwi na dach się zamykają, ale kiedy rozejrzałem się dookoła, nikogo nie było.

Spojrzałem przed siebie i wyobraziłem sobie jak Sherlock staje na krawędzi dachu i rozmawia przez telefon z Johnem. Co wtedy myślał, kiedy żegnał się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem? Czy było mu trudno? Czy bał się śmierci? Czy wahał się choć przez chwilę skoczyć w przepaść, aby ocalić przyjaciół?

Czy przeklinał mnie za to, co zrobiłem?

Przynajmniej nie umierał sam. Przynajmniej umierał z przeświadczeniem, że jego śmierć nie pójdzie na marne. Ale czy pocieszał się tą myślą, kiedy jego ciało spadało z dachu szpitala? I wtedy wytwór mojej wyobraźni – stojący na krawędzi, odwrócony do mnie tyłem Sherlock – przechylił się do przodu i zniknął w otchłani ulicy na dole. A ja znów poczułem znajome ukłucie winy i przemożny smutek.

Oczy same zaszkliły mi się od łez, których nie byłem w stanie już dłużej powstrzymywać. Zacząłem płakać – nad sobą i nad Sherlockiem. Nad tym, że już go nigdy nie zobaczę, a on nigdy nie dowie się jak bardzo żałuję tego, co zrobiłem. Nad tym, że mój brat pozostawił po sobie zaledwie kilkoro kochających ludzi, a reszta świata niesłusznie uważała go za oszusta. Nad tym, że jego śmierć była gwałtowna i przedwczesna. Nad tym, że mógł tyle jeszcze dokonać na polu zawodowym, ale Moriarty mu na to nie pozwolił. W końcu nad tym, że ze swoim poczuciem winy, żałobą i rozpaczą musiałem radzić sobie sam.

Czy tak właśnie będzie wyglądało życie bez Sherlocka? Pełne smutku, żalu i wyrzutów sumienia? Noce wypełnione koszmarami, a dni – pustką i ciągłym udawaniem? Oto straciłem ostatniego członka bliskiej rodziny. Członka rodziny, którego dotąd chroniłem na różne sposoby. Sherlock, mój mały braciszek, nie żył. Zostałem sam. Jak ja miałem żyć dalej, zajmować się sprawami państwa, skoro byłem sam jeden? Równie dobrze mógłbym stanąć na tej samej krawędzi, co mój brat, i rzucić się z dachu na tę samą ulicę. Ale nie – pewnie i tak nie trafiłbym po śmierci tam, gdzie Sherlock.

Płakałem długo i w ciszy, chociaż od czasu do czasu wydałem z siebie mimowolny, nieco głośniejszy szloch. Czułem jak płoną mi policzki. Musiałem wyglądać okropnie, ale byłem sam na dachu szpitala Barts. Nikt mnie nie widział, nikt tutaj nie wchodził, więc dałem upust rozhuśtanym emocjom. Ilekroć przecierałem oczy, aby pozbyć się łez, zaraz przypływ znajomych uczuć wywoływał nowe. Miałem nadzieję, że nikt do mnie nie zadzwoni, bo wiedziałem, że w tym momencie nie byłem w stanie stawić czoła swoim zwierzchnikom, jak również podwładnym, policji, czy komukolwiek. Człowiek-Lód zniknął. Pozostał tylko pogrążony w rozpaczy i poczuciu winy Mycroft Holmes.

Na moje czoło spadła kropla zapowiadanego na tamten dzień deszczu. Prychnąłem pustym śmiechem. Płacz w deszczu – zupełnie jak w tej starej piosence. Co za banał… Otworzyłem swój parasol i schowałem się pod nim, ale jeszcze nie opuszczałem dachu. Jednak to co mówią o katharsis to prawda – czułem się o niebo lepiej, kiedy się wypłakałem, chociaż nadal nie chciałem ruszać się z tego miejsca.

Ale zaraz usłyszałem czyjeś kroki dochodzące od strony wejścia i ujrzałem znajomego woźnego. Przyglądał mi się z zainteresowaniem, a być może nawet pewnym współczuciem. Ja jednak poczułem przemożną chęć jak najszybszego zejścia mu z oczu i opuszczenia tego miejsca. Przeprosiłem tego człowieka i szybkim krokiem ruszyłem w stronę drzwi, aby zejść po schodach na dół, a potem wydostać się na zewnątrz przez wyjście pożarowe.

Reszta dnia minęła mi – ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu – raczej spokojnie. Zadzwoniłem do przedsiębiorców pogrzebowych, aby zabrali ciało Sherlocka z kostnicy, a potem wybrałem się na obiad do restauracji. Co prawda, przez cały czas miałem wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje, ale mój prześladowca się nie odezwał. Nie było żadnych napisów na ścianach i lustrach, żadnych SMS-ów z biblijnymi cytatami, żadnych telefonów ani niespodzianek pozostawionych dla mnie w Klubie Diogenesa.

Niemniej jednak byłem zmęczony. Chyba nawet bardziej niż we wcześniejszych dniach. Brak snu i wysiłek fizyczny, który musiałem podjąć nie tylko udając się z jednego usługodawcy do drugiego, ale również przy wchodzeniu na schody prowadzące na dach – to wszystko sprawiało, że czułem się wręcz wykończony. Trochę bałem się snu – kto wie jakie koszmary mogły mnie nawiedzić tym razem.

Kiedy przekręcałem klucz w zamku, marzyłem już tylko, aby napić się gorącej herbaty, a potem położyć w ciepłym i miękkim łóżku, i miałem nadzieję, że nie zastanę jakichś niemiłych wiadomości od swojego prześladowcy. A nawet gdyby takowe były, wolałem je zignorować do następnego dnia. Spodziewałem się spokojnego wieczoru bez żadnych niespodzianek.

Włożyłem płaszcz do szafy, a parasol zawiesiłem na ramieniu (lubię mieć go przy sobie; czuję się wtedy pewniej). Rozluźniając krawat, skierowałem się do swojej sypialni. Włączyłem światło i zamarłem w miejscu, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

- Witaj, Mycroft.

Irene Adler siedziała na moim łóżku, ubrana w moją najlepszą piżamę i jedwabny szlafrok (podwinięty prawy rękaw – śpieszyła się, kiedy się przebierała; w kieszeniach ani śladu po sławetnej komórce, ale ta ladacznica mogła tam schować coś mniejszego). Wstała i zaczęła iść w moją stronę. Powoli, z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem na pomalowanych ustach. A ja przyglądałem się jej z niedowierzaniem. Przecież ona powinna nie żyć! Terroryści ucięli jej głowę! Nie było sposobu, aby się z tego wykaraskała, chyba, że…

Oh…

- Sherlock – powiedziałem na głos.

- Tak, Sherlock – odpowiedziała i nagle zalotny uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. A potem mnie spoliczkowała. – Wiesz, jak na człowieka, który pracuje dla rządu i tajnych służb, nie umiesz trzymać języka za zębami.

- A ty wiesz o tym skąd? – spytałem, starając się ukryć zdziwienie.

- Znam jednego z gości, który ci asystował. Wiem, co lubi – odparła nonszalancko.

No, tak. W sumie powinienem się tego spodziewać.

- I przyszłaś tu po co? – zadałem kolejne pytanie. – Bardzo ryzykujesz, pojawiając się tutaj, zwłaszcza po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu. Zgaduję, że Sherlock oddał ci komórkę wraz z całą zawartością?

- Nie był aż tak miły. Nie pamiętasz, że dałeś mu ją tuż po mojej rzekomej śmierci? A tak się składa, że nie mieliśmy przyjemności spotkać się po tym małym incydencie. Akurat byłam w mieście i miałam nadzieję na małą kawkę w knajpce za rogiem, kiedy usłyszałam, co zaszło. Co za niefortunny zwrot wypadków…

Najpierw policzkowała mnie za to, że przyczyniłem się do śmierci Sherlocka, a teraz zachowywała się jakby nic ją to nie obchodziło. Albo była niesłychanie zimną suką, albo chciała coś osiągnąć. Znając ją, obstawiałem i to, i to.

- Byłam ciekawa – zaczęła nagle, chwyciwszy mnie za krawat i poprawiwszy go – kto pociesza Mycrofta Holmesa w żałobie. Spodziewałam się zastać tę twoją niezastąpioną asystentkę, a tu niespodzianka! Dom pusty jak cela mnicha. Musisz się czuć bardzo, bardzo samotny w tej swojej małej twierdzy. – Znów złapała mnie za krawat, po czym zbliżyła swoją twarz do mojej. – Od pewnego czasu chciałam coś sprawdzić. Pozwolisz mi na mały eksperyment, prawda? – Oplotła mnie spojrzeniem. – Kto wie, może ci się nawet spodoba.

Zamknęła oczy i zbliżyła swoje usta do moich, gotując się do pocałunku. Zapewne oczekiwała, że jej na to pozwolę, ja jednak natychmiast chwyciłem za parasol i rączką odsunąłem od siebie Irene Adler, wprawiając ją w zdziwienie. Cofnęła się o krok.

- Wybacz, moja droga – odparłem, uśmiechając się złośliwie – ale romans z dziewczyną zmarłego brata byłby strasznie banalny, nie sądzisz? Poza tym nie jestem w nastroju na twoje gierki. Wiesz, żałoba i te sprawy.

Wyszedłem na korytarz i rzucając jej kolejny, tym razem bardziej uprzejmy uśmiech, spytałem:

- Herbaty?

Przez chwilę milczała, ale szybko odzyskała głos.

- Nie, dziękuję. Przyszłam tylko na chwilę i już muszę iść.

- Myślisz, że ci pozwolę?

- Tak, właśnie tak – odparła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Wyszła mi naprzeciw, po czym włożyła rękę do prawej kieszeni szlafroka i wyciągnęła z niej małą, czarną strzykawkę. Zanim zdążyła ją jednak we mnie wbić, zamachnąłem się parasolką, zmuszając tę ladacznicę do cofnięcia się. Trzymałem ją na dystans parasolką. Przez kilka sekund staliśmy tak naprzeciw siebie, czekając aż to drugie zaatakuje.

- No, dalej, rzuć to – powiedziałem do niej, wskazując strzykawkę końcem parasolki. – Jeśli będziesz bardzo grzeczna, to cię nie zabiję.

- I tak byś tego nie zrobił. Ale proszę bardzo. – Rzuciła strzykawkę na podłogę.

- Tę z drugiej kieszeni też – dodałem.

Przewróciła oczami i zrobiła to. Obie strzykawki leżały teraz na podłodze, obok moich ulubionych kapci.

- Wobec wszystkich dziewczyn jesteś taki nieufny?

- Tylko wobec tych, które zagrażają mojemu życiu lub zdrowiu.

Ponieważ nadal jej nie ufałem, podszedłem do niej i zacząłem przeszukiwać kieszenie szlafroka. Kiedy nic tam nie znalazłem, postanowiłem wziąć się za piżamę.

- Uroczo, rewizja osobista – skomentowała.

- Zdejmij szlafrok – powiedziałem, a ona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Westchnąłem głęboko i dodałem: – Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi.

Powoli, prowokacyjnie rozwiązała pasek, a potem pozwoliła, aby mój szlafrok zsunął się na podłogę.

Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk SMS-a. Odruchowo wyjąłem komórkę i odblokowałem ją, ale zaraz spojrzałem nieufnie w stronę Irene. Od razu podeszła do mnie, aby podejrzeć. Położyła nawet ręce na moich ramionach, ale mi to specjalnie nie przeszkadzało (choć również nie odczuwałem z tego powodu przyjemności). Otworzyłem wiadomość (numer zastrzeżony, tak jak poprzednio) i moim oczom ukazało się zdanie: _Nie zaśniesz, nie zaśniesz już więcej!_

- Ktoś cię nie lubi – skomentowała Adler. – Ciekawe dlaczego…?

Nie zwracałem na nią uwagi, za to zwróciłem uwagę na to, że trzęsą mi się dłonie. Cały ten dzień był jednym wielkim koszmarem. Naprawdę bardzo chciałem już zostać sam. Ale nie mogłem pozostawić Adler na wolności… A może mogłem? Przecież teraz i tak na nic by mi się nie przydała. Poza tym…

I wtedy – korzystając z mojego zamyślenia – wbiła mi strzykawkę w prawe ramię. Najpierw nastąpiło zdziwienie i pomyślałem sobie, że znowu popełniłem kardynalny błąd, nie pilnując swojego więźnia. Potem poczułem jak kręci mi się w głowie, a nogi słabną. Jeszcze przez chwilę udało mi się ustać w miejscu, ale Irene jednym, szybkim ruchem wyrwała mi z ręki parasolkę i podcięła nogi. Upadłem jak długi na podłogę. Próbowałem podnieść się, ale Adler nadepnęła butem na moje plecy. Poczułem jak koniec trzymanej przez nią parasolki ociera się o mój policzek.

- Wybacz, Mycroft, że wykorzystałam moment twojej słabości, ale wiesz… samotna kobieta musi sobie radzić z takimi jak ty. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że jednak sobie tej nocy pośpisz, i to bardzo długo.

Nie widziałem jej, ale słyszałem jej głos. Wydawał się dobiegać jakby z oddali, podczas gdy mi dwoiło i troiło się w oczach. Adler ściągnęła nogę z moich pleców i oparła parasol o łóżko, ale jeszcze nie wychodziła. Mnie chciało się spać i, szczerze mówiąc, nie broniłem się przed tym. Po prostu zamknąłem oczy i utonąłem w błogim śnie.


	7. Rozdział 7

**No, poprzednim razem mieliśmy długi rozdział, a teraz mamy nieco krótszy. Ale powoli zblizamy się do ostatecznej rozgrywki.**

**Rozdział 7**

Nie pamiętam, co mi się wtedy śniło. Pamiętam tylko, że na początku czułem jak jakieś dwie osoby kładą mnie na łóżku, a potem ściągają ze mnie garnitur, aby następnie przebrać w piżamę. Potem, kiedy już całkiem oderwałem się od rzeczywistości i pogrążyłem w marzeniach sennych, od czasu do czasu słyszałem dwa głosy, rozmawiające ze sobą szeptem, ale uznałem je za część snu, kolejne tortury ze strony mojej podświadomości.

Nie wiem jak długo spałem. Kilka razy budziłem się do świadomości i zaraz znów pogrążałem się we śnie, jakbym był przywiązany do łóżka. Kiedy się w końcu obudziłem, na początku wszystko było jakby zamazane, ale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jest już dzień. Po kilku chwilach obraz w moich oczach się wyklarował. Ostrożnie usiadłem na łóżku i od razu poczułem się tak jakbym zeszłą noc spędził na opróżnianiu barku w Klubie Diogenesa. Kręciło mi się w głowie i martwiłem się, czy będę w stanie w ogóle coś dzisiaj zrobić.

Przypomnienie sobie, co wydarzyło się poprzedniej nocy, zajęło mi kilka sekund, ale kiedy już zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że miałem gościa, a cisza wokoło świadczyła, że ten gość się już ulotnił, stanąłem przed problemem prawdopodobnej kradzieży. Musiałem sprawdzić, czy czasem ta ladacznica nie myszkowała mi po domu, ale stan, w jakim się teraz znajdowałem, nie zachęcał mnie do tego. Jeszcze przez kilka minut siedziałem na łóżku, próbując dojść do siebie.

A więc Irene Adler żyje. Co więcej, wie o mojej zdradzie. Co teraz miałem począć z tą wiedzą? Czy powinienem się jej obawiać? Skoro Sherlock uratował ją przed dekapitacją z ręki terrorystów w Karaczi, istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że wciąż coś do niego czuła. Być może nawet wymieniali jakąś korespondencję, o której nie wiedziałem. Śmierć Sherlocka musiała ją wstrząsnąć. Miała powód, aby się na mnie mścić. Czy było możliwe, że moim prześladowcą była właśnie Kobieta?

Z drugiej strony – jej wczorajsze zachowanie było cokolwiek dwuznaczne. Najpierw mnie policzkowała, potem chciała uwieźć, a potem ogłuszyła tylko po to, aby zostawić w spokoju. Gdyby chciała mi coś zrobić – zabić, skrzywdzić, odegrać się w jakiś sposób – czemu nie zrobiła tego, kiedy byłem nieprzytomny, tylko ulotniła się z mojego mieszkania? Być może szykowała mi jakąś niespodziankę w niedalekiej przyszłości, ale dlaczego do mnie przyszła? W końcu o wiele lepiej byłoby dla niej, gdybym myślał, że nie żyje. Miałaby pozbyć się przewagi z czystej bezczelności?

I skąd wiedziała, gdzie mieszkam? Odpowiedź na to pytanie w zasadzie sama się nasuwała. Skoro dowiedziała się o przesłuchaniach Moriarty'ego śpiąc z jednym z moich agentów, równie dobrze mogła odnaleźć tą drogą mój adres. Ale skąd miała klucze? A może użyła spinki jak bohaterka jakiegoś taniego komiksu szpiegowskiego?

Podniosłem się wreszcie na równe nogi i, choć nadal kręciło mi się trochę w głowie, nieśpiesznie zacząłem sprawdzać szuflady, szafki i tajne schowki. Przejrzałem wszystkie dokumenty, na papierze i w komputerze (większość najważniejszych akt i tak trzymałem w głowie). Sprawdziłem również swój portfel i albumy rodzinne. Wyglądało na to, że Adler nie interesowało nic z rzeczy, które posiadam, za to w kuchni zastałem w zlewie dwa, niedawno myte kubki, a w śmietniku – zużyte torebki po herbacie. Domyśliłem się od razu, że Kobieta i jej wspólnik (albo wspólniczka) raczyli się moją herbatą.

I tak oto stanąłem przed pytaniem: Co zrobić z faktem, że Irene Adler żyje? Rozsądek nakazywał natychmiast poinformować o tym tajne służby, ale najpierw musiałem upewnić się co do jej motywów i stanu wiedzy. Czy miała kompromitujące zdjęcia albo informacje, które mogły zagrozić rządowi? Czy też może zamierzała zostać tylko na pogrzebie Sherlocka, a potem opuścić Anglię?

Jako że głowa mi ciążyła jak po kilku szklaneczkach whiskey i czułem się jeszcze trochę słaby, aż chciałem wrócić do łóżka. Spojrzałem jednak na zegar i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że do umówionego spotkania w domu pogrzebowym pozostało niecałe półgodziny. Tak więc zadzwoniłem po kierowcę i w niemal ekspresowym tempie doprowadziłem się do stanu używalności. Wychodząc z domu, udało mi się uchwycić kątem oka bezdomnego, którego widziałem koło moich drzwi dwa dni wcześniej. Od razu odwrócił wzrok i ja zrobiłem to samo.

* * *

Jakież było moje zaskoczenie, kiedy wychodząc z wyżej wymienionego spotkania, usłyszałem dzwonek komórki i na jej ekranie ukazał się numer domowy Baker Street. Było to o tyle osobliwe, że Sherlock i John zwykli do mnie dzwonić wyłącznie z komórek, nawet kiedy byli w domu, a z telefonu stacjonarnego nie korzystali prawie wcale. Domyślałem się, kto do mnie dzwoni, chociaż nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła. Przystanąłem na ulicy i odebrałem, nie czując się zbyt pewnie (od kiedy tego dnia przekroczyłem próg domu, nie czułem się pewnie; wrażenie bycia obserwowanym nie opuszczało mnie ani na chwilę).

- Mycroft Holmes, słucham. W czym mogę służyć, pani Hudson?

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja? Chociaż nie. Nie powinnam się dziwić. W każdym razie – przeszła wreszcie do sedna sprawy – dzwonię do ciebie, bo tak się zastanawiam, czy nie zechciałbyś wybrać się ze mną na kawę do jakiejś małej knajpy?

To pytanie mnie zaskoczyło. Zwykle to ja zapraszam ludzi na kawę, i to tylko po to, aby coś omówić albo czegoś się dowiedzieć. Aż tu nagle dzwoni do mnie pani Hudson i mówi mi, że chciałaby się ze mną spotkać w kawiarni. Bycie po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu zaproszonym na miasto – to było dość dziwne uczucie. I bardzo ciekawe, nie powiem.

- To bardzo miło z pani strony, pani Hudson – odpowiedziałem po chwili zastanowienia. – Akurat mam wolną chwilę.

Umówiliśmy się w Speedy'm za piętnaście minut, ale mój kierowca zawiózł mnie tam w dziesięć. To jednak nie miało większego znaczenia, bo pani Hudson i tak wyszła, aby się ze mną przywitać. Miała na sobie czarną spódnicę, od razu zauważyłem, że była stara i wiele razy przerabiana. Prawy rękaw był nieco podwinięty, wyglądało więc na to, że oderwałem panią Hudson od zmywania naczyń.

W pierwszej chwili, kiedy pojawiła się na ganku, miała na twarzy lekki uśmiech, ale on zniknął kilka sekund potem. W jej oczach malowało się zmartwienie. Pani Hudson podeszła do mnie i powiedziała:

- Mój Boże, Mycroft, wyglądasz okropnie. Czy aby dobrze sypiasz?

- Tak, jestem trochę zmęczony, ale… – zacząłem odpowiadać pani Hudson, ale natychmiast wzięła mnie pod rękę, mówiąc:

- Żyjesz w strasznym stresie. Chodź ze mną.

Zapewne zaciągnęłaby mnie do Speedy'ego i posadziła przy którymś stoliku, ale nagle dźwięk strzału przebił powietrze, a chwilę potem kula przeleciała tuż obok nas, rozbijając szybę i zmuszając wszystkich dookoła do schronienia się na różne sposoby. Jedni schowali się za samochodami, inni padli na ziemię, a jeszcze inni uciekali pieszo bądź samochodem (jeśli znajdowali się w środku albo w pobliżu). Było mnóstwo krzyku i przepychanek, każdy chciał jak najszybciej umknąć tajemniczemu strzelcowi z linii ognia. Ja i pani Hudson najpierw pochyliliśmy głowy i przykucnęliśmy, a potem padł kolejny strzał i pocisk trafił w plastikową nogę stolika, stojącego tuż obok nas.

- Niech ktoś wezwie policję! – zakrzyknął jakiś mężczyzna.

Zaraz potem rozległ się huk wystrzału i druga szyba Speedy'ego puściła. Ruch na ulicy całkiem zamarł. Mimo to usłyszałem jak ktoś w pobliżu mnie dzwoni na komórkę.

- Policja? Przyślijcie jakiś radiowóz na Baker Street… Szaleniec strzela do ludzi z dachu…

Miliony myśli przeszło mi przez głowę. Najpierw pomyślałem: „Pięknie, akurat tutaj jakiś szaleniec zdecydował się pobawić bronią…" Zaraz potem przyszło mi do głowy, że może owym snajperem jest mój prześladowca. Fakt, że kolejny pocisk przemknął mi tuż koło nosa, a następny tylko cudem nie trafił mnie w rękę, zdawał się potwierdzać tę tezę. Czyli jednak zamierzał mnie zabić… A może celowo nie trafiał, aby mnie zastraszyć?

Musiałem coś zrobić i to szybko. Jakoś wyjść z tej sytuacji. Ale co miałem zrobić? Zadzwonić do Anthei? Tak, powiadomić ją o tym, co zaszło, to wydawało się rozsądne. A zdążyłbym wyjąć komórkę? Zresztą, pewnie już i tak wiedziała, co zaszło. Kamery musiały to wyłapać.

Mimo wszystko wyjąłem telefon i szybko wybrałem numer mojej asystentki. Czekając na połączenie, popatrzyłem na mojego kierowcę. Schował się pod autem, więc nie było z niego wielkiego pożytku.

- Tak, panie Holmes? – odezwała się po chwili Anthea.

- Wiesz, co się dzieje na Baker Street? – zapytałem.

- Tak. Policja już jedzie. Wezwać kogoś jeszcze?

Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę. Starałem się myśleć jasno, mimo stresu spowodowanego faktem, że ktoś do mnie strzelał.

- Nie. Przyjrzyj się mu i sprawdź kim jest.

- Tak jest.

I wtedy zaświszczał kolejny pocisk i trafił prosto w moją komórkę. Odruchowo upuściłem ją i opadła z trzaskiem na obsypany pozostałościami po szybie chodnik. Czyli tyle, jeśli chodzi o łączność z Antheą w tym momencie. Jeśli przeżyję, będę musiał pójść do niej po odpowiedzi osobiście.

Ale co miałem teraz zrobić?

Spojrzałem na panią Hudson. Siedziała otoczona szkłem i trzymała ręce na głowie, aby chronić się przed tym, co jeszcze mogło na nią spaść. Nie miała łez w oczach, ale widziałem doskonale, że jest śmiertelnie przerażona i zdezorientowana. I nagle wiedziałem jakie były moje priorytety.

- Pani Hudson, musimy wejść do środka – powiedziałem i, stając na czworakach, otworzyłem drzwi do Speedy'ego, gdzie już ukryło się kilka osób.

Kolejny strzał, tym razem przeleciał nad głową pani Hudson i wbił się we framugę drzwi frontowych.

- Tam jest! – zawołała jakaś kobieta.

Szybko wepchnąłem panią Hudson do środka, a sam ostrożnie podniosłem wzrok, aby przyjrzeć się snajperowi. Stał na dachu budynku naprzeciwko Baker Street. Był ubrany na czarno, ale z tak daleka nie widziałem dobrze jego twarzy, jedynie to, że jest nienaturalnie blada. W rękach trzymał pistolet, co mnie zaintrygowało. Przecież do takiej roboty bierze się raczej karabin. No i nie stoi się na dachu, aby wszyscy przechodnie go widzieli.

W oddali słychać było dźwięk policyjnych syren. Ale radiowóz miał problemy z przedostaniem się przez zatłoczoną ulicę.

Snajper przeładował, ale wbrew moim oczekiwaniom nie wycelował we mnie i nie strzelił, tylko zamarł na kilka sekund, jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, że go zobaczyłem. A potem odrzucił broń na bok i co sił ruszył w stronę schodów pożarowych. Biegiem zaczął schodzić w dół, a ja podjąłem najdziwniejszą i chyba najniedorzeczniejszą decyzję w swoim życiu. Kiedy teraz o tym myślę, nie mogę się nadziwić nad tym jaki byłem nierozważny.

Podniosłem się na równe nogi, przemanewrowałem przez stojące na jezdni i zaparkowane na chodniku samochody i ruszyłem w pogoń za snajperem. Usłyszałem za sobą głos pani Hudson (nic specjalnie dramatycznego; po prostu wołała do mnie: „Mycroft!"), ale odwróciłem się tylko do niej i krzyknąłem:

- Niech pani się stąd nie rusza!

Kiedy przekroczyłem ulicę, on zdążył już zeskoczyć ze schodów i pobiegł przez wąski zaułek, przewracając kosz na śmieci Musiałem zwolnić, aby je ominąć albo chociaż przeskoczyć. To dało mojemu uciekinierowi kilka sekund przewagi. Pokonawszy przeszkodę, przyśpieszyłem kroku, mijając jakiegoś żebraka, który siedział na ziemi i wszystkiemu się przyglądał. Usłyszałem za sobą dźwięk policyjnego radiowozu, który właśnie dotarł na miejsce, ale uznałem, że jest już za późno, aby włączyć ich do pościgu. Musiałbym się wrócić i wszystko im tłumaczyć, a nie miałem na to czasu. Najważniejsze było teraz, aby go złapać.

Dlaczego uciekał? Skończyła mu się amunicja? Nie, dobrze widziałem, że przeładowywał broń na dachu. Dlaczego rzucił broń? Bał się mnie? A może nie chciał mnie zabić, tylko chciał zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę. Ale to wciąż nie tłumaczyło, dlaczego uciekł jak tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że go widzę. Chciał, żebym go gonił? Im dłużej o tym myślałem, tym gorsze przeczucia miałem. To mogła być pułapka. W zasadzie wiedziałem, że była, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Potrafiłem się bronić i miałem przy sobie pluskwę, która wskazywała, gdzie jestem. Poza tym – chciałem wpaść w tę pułapkę. To nie było zbyt rozsądne, ale wtedy najważniejsze było dla mnie, abym wreszcie spotkał się z moim prześladowcą.

Przed nami rozpościerał się ślepy zaułek zwieńczony wysokim płotem. Snajper wspiął się nań, kiedy jeszcze dzieliły mnie od niego dwa metry.

- Stój! – krzyknąłem za nim, ale on nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, tylko przeszedł na drugą stronę płotu i zeskoczył.

Zakląłem w myślach. Ostatni raz wspinałem się na płot, kiedy miałem dwanaście lat i typową chłopięcą zwinność. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że zarówno moja obecna kondycja, jak i wrodzona niechęć do ruchu mogły mi utrudnić zadanie. Poza tym garnitur i eleganckie buty, które miałem na sobie, nie nadawały się za bardzo do wspinaczek. Niemniej jednak byłem zdeterminowany, aby złapać snajpera, który nawet jeśli nie był moim prześladowcą, to mógł coś o nim wiedzieć. Zajęło mi to trochę czasu, ale w końcu przedostałem się na drugą stronę, przy okazji brudząc sobie rękawy białej koszuli i rozrywając sobie prawą nogawkę.

Znalazłem się w zaułku prowadzącym wprost na ulicę. Zrobiłem dwa kroki do przodu i rozejrzałem się po okolicy w poszukiwaniu jakichś śladów mojego uciekiniera. A potem poczułem lufę na plecach i momentalnie pożałowałem swojej decyzji.

- Nareszcie się spotykamy, panie Holmes. – Od razu rozpoznałem syczący głos, który usłyszałem przez telefon, będąc zamkniętym w kostnicy.

- Kim jesteś? – spytałem, tak jak wtedy.

- Nigdy w życiu nie zgadniesz – odparł.

Chciałem się odwrócić, aby na niego spojrzeć, ale kiedy tylko przekręciłem odrobinę głowę, mój prześladowca uderzył spodem pistoletu w moją potylicę, ogłuszając mnie. Poczułem jak moje ciało opada na zapiaszczone podłoże, a potem zobaczyłem ciemność.


	8. Rozdział 8

**No i przeszliśmy do wielkiego finału (aczkolwiek planuję jeszcze jeden rozdział, który zamknie hisotrię na dobre). I tutaj dowiecie się dlaczego wrzuciłam te dwa dziwne ostrzeżenia.**

**Jest tu też moja interpretacja tego, dlaczego Mycroft powiedział Moriarty'emu to, co powiedział.**

**Rozdział 8**

Obudziłem się siedząc na krześle, w magazynie, który z jakiegoś powodu wydawał mi się znajomy, nie potrafiłem jednak przypomnieć sobie skąd go znałem. Zdziwiło mnie bardzo, że nie byłem ani przywiązany, ani przykuty do krzesła, ani w jakikolwiek inny sposób skrępowany. Za to bolała mnie głowa (od uderzenia) i kark (od długiego siedzenia w tej samej pozycji). Kiedy dotknąłem potylicy, od razu poczułem, że moje włosy lepią się od zeschniętej krwi. Syknąłem z bólu, gdy moja ręka natrafiła na ranę po niedawnym uderzeniu.

Nagle czyjeś kroki odbiły się echem po magazynie, a po chwili usłyszałem znajomy już, syczący głos:

- „Rzekł Kain do Abla, brata swego: Chodźmy na pole. A gdy byli na polu, Kain rzucił się na swego brata Abla i zabił go…"

Stanął przede mną osobliwy człowiek. Miał na sobie długą, czarną pelerynę i nosił na głowie kapelusz z szerokim rondem. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że jego twarz kryła się za białą, beznamiętną maską. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to, co na początku wziąłem za bladość snajpera, było w istocie tą właśnie maską.

Ciągnął dalej:

- „Wtedy Bóg zapytał Kaina: Gdzie jest brat twój, Abel? On odpowiedział: Nie wiem. Czyż jestem stróżem brata mego? Rzekł Bóg: Cóżeś uczynił? Krew brata twego głośno woła ku mnie z ziemi! Bądź więc teraz przeklęty na tej roli, która rozwarła swą paszczę, aby wchłonąć krew brata twego, przelaną przez ciebie. Gdy rolę tę będziesz uprawiał, nie da ci już ona więcej plonu. Tułaczem i zbiegiem będziesz na ziemi!"

- Ale zawsze zapomina się o tym – zacząłem spokojnie, nawet się lekko uśmiechnąłem – że Bóg dał Kainowi znamię, aby ci, którzy go spotkają, nie ważyli się go zabić. A kto zabiłby Kaina, miał ponieść siedmiokrotnie większą karę niż on.

Spoważniałem i podniosłem się na równe nogi.

- Kim jesteś? – spytałem po raz drugi tego dnia.

- Domyśl się – odparł bezczelnie. – Dałem ci kilka śladów. Wydedukuj kim jestem.

Przyjrzałem mu się od stóp do głów. Był wysoki, trochę niższy niż dwa metry, jeśli odjąć kapelusz. Płaszcz był aksamitny, schludny i zadbany, kapelusz również. Wystające spod płaszcza buty nosiły ślady niedawnej gonitwy, a także błoto (gdyby był tu Sherlock, zapewne mógłby określić dokładnie skąd pochodziło; wyćwiczył się w tym do perfekcji, a ja miałem za mało danych). Maska pochodziła najprawdopodobniej z Wenecji. Kiedy spojrzałem w oczy mojego porywacza, coś wewnątrz mnie kazało mi uciekać.

Popatrzyłem w dół i zastanowiłem się jeszcze nad odpowiedzią. W końcu podniosłem wzrok i zacząłem swój wywód:

- Osoba, która przesłała mi te wszystkie wiadomości, musi wiedzieć bardzo dużo o mnie i o Sherlocku. Przede wszystkim jest to ktoś, kto wie o tym, że przekazałem Moriarty'emu pewne informacje i pośrednio przyczyniłem się do napisania przez Kitty Riley jej niesławnego artykułu. – Przerwałem na mement i westchnąłem. Spojrzałem w przestrzeń i dodałem: – A w związku z tym ten ktoś obarcza mnie winą za śmierć Sherlocka. Ktoś, kto wie o przesłuchaniu Moriarty'ego i kto ma motyw, aby mnie dręczyć. – Znów popatrzyłem na nieznajomego. – Mało jest takich osób. W zasadzie mogę wymienić tylko trzy, z czego dwie dowiedziały się o mojej niedyskrecji dopiero po pierwszych dwóch wiadomościach od ciebie. Zresztą – uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie – nie wyglądasz mi ani na Lestrade'a, ani na panią Hudson. – Spoważniałem. – A więc drogą eliminacji pozostaje nam tylko jedna możliwość. Doktor John Watson.

Ruszyłem z miejsca i zacząłem okrążać mojego prześladowcę.

- Kto pytał o mnie w Klubie Diogenesa i miał sposobność pozostawić tam odtwarzacz MP3? John Watson. Kto mógł zabrać z szafy Sherlocka jeden z jego szalików, aby mi go podrzucić? John Watson. Kto – poza Antheą i kilkoma moimi agentami – zna mój numer na komórkę, a więc był w stanie przesłać mi cytat z _Biblii_ i _Makbeta_, nie mówiąc już o telefonie w kostnicy? John Watson. Kto za jedyną broń palną ma pistolet i potrafi zastrzelić człowieka przez zamknięte okno w budynku naprzeciwko? John Watson. – Zatrzymałem się tuż przed nim i dodałem cicho: – Kto najbardziej przeżył śmierć Sherlocka, bo musiał na nią patrzeć? I kto zwraca się do mnie z jawną wrogością, ilekroć się spotykamy? – Popatrzyłem mu w oczy i uśmiechnąłem się. – John Watson.

Odwróciłem się do niego plecami i poszedłem przed siebie, wymachując rękoma.

- John Watson! John Watson! John Watson! Niemal każdy twój ruch zdawał się krzyczeć do mnie: „To ja, doktor Watson, ślę ci te wszystkie wiadomości!" – Odwróciłem się twarzą do nieznajomego, po czym szybkim krokiem podszedłem do niego i pochyliłem się bardziej w jego stronę. – Rzecz w tym – zacząłem cicho i uśmiechnąłem się cierpko – że krzyczałeś za głośno.

- Ach, tak? – spytał z nieukrywaną złośliwością w głosie.

Wyprostowałem się i zrobiłem dwa kroki w tył.

- Tak. Po pierwsze – zacząłem wyliczać na palcach – John spędził z Sherlockiem więcej niż rok. Czy po tak długim czasie rozwiązywania zagadek kryminalnych z moim bratem, byłby aż tak głupi, aby popełniać tak kardynalne błędy? Czy na pytanie Lestrade'a o szalik powiedziałby, że poza mną nie mieli żadnych gości? Nie, wymyśliłby jakiegoś tajemniczego intruza albo upozorował włamanie, żeby odciągnąć od siebie podejrzenia. Czy nie powstrzymywałby się od zgryźliwych komentarzy na mój temat? Komentarzy, które od razu zdradzałyby, że ma motyw? Nie, ukrywałby niechęć do mnie przed Lestrade'em, a przynajmniej nie afiszowałby się z nią aż tak bardzo.

Usiadłem na krześle.

- Po drugie – ciągnąłem dalej – John Watson może i uratował Sherlocka, oddając wybitnie celny strzał do Jaffa Hope'a, ale wtedy Hope i Sherlock byli sami w opustoszałej sali uniwersyteckiej i prawie się nie ruszali. Czy doktor Watson ryzykowałby strzelanie do kogoś na zatłoczonej ulicy, gdzie ludzie wciąż się przemieszczają? Czy ryzykowałby trafienie pani Hudson? Nie sądzę. Po trzecie – oparłem się wygodnie na krześle – pierwsze SMS-y został wysłany z nowej komórki, która następnie została porzucona na moście. Watson miał problemy finansowe nawet po wprowadzeniu się do Sherlocka. Nie pozwoliłby sobie na nową komórkę ani na odtwarzacz MP3.

- Jest lekarzem – zaargumentował mój porywacz.

- Który zwykle kogoś zastępuje i często zasypiał w pracy z powodu swojego kłopotliwego lokatora.

- Mógł wykorzystać pieniądze, które zarobił wraz z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

- Nie po tym, co się stało. Choćby przez pamięć o Sherlocku, miałby opory z korzystaniem z jego pieniędzy. Zresztą – uśmiechnąłem się znów – regularnie monitoruję konta ich obu. Gdyby kupił coś sobie w sklepie z elektroniką, pierwszy bym się o tym dowiedział.

Znów wstałem i popatrzyłem na swojego rozmówcę.

- Po czwarte – powróciłem do sedna sprawy – może i mógł w każdej chwili zabrać szalik Sherlocka, ale noc, w którą teoretycznie wypisał: „Morderca" na ścianie w moim gabinecie, spędził w barze i powrócił do domu pijany.

- Mógł przyjść do gabinetu wcześniej.

- Kiedy? W czasie, gdy miał dyżur w szpitalu, czy kiedy ja pracowałem przy biurku? To samo z zamknięciem mnie w kostnicy. Kiedy to się stało, zajmował się swoimi pacjentami w prywatnej klinice. Dwa niepodważalne alibi! – Pokazałem mu dwa palce i opuściłem rękę. – No i wreszcie po piąte. Już przy pierwszym spojrzeniu widać, że nie jesteś Johnem. Jesteś za wysoki i masz zupełnie inną postawę niż on.

Zacząłem się przechadzać w tę i we wtę, ciągnąc dalej:

- Tak więc, skoro nie doktor Watson, to kto?

- Molly Hooper? – podsunął.

- Być może była w stanie zamknąć mnie w kostnicy, a nawet przemknąć się do mojego gabinetu, ale rozpoznałbym jej twarz na materiale z monitoringu. Poza tym, ona nie wie nic o przesłuchaniu Moriarty'ego.

- Może Irene Adler? Przecież żyje.

- A więc wiesz? – zatrzymałem się na chwilę, ale zaraz powróciłem do spaceru. – Fakt, ta ladacznica żyje i jak najbardziej ma powód, aby mnie nienawidzić. Ale tak się składa, że odwiedziła mnie wczoraj. Udało jej się mnie nawet unieruchomić, ale nie skorzystała z nadarzającej się okazji, aby mi coś zrobić. Wypiła tylko herbatę i wyszła. Nie wiem, czego chce, ale na pewno nie zemsty.

Stanąłem i spojrzałem za siebie na mojego prześladowcę.

- No, właśnie. Czy rzeczywiście to zemsta była powodem, dla którego wysyłałeś mi pogróżki? Ten motyw sam się nasuwa na myśl, ale czy nie jest możliwe, że chodziło ci o coś innego? Coś bardziej trywialnego? Może tak naprawdę nie chciałeś wywrzeć pomsty za to, co zrobiłem, tylko zwyczajnie mnie dręczyć. Jeśli przyjmiemy tę hipotezę, to kto nam pozostaje? Stawiałbym na Moriarty'ego, ale raz, że jestem w stu procentach pewien, że zginął na dachu Barts, a dwa – jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, jesteś za wysoki.

- Tak więc kim jestem? – spytał spokojnie nieznajomy.

- Jest kilka możliwości. Możesz być jednym z ludzi Moriarty'ego, który otrzymał rozkaz, aby wysyłać mi anonimy, albo jednym z moich współpracowników, który jest psychopatą i postanowił zabawić się moim kosztem.

- Ale kim jestem? – zapytał nieco popędliwie. – Czy już pan wie, panie Holmes?

Przeniosłem wzrok na podłogę i zamyśliłem się. Rozważyłem wszystkie możliwości i wszystkie tropy w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Przyjrzałem się nawet jeszcze raz mojemu porywaczowi. Bezskutecznie. Ilekroć przychodziła mi do głowy jedna możliwość, od razu znajdowałem przeciw niej z dziesięć argumentów wykluczających. Pomyślałem wtedy, że gdybym miał więcej danych, być może poszło by mi lepiej.

- A więc nie wiesz – podsumował wreszcie mój prześladowca. – Tak myślałem, że nigdy na to nie wpadniesz.

Podniosłem na niego wzrok i czekałem na to, co powie.

- Mam na imię Saturnin i jestem demonem.

Moja brew uniosła się ze zdziwienia, a potem prychnąłem śmiechem.

- Nie wierzę w demony – odparłem.

- To jak wytłumaczysz to, że w noc, w którą otrzymałeś pierwszą wiadomość, twoje kamery nie wyłapały nikogo, kto choćby zbliżył się do twojego gabinetu?

- Mogłeś wykraść również klucze do pokoju ochrony i…

- … i wyciąć ten fragment nagrania? – dokończył z dziwną satysfakcją w głosie. – Za dużo pracy jak na jedną noc. Przecież sprawdzenie kamer było jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które nakazałeś po odkryciu napisu na ścianie. Twoi ludzie zdążyliby się zorientować, że ktoś u nich myszkował. Rzecz w tym, że drzwi do twojego gabinetu nawet nie zostały tej nocy otwarte. Przeszedłem przez nie i zostawiłem ci małą niespodziankę.

- Skoro potrafisz przechodzić przez ściany, to czemu ukradłeś woźnemu klucz do drzwi, których i tak nie zamierzałeś użyć?

- Żeby sprowadzić cię na manowce, rzecz jasna. Miałeś pomyśleć, że ktoś przedostał się do środka tą drogą. No bo jak inaczej, skoro okno było zamknięte?

- Wszystko da się logicznie wytłumaczyć – odpowiedziałem.

- Ach, tak? W noc po otrzymaniu pierwszych dwóch wiadomości miałeś sen, który zdradzał ci rzeczy, o których nie miałeś prawa wiedzieć. Dopiero Karsten Prevost oświecił cię w tej kwestii. Jak mogłeś śnić o rzeczach, których jeszcze nie poznałeś?

- Pewnie już wcześniej miałem podejrzenia na ten temat i moja podświadomość podsunęła mi ten sen.

- Błąd, to ja ci go zesłałem.

Znów prychnąłem śmiechem i popatrzyłem na Saturnina. Naprawdę chciał, abym uwierzył w tę bzdurę. Prawdopodobnie sam w to święcie wierzył.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem, ruszył z miejsca i zaczął mnie okrążać, tak jak ja wcześniej jego. A ja wodziłem za nim wzrokiem.

- Widzi pan, panie Holmes – podjął nieco głośniej – tak się składa, że ja żywię się bólem i zdradą. Kiedy ludzie się nawzajem zdradzają, ja wzrastam w siłę. – Zatrzymał się tuż za mną, oparł ręce na moich ramionach i zasyczał mi do ucha: – A każda informacja, którą przekazałeś Moriarty'emu na temat brata, była jak słodkie ciastko przed obiadem.

Poczułem chłód w piersiach na wspomnienie przesłuchań Moriarty'ego. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, a Saturnin ciągnął dalej:

- Podczas pierwszego dnia w szkole dla chłopców Sherlock wydedukował, że jego nauczycielka ma romans z jednym z uczniów. Kiedy miał sześć lat, Sherlock rozbił ulubiony wazon ciotki Maybelle, który wasza rodzina dostała z okazji przeprowadzki do Londynu. Na studiach Sherlock co roku zmieniał kierunek i obrażał wykładowców…

Przełknąłem ślinę i spojrzałem w dół. Saturnin zrobił krok w bok, a potem stanął naprzeciw mnie.

- Rząd bardzo chciał kod komputerowy. Ale był problem. Moriarty chciał rozmawiać tylko z tobą i tylko, jeśli opowiesz mu coś o Sherlocku. Na początku wahałeś się, miałeś opory przed podjęciem się tego zadania, ale tylko na początku. Wiedziałeś jak cenny dla rządu brytyjskiego jest kod, który otwiera wszystkie drzwi, a twoi zwierzchnicy nalegali. Z każdym dniem stawali się coraz bardziej niecierpliwi. Tak więc udało ci się znaleźć idealny kompromis. A przynajmniej tak ci się wtedy wydawało.

Przerwał, a ja miałem cichą nadzieję, że nie będzie kontynuował. Już i tak wiedział stanowczo za dużo. Ale po krótkiej pauzie Saturnin mówił dalej:

- Myślałeś, że Moriarty chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś o słabościach Sherlocka, o jego zwyczajach, rutynie, stosunkach z ludźmi. Skoro więc Moriarty chciał rozmawiać o Sherlocku, ty opowiadałeś mu nic nieznaczące historyjki. Anegdotki, które przedstawia się w rodzinnym gronie, aby się pośmiać i które nie zawierały w sobie żadnych informacji, mogących zaszkodzić Sherlockowi. Ale on właśnie tego oczekiwał. Właśnie to chciał od ciebie usłyszeć.

Zacisnąłem pięści. Tę prawdę też znałem aż nazbyt dobrze.

- Tak – kontynuował Saturnin. – To była zaiste jedna z najlepszych uczt, jakie miałem. Wielki finał nie był aż tak zabawny, ale cóż, tak się złożyło…

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i popatrzyłem chłodno na mojego rozmówcę.

- Czyli porwałeś mnie tutaj tylko po to, aby nadal się nade mną znęcać? Bardzo oryginalne, nie powiem.

- O, nie! – zawołał Saturnin. – Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna. Widzi pan, panie Holmes, jest tu z nami jeszcze jedna osoba.

Zdziwiłem się i aż rozejrzałem dookoła, ale w promieniu mojego wzroku nikogo nie znalazłem. Kto mógłby tutaj być? Wróg? Przyjaciel? Lestrade? Anthea? A może John?

- No dalej! – odezwał się Saturnin. – Wychodź, drogi gościu! Nie wiesz nawet jak długo na ciebie czekałem…

Cisza. Nadal nic.

- W takim razie widzę, że potrzebujesz bodźca – odparł Saturnin. Wyciągnął ukryty pod płaszczem pistolet i wycelował go we mnie. Od razu poczułem przypływ adrenaliny. – To trochę zaboli, ale trudno.

Wystrzelił. Na chwilę serce zamarło mi w piersi, kiedy pocisk wyleciał z hukiem z lufy pistoletu i poczułem jak mała, rozżarzona kula wbija mi się w lewe ramię. Mimowolnie wydałem z siebie okrzyk bólu i przyłożyłem prawą rękę no rany. Od razu wewnętrzna część dłoni stała się wilgotna od krwi.

Zatoczyłem się trochę na nogach, ale szybko odzyskałem równowagę. Po chwili usłyszałem odbijające się echem czyjeś kroki i zza sterty skrzynek po mojej lewej stronie wybiegł brodaty woźny z Barts, który skierował w stronę Saturnina własny pistolet. Ale dlaczego on? Skąd się tu wziął? Czego tutaj szukał?

- Myślę, że dość już tej maskarady, nie sądzi pan? – rzekł Saturnin.

- Najpierw rzuć broń – odpowiedział woźny. Jego głos był cichy, monotonny i bardzo znajomy.

- Proszę bardzo – oświadczył Saturnin i rzucił pistolet w bok. Broń przejechała kilka metrów i zatrzymała się dopiero przy wózku widłowym. Dopiero wtedy zamaskowany mężczyzna odezwał się znowu: – Teraz broda.

Woźny przez chwilę jeszcze stał nieruchomo, być może rozważając jego propozycję. A potem jedną ręką złapał za brodę i zerwał ją sobie z twarzy. To, co zobaczyłem, wprawiło mnie w osłupienie. Najpierw pomyślałem, że śnię. Ale nie, ból w ramieniu był zbyt prawdziwy, aby uznać to za sen. Tak więc mam zwidy. No, bo przecież to niemożliwie, aby Sherlock tak po prostu stał sobie w tym magazynie. Przyglądałem się jego twarzy, jakbym chciał znaleźć jakąś nieprawidłowość, ale wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Czułem przemożną potrzebę dotknięcia go, sprawdzenia, czy to nie iluzja albo duch, jednak bałem się ruszyć z miejsca. W zasadzie to nie wiedziałem, czy cieszyć się z tego, że mój brat tutaj jest, czy bać.

- Sherlock… – szepnąłem, a on tylko zerknął na mnie kątem oka.

- Tak, żyję. Potem ci wytłumaczę – odpowiedział krótko i przeniósł wzrok na Saturnina. – Tak a propos, pomoc już jedzie.

- Sherlock Holmes – powiedział „demon", rozwierając szeroko ramiona. – Słynny detektyw, który okazał się oszustem. – Opuścił ręce. – Na pewno jest kilka rzeczy, które chciałbyś powiedzieć swojemu starszemu bratu, zwłaszcza po tym, co przed chwilą usłyszałeś.

Sherlock przyjął bardziej zdecydowany wyraz twarzy.

- Wiedziałem o tym już od jakiegoś czasu – odparł beznamiętnie.

- Zaskakujące, nieprawdaż? – zapytał Saturnin. – A mnie się wydaje, że nareszcie wyszło szydło z worka. Może tak naprawdę Mycroft Holmes chciał się wreszcie pozbyć kłopotliwego braciszka. – odwrócił się do mnie. – Siedem lat obywałeś się bez niego. Aż tu nagle musiałeś się odtąd wszystkim z nim dzielić, zwłaszcza miłością rodziców.

- To normalne, gdy ma się rodzeństwo – wtrąciłem szybko. – Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że chciałem, aby Moriarty coś mu zrobił.

Popatrzyłem na Sherlocka, aby wybadać, czy mi wierzy, czy nie. Rzucił mi beznamiętne spojrzenie i przeniósł wzrok na Saturnina.

- Stało się – zaczął. – Mycroft popełnił błąd. I co w związku z tym? Mam płakać, bo mój brat został przechytrzony przez Moriarty'ego? Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni. Na jego miejscu pewnie obrałbym tę samą strategię, bo wyszedłbym od podobnych założeń.

Poczułem ulgę, chociaż te słowa niekoniecznie znaczyły, że Sherlock mi wybaczył.

Tymczasem on ciągnął dalej:

- Zresztą doświadczam protekcjonalności Mycrofta od kiedy skończył dziesięć lat. Bywa bardzo upierdliwy, ale zawsze wiedziałem, że na swój pokręcony sposób chce dla mnie dobrze. – Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się jakiś dziwny smutek. – Za często mi pomagał, abym miał uznać, że przesłuchując Moriarty'ego tak po prostu mnie zdradził.

- „Wszyscy, którzy żyją, umierają, pozostawiając po sobie złamane serca. Przejmowanie się w niczym nie pomaga…"! – zawołał Saturnin. – Czy to nie jego słowa?

Przez chwilę Sherlock milczał, ale zaraz potem odparł spokojnie:

- No cóż, jak każdy polityk, mój brat jest hipokrytą. Twierdzi, że nie warto się przejmować, a sam to robi.

- Zawsze zachowuje się jakby był twoim ojcem – wtrącił „demon" równie głośno, co przedtem. – Jakby wiedział, co jest dla ciebie dobre i mógł ci rozkazywać. A przecież nie ma prawa rościć sobie nad tobą władzy. Nie chciałbyś się od niego uwolnić raz na zawsze?

- Fakt – zaczął spokojnie Sherlock – bywa trochę… nadopiekuńczy, ale jest też bardzo użyteczny. Sam przyznasz, że nie ma to jak wpływy.

- A właśnie – Saturnin przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na mnie. – Co ty z tego masz?

To pytanie zadane tak znienacka, mnie zdziwiło. Sherlocka zresztą też. Kiedy po kilku sekundach nadal nie odpowiedziałem, Saturnin zrobił dwa kroki w moją stronę i ciągnął dalej:

- Cały czas martwisz się o niego. Kiedy wpada w kłopoty, ty wyciągasz go z nich, a kiedy cię o coś prosi, natychmiast wykonujesz jego prośbę. A przecież on nigdy nic dla ciebie nie zrobił. Tak więc co ty z tego masz?

- To mój brat – odparłem po prostu. – Starsi bracia muszą dbać o młodszych…

- Tak, ale co _ty_ z tego masz? – przerwał mi Saturnin. – Kiedy ty go o coś prosisz, broni się przed spełnieniem tej prośby rękami i nogami. Ostentacyjnie okazuje ci swoją niechęć za każdym razem, gdy się spotykacie. Chronisz go i narażasz się dla niego na różne nieprzyjemności, a on ci nawet nie podziękuje. – Stanął obok mnie i szepnął: – W głębi serca wiesz, że nigdy ci się nie odwzajemni. – Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak bardzo, że poczułem jego oddech na ramieniu. A potem zasyczał mi do ucha jeszcze ciszej: – A i tak wszyscy wiedzą co zrobić, aby Człowiek-Lód ugiął się pod ich wolą. Jeśli cię rozgrzać, to zaczniesz topnieć, a kiedy uderzyć w odpowiednie miejsce, zaczniesz pękać. Wygląda więc na to, że z twojej troski o Sherlocka nie wynika dla ciebie nic dobrego. Tak więc po co się męczyć?

To pytanie – co ja mam z zajmowania się młodszym bratem? – wprawiło mnie w osłupienie i zmusiło do dłuższej refleksji. No bo rzeczywiście Sherlock nie okazywał mi zbyt wielkiej miłości ani troski, i wydawał się zawsze tylko brać. W przeszłości dość często rozmyślałem o niewdzięczności mojego brata, co było nieraz źródłem moich frustracji. A mimo to pomagałem mu i martwiłem się o niego. Dlaczego? Czy robiłem to tylko z poczucia obowiązku?

Poczułem się słabo. Wiedziałem, że to z powodu utraty krwi i że jeśli pozostanę tu zbyt długo, mogę stracić przytomność, a nawet wykrwawić się na śmierć. Usiadłem na krześle i spojrzałem na Sherlocka. Tym razem to on oczekiwał na odpowiedź. Widziałem ślad niepokoju w jego oczach. Przeniosłem wzrok na Saturnina i prychnąłem śmiechem.

- Sam obaliłeś swój argument. Strzeliłeś do mnie, aby wywabić Sherlocka z ukrycia, a on wyszedł, tak jak przewidziałeś. Czy to już nie dowód, że przynajmniej trochę mu na mnie zależy?

Zerknąłem kątem oka na Sherlocka. Chyba odczuł ulgę, bo przyjął bardziej obojętny wyraz twarzy. Nastała cisza, która była dość denerwująca. Sherlock trzymał Saturnina na muszce, co chwilę zerkając z niepokojem na mnie. I wtedy usłyszeliśmy policyjne syreny na zewnątrz magazynu, a okna zaświeciły się na przemian czerwonymi i niebieskimi światłami.

- Mówi inspektor Lestrade – zabrzmiał głos z megafonu. – Magazyn jest otoczony! Wiemy, że jesteś sam! Wychodź z podniesionymi rękami!

- Zdaje się, że to do mnie – odpowiedział Saturnin z jakąś satysfakcją w głosie i podniósł ręce do góry. Odwrócił się do nas plecami. – No cóż, nie dam im na siebie zbyt długo czekać.

- Mam cię na muszce – odparł Sherlock. – Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek.

- Za późno, panie Holmes.

Nagle jego peleryna opadła na podłogę, a on sam zniknął. Obaj wpatrywaliśmy się z niedowierzaniem w miejsce, w którym powinien stać. Od tamtego czasu obaj wypracowaliśmy kilka hipotez na temat tego, jak udało mu się uciec, ale nie udowodniliśmy prawdziwości żadnej z nich. Niemniej jednak staliśmy tak oniemiali, dopóki nie usłyszeliśmy znów głosu Lestrade'a:

- To twoja ostatnia szansa! Wychodź albo wyciągniemy cię siłą!

Jeszcze przez chwilę trwałą cisza, a potem usłyszeliśmy jak policja dobija się do głównego wejścia. Zwróciłem się do Sherlocka:

- Lepiej się ukryj. Jeszcze dojdą do głupich wniosków.

Przytaknął tylko głową i odwrócił się w stronę, z której wcześniej wyszedł.

- I zabierz tę brodę – syknąłem do niego.

Podniósł ją z ziemi, po czym schował się za pudłami.

Tymczasem drzwi puściły i do środka wkroczył Lestrade wraz z kilkoma policjantami. Zdziwili się bardzo tym, że jestem sam, ale natychmiast zareagowali na widok mojej rany. Jeden z policjantów zawiesił mnie sobie na ramieniu i wyprowadził na zewnątrz, inny zgłosił, że mają rannego, a reszta zaczęła przeszukiwać magazyn.

Wiedziałem, ze jeśli powiem, że Saturnin tak po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu, uznają to za podejrzane (już i tak pewnie parę osób uważało, że wymyśliłem sobie prześladowcę), a nie mogłem pozwolić, aby przeszukali magazyn, bo mogli znaleźć Sherlocka. Ukrywający się na miejscu zbrodni mężczyzna, do tego z bronią, od razu ściągał na siebie podejrzenia. Dlatego też powiedziałem:

- Nie ma go tu. Uciekł jakieś dziesięć minut temu.

- I tak po prostu pana zostawił? – zapytał Lestrade.

- Może nie był wcale aż taki twardy – odpowiedziałem pierwszym wyjaśnieniem, jakie mi się nasunęło.


	9. Rozdział 9

**I tak oto dotarliśmy** **do ostatniego rozdziału. Bardzo proszę o komentarze na temat tego jak wam się podobało.**

**Opisu jak Sherlock sfingował własną śmierć nie ma, bo nie chciałam przytaczać żadnej teorii, która potem ewentualnie okazałaby się błędna.**

**Rozdział 9**

Wyprowadzono mnie na zewnątrz, gdzie – ku mojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu – stał doktor Watson. Na mój widok (czy też raczej na widok mojego krwawiącego ramienia) natychmiast podszedł szybkim krokiem do mnie i asystującego mi policjanta i towarzyszył nam w drodze do karetki. Zadziwiające było to, że na jego twarzy odbijała się najszczersza troska.

- Ależ on się zaraz wykrwawi! Trzeba zatamować krwotok.

- Właśnie idziemy do ambulansu – wyjaśnił policjant.

Dotarliśmy do karetki, gdzie już dwóch ratowników wzięło się za udzielanie mi pierwszej pomocy. Najpierw ostrożnie zdjęli ze mnie płaszcz, a potem marynarkę. Następnie rozdarli rękaw koszuli, aby przyjrzeć się lepiej ranie.

Anonimowy policjant sobie poszedł, ale John został. Popatrzyłem na niego z zainteresowaniem, podczas gdy jeden ratownik zacisnął opaskę kilka centymetrów nad raną postrzałową, a drugi zaczął oglądać ślad po uderzeniu na mojej głowie. W końcu postanowiłem się odezwać:

- Czy mogę zapytać, co tu robisz, John?

- Lestrade mnie przywiózł – odparł dobry doktor, unikając mojego wzroku.

- Domyślam się, ale dlaczego? Na pewno nie po to, abyś udzielił mi pierwszej pomocy.

Milczał przez chwilę. A ja pomyślałem, że zabieram się do tego w zły sposób. Cokolwiek było powodem nagłej zmiany jego nastawienia do mnie, musiało mieć bardziej osobisty charakter i nie nadawało się do omawiania na miejscu zbrodni, w otoczeniu policjantów i ratowników. Postanowiłem więc przenieść tę rozmowę na później.

Tymczasem pojawił się Lestrade, który również wyglądał na zmartwionego.

- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał, czym od razu wzbudził reakcję Johna:

- Na miłość boską, Lestrade, przecież widzisz, że został postrzelony!

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale jeden z ratowników wszedł mi w słowo:

- Panie Holmes, musimy przewieźć pana na obserwację. Stracił pan dużo krwi, a ta rana na pana głowie może mieć poważne konsekwencje dla pana zdrowia.

Przyglądałem im się przez chwilę, a potem mój wzrok dojrzał w oddali zarys ukrytej pomiędzy skrzynkami wysokiej sylwetki, w której od razu rozpoznałem Sherlocka. Spojrzałem znów na ratownika.

- Do którego szpitala mnie zawieziecie?

- Świętego Bartłomieja – odparł spokojnie ratownik.

- Barts! Wspaniale! – wykrzyknąłem z entuzjazmem, mając nadzieję, że Sherlock mnie usłyszy.

Obaj sanitariusze pomogli mi wejść do karetki. Lestrade poinformował mnie, że pojedzie ze mną, bo ma kilka pytań, a John bez słowa poszedł za nim. W ambulansie wsadzono moje lewe ramię w temblak (oczywiście zatamowawszy wcześniej krwotok), a przez żyłę w prawym podano mi krew. Kiedy zaś dotarłem wreszcie do szpitala, przeprowadzono na mnie kilka badań (w tym tomografię mózgu). Co jakiś czas zerkałem na szpitalny korytarz, gdzie czekali Lestrade i John (który rozmawiał przez telefon z panią Hudson). Przebrany za woźnego Sherlock jeszcze nie dotarł. Martwiłem się, czy uda mu się przedostać z magazynu do szpitala. Nie byłem pewien, czy znajdzie jakiś środek transportu, który zawiezie go do Barts.

Mimo że badania nie wykazały niczego niepokojącego, pozostawiono mnie na obserwacji. Miałem spędzić tę noc w szpitalu. Kiedy już przenieśli mnie do pokoju i zezwolili na gości, wbrew moim podejrzeniom pierwszą osobą, która weszła mnie odwiedzić, nie był poszukujący odpowiedzi Lestrade, tylko John. Na chwilę spojrzał w dół, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach, ale po zrobieniu kilku kroków podniósł wreszcie wzrok.

- Tak się zastanawiam – przerwał ciszę i wyciągnął z kieszeni batonika – twoja dieta mówi coś o czekoladzie?

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się, ale zaraz spoważniałem. John usiadł obok mnie na łóżku. Znów spojrzał w dół, aby po krótkiej chwili milczenia przenieść wzrok na mnie.

- Chyba jestem ci winny przeprosiny.

Te słowa wprawiły mnie w zdumienie, ale nic nie odpowiedziałem. Bo choć chciałem coś odpowiedzieć, nie wiedziałem co, więc milczałem. Po kilku sekundach ciszy, John znów się odezwał:

- Wczoraj był u nas Lestrade. Głównie pytał o szalik, który ci podrzucono, ale dowiedzieliśmy się przy okazji, że dostajesz anonimy.

- I fakt, że ktoś mnie prześladuje, sprawił, że zmieniłeś o mnie zdanie? – wtrąciłem, uśmiechając się cierpko. – W to raczej nie uwierzę, doktorze Watson. – Posmutniałem. – Nie po tym, co zrobiłem.

- Prawda, na początku uważałem, że sobie zasłużyłeś – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, zaraz jednak spoważniał. – Ale kiedy Greg opuszczał Baker Street, powiedział mi, co dla niego zrobiłeś.

Podniosłem brew. Domyślałem się o co mu chodzi, ale tak po prawdzie, to nie oczekiwałem, że Lestrade komuś o tym, że użyłem swoich wpływów i przekonałem jego zwierzchników, aby po skandalu z Sherlockiem inspektor pozostał na swoim stanowisku, jedynie z naganą w aktach. Podejrzewałem, że parę osób w Scotland Yardzie musiało okazywać mu jawną wrogość, bo mimo korzystania z usług oszusta, nie został ani zawieszony, ani zdegradowany, tak więc jego wdzięczność nie byłaby szczególnie wielka. A tu nagle dowiaduję się, że jednak była.

- Poza tym – John ciągnął dalej – kiedyś powiedziałeś Sherlockowi, że łączy was więcej niż on myśli. Pamiętasz Baskerville? – rzucił nagle.

- Jakże mógłbym zapomnieć? – rozpromieniłem się. – Najpierw weszliście tam dzięki mojej przepustce, a potem musiałem załatwiać wam własne.

John opowiedział mi jak po spotkaniu z tym rzekomym piekielnym psem, on i Sherlock siedzieli przy kominku w gospodzie, popijając whiskey.

- Jego ręce się trzęsły. Trzymał szklankę whiskey, a jego ręce się trzęsły. Twierdził, że to ze strachu. A kiedy ty i ja spotkaliśmy się na stołówce Barts i zadzwonił twój telefon, twoje ręce również się trzęsły. Powiedziałeś, że to ze zmęczenia, ale nawet głupi domyśliłby się, że się boisz. Bardzo przypominałeś mi wtedy Sherlocka. Postanowiłem więc popatrzeć na ciebie tak jak patrzyłem na niego. I ujrzałem coś, czego wcześniej nie widziałem.

- Cóż takiego? – zapytałem z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Że Moriarty był cholernie inteligentny i potrafił zwieźć każdego. Nawet Sherlock został przez niego oszukany. Tamtego dnia, w Klubie Diogenesa, powiedziałeś mi, że tylko ty mogłeś skłonić go do mówienia. Jesteś Brytyjskim Rządem. Musiałeś wyciągnąć od niego kod.

- Nie jestem z tego dumny – odparłem cicho.

- Wiem. – John wyprostował się. – Popełniłeś błąd i chciałeś go naprawić. Chciałeś, abym uważał na Sherlocka i kazałeś przekazać mu twoje przeprosiny. Nie zastanawiałem się, co śmierć Sherlocka znaczyła dla ciebie. Dopiero dzięki pani Hudson zdałem sobie z tego sprawę.

Opowiedział mi o dialogu między nim a panią Hudson. Co prawda, już wtedy wiedziałem o przebiegu wizyty Lestrade'a, ale nie przerywałem doktorowi.

- Na początku nie zastanawiałem się zbytnio nad jej słowami, ale potem przypomniałem sobie, co robiłeś, kiedy Sherlock jeszcze żył. Może i twoja protekcjonalność bywała upierdliwa, szczególnie gdy ja albo Greg musieliśmy zrezygnować z planów, aby zająć się Sherlockiem, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że się o niego martwiłeś. I wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak musisz się czuć. Jak wielkie poczucie winy musi cię dręczyć, zwłaszcza, kiedy podsycały je te anonimy. I musiałeś z tym wszystkim zmagać się sam.

Słuchanie tego wszystkiego było bardzo… budujące. Wyglądało na to, że John mi wybaczył. Bardzo mnie to cieszyło.

Zamilkł na moment i spojrzał w dół. Ja zaś dojrzałem na korytarzu sztuczną brodę Sherlocka, który właśnie wziął się za czyszczenie mopem. Przyglądając się podłodze, John znów się odezwał:

- A kiedy dzisiaj dowiedziałem się o strzelaninie, a pani Hudson powiedziała mi o tym, że pobiegłeś za snajperem i dotąd nie wróciłeś, naprawdę martwiłem się o ciebie. Mogłem być na ciebie wściekły, ale nigdy nie chciałem, aby stało ci się coś złego. A już śmierć była ostatnią rzeczą, którą ci życzyłem.

Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy przez dłuższy czas, a potem doktor przekazał mi pozdrowienia od pani Hudson i pożegnał się ze mną. Lestrade zrezygnował z przesłuchania mnie, bo – jak powiedział – chciał, abym odpoczął. Prawda, czułem się trochę zmęczony wydarzeniami z tego dnia, i choć była jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą chciałem załatwić, to ta sprawa mogła jeszcze poczekać.

Tak więc nazajutrz zostałem wypisany ze szpitala, skontaktowałem się z Antheą (mimo że nie miałem komórki, ona sama przyszła do mnie, oświadczyła, że nie udało jej się zidentyfikować snajpera, i zapytała mnie o wytyczne) i poleciłem jej, aby przywiozła Sherlocka do jednego z opuszczonych magazynów. Czekając aż mój brat w końcu się pojawi, miałem mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, że żyje, a z drugiej obawiałem się spotkania z nim. Było tyle rzeczy, które chciałem mu powiedzieć, tyle pytań, które chciałem mu zadać…

W końcu nadjechał samochód i wyszedł zeń znajomy brodacz. Kiedy samochód wyjechał z magazynu, jeszcze przez chwilę staliśmy tak naprzeciw siebie, przyglądając się sobie nawzajem. Widziałem rezerwę w jego oczach, ale i pewien smutek. A potem Sherlock uśmiechnął się złośliwie, podszedł do mnie i powiedział z udawaną złością:

- Ładnie to wyrywać brata z pracy, Mycroft? Mogą mi za to obciąć pensję.

- Sprawdziłem twój grafik. Zaczynasz od dziesiątej – odparłem i uśmiechnąłem się.

Obaj spoważnieliśmy.

- Pewnie masz dużo pytań – stwierdził Sherlock. – W takim razie zacznijmy od początku.

Opisał mi w miarę zwięźle to jak z pomocą Molly Hooper udało mu się upozorować własną śmierć. Przyznam szczerze, że wydawało mi się to z jednej strony fascynujące, z drugiej – tak oczywiste, że aż nie mogłem uwierzyć, że nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Już sam fakt, że Irene Adler żyła, powinien świadczyć o tym, że mój brat również wywinął się śmierci. Ale cóż, Sherlock zawsze był sprytny.

- Molly była jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, że żyję. Udało mi się zdobyć pracę woźnego, aby mieć oko na moje rzekome ciało.

- A właśnie – zacząłem. – Kto leżał w kostnicy, skoro ciebie tam nie było?

- Na początku, pierwszej nocy po upadku to byłem rzeczywiście ja, ale potem zamieniliśmy z Molly zwłoki, do czasu aż jeden z moich byłych klientów nie dostarczył nam własnoręcznie wykonanej niezwykle realistycznej kukły. Udało nam się ją podłożyć kilka godzin przed twoją przygodą w kostnicy.

Zamilkł, a ja od razu przypomniałem sobie jak w przebraniu woźnego otworzył mi drzwi. Nagle Sherlock spojrzał na mnie i powiedział:

- Chciałem do ciebie przyjść. Po pierwsze mogłeś okazać się pomocny. Choćby w przekonaniu Johna, pani Hudson i innych o tym, że ciało w trumnie to rzeczywiście ja. Po drugie, chciałem się z tobą rozmówić na temat twojej niedyskrecji.

- Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobiłeś? – spytałem.

- Bo pomyślałem, że najpierw cię trochę poobserwuję – odparł. – Sprawdzę jak znosisz żałobę, czy będziesz chronił moje dobre imię i czy moje ewentualne ujawnienie nie przyprawi cię o zawał. Och, nie patrz tak na mnie! – zawołał, kiedy rzuciłem mu znaczące spojrzenie. – Przy twoim niemrawym sposobie życia to tylko kwestia czasu. W każdym razie – podjął znów – miałem idealną sposobność, aby sprawdzić to wszystko, kiedy przybyłeś do Barts załatwić formalności.

- Niech zgadnę: niepochlebne komentarze Molly na twój temat były częścią tego „eksperymentu"?

- Tak. Ona mieszała mnie z błotem, a ja przyglądałem się wszystkiemu z korytarza. Potem jednak, kiedy podpisałeś dokumenty i wybrałeś się do kostnicy, ten idiota, Stamford, kazał mi zająć się męską toaletą. Poczekałem aż sobie pójdzie i wyszedłem.

- I wtedy usłyszałeś jak próbuję się wydostać? – spytałem domyślnie.

- Nie – odrzekł Sherlock. – Usłyszałem jak odbierasz telefon. To, że nie siliłeś się na żadne formalności, jak również i to, że ton twojego głosu zdradzał pewnego rodzaju obawę, świadczyły o tym, że to były pogróżki. Od razu zauważyłem też, że od wewnątrz na drzwiach do kostnicy jest zawieszony jakiś papier, którego wcześniej nie widziałem. Jako że wieszanie ogłoszeń po tej stronie drzwi, po której mało kto je zobaczy, nie miało sensu, domyśliłem się, że była to druga pogróżka. Telefon odebrałeś w środku, więc dla wzmocnienia efektu zostałeś zamknięty w kostnicy. Tak oto dowiedziałem się, że mój brat, Mycroft, dostaje anonimy. A kiedy otworzyłem ci drzwi i spojrzałem na wiszącą na nich kartkę, od razu rzucił mi się w oczy fragment: „Brata zaś jego – Polinika…". Stąd wywnioskowałem dwie rzeczy: że twój prześladowca wykorzystuje do pogróżek literaturę piękną i wie o Moriarty'm.

- Jak mniemam, potraktowałeś to jak ciekawą sprawę – odparłem z przekąsem.

- Och, tak. – Uśmiechnął się. – Mój umysł miał czym się zająć, kiedy szorowałem podłogi Barts. Było jak za starych, dobrych czasów. – Nagle spoważniał. – Włamałem się do Scotland Yardu, aby dowiedzieć się więcej. Odsłuchałem nawet z komputera Lestrade'a tę piosenkę, którą zostawili ci w Klubie Diogenesa. Kazałem też swoim ludziom cię obserwować.

Podniosłem brew.

- Twoim ludziom?

- Ty masz swoich agentów, ja mam swoich. Wbrew pozorom bezdomni to doskonali informatorzy. Poza tym udało mi się wytropić Irene Adler, która bawiła w Londynie w przebraniu arabki i była więcej niż pomocna. Tak czy inaczej – Sherlock powrócił do sedna sprawy – na początku traktowałem to jak każdą inną zagadkę kryminalną. Oderwanie od emocji, skupienie się wyłącznie na faktach. Nawet jeśli ofiarą był mój rodzony brat, który właśnie mnie opłakiwał. – Prychnął pustym śmiechem. – John pewnie by mnie zrugał za takie myślenie, chociaż wie, że tak właśnie pracuję. – Nagle posmutniał i popatrzył na mnie. – Ale następnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Wszedłeś na dach Barts i zacząłeś płakać.

Przypomniałem sobie jak rozejrzałem się po korytarzu i dostrzegłem w oddali brodatego woźnego, a potem ten sam woźny zastał mnie siedzącego w deszczu na szpitalnym dachu. A więc Sherlock był świadkiem tego jak się rozkleiłem. Ta wiedza sprawiła, że czułem się trochę nieswojo. Co on musiał sobie o mnie myśleć?

Ale on wyglądał na bardzo przejętego tym, co wtedy widział.

- Patrzenie jak płacze ktoś taki jak ty, daje do myślenia. Ostatni raz płakałeś, kiedy zmarła mama, a nawet wtedy twój lament nie był taki… taki…

Widziałem, że próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowo, ale nie potrafił. Najwidoczniej miał problemy z opisaniem swoich emocji. W końcu westchnął i rzucił mi kolejne smutne spojrzenie. Nie były to oczy spaniela, raczej spojrzenie, którym spogląda się, okazując bezradność i poczucie winy.

- Wystarczyło pięć dni – zaczął cicho Sherlock – abyś stał się cieniem człowieka. Powiem szczerze, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, było mi ciebie żal. Chciałem ci jakoś pomóc. Jakoś ulżyć ci w cierpieniu. Dlatego ja i Kobieta przyszliśmy do twojego domu, aby cię uśpić.

- Uśpić? – Podniosłem brew ze zdumienia.

- Kiedy przyszedłeś tego dnia do Barts, od razu widać było, że miałeś problemy ze snem i każdy głupi domyśliłby się, co jest ich przyczyną. Użyłem więc zapasowych kluczy do twojego mieszkania i wraz z Irene poczekaliśmy aż przyjdziesz. Podczas gdy ja siedziałem w szafie i obserwowałem wszystko z bezpiecznej odległości, ona miała za zadanie podać ci swój środek nasenny. Osobiście uważam, że przebranie się w twoją piżamę było zbyt dalekim posunięciem – dodał o wiele lżejszym tonem – ale znasz ją; lubi być bezczelna. I nie przejmuj się tym, że się do ciebie zalecała. Chciała sprawdzić, czy jej pozwolisz i czy ja poczuję się zazdrosny.

- I co z tego wyszło? – spytałem z czystej ciekawości.

- W sumie nic. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, jak postąpisz.

- A więc jestem przewidywalny.

- Najwyraźniej – stwierdził Sherlock i ciągnął dalej: – Kiedy już zasnąłeś, wyszedłem z szafy i wraz z Irene położyliśmy cię do łóżka. Przebraliśmy cię w piżamę i przykryliśmy kołdrą. A potem postanowiliśmy czuwać nad twoim snem.

Przypomniałem sobie kubki po herbacie pozostawione w zlewie i ciche rozmowy, które wtedy uznałem za część snu. Wychodziło na to, że mój zmartwychwstały brat przebywał ze mną pod jednym dachem, a ja nawet o tym nie wiedziałem.

- A w jaki sposób mnie znalazłeś, kiedy zostałem uprowadzony przez Saturnina? – spytałem, chociaż pewnych rzeczy już się i tak domyślałem.

- Mając twój kalendarz z rozkładem zajęć na tamten dzień, rozstawiłem swoich ludzi w odpowiednich miejscach. Jeden z nich czatował przy zakładzie pogrzebowym i stał dość blisko, aby usłyszeć to, o czym mówiłeś z panią Hudson. Przekazał tę wiadomość mnie i bezdomnemu odpowiedzialnemu za Baker Street.

- W jaki sposób?

- Mnie morsem, tamtemu sobie tylko znanymi metodami. Ale i tak o strzelaninie dowiedziałem się sam, bo jakiś czas potem do Barts zaczęli dzwonić przerażeni ludzie. Postanowiłem przekazać Lestrade'owi to, co udało mi się ustalić.

- To Lestrade wie, że żyjesz?

- Nie. Powiedziałem mu o tym, co odkryłem, anonimowo i w taki sposób, żeby pomyślał, że jestem świadkiem. Kiedy już byłem pewien, że zrozumiał i że Anthea pokazała mu sygnał dochodzący z nadajnika, który przy sobie miałeś, sam skontaktowałem się z bezdomnym z Baker Street, a on zaprowadził mnie do magazynu, gdzie byłeś przetrzymywany. Przedostałem się do środka i schowałem za skrzynkami, aby Saturnin mnie nie zauważył.

Tym razem zamilkł na nieco dłużej. Znowu zobaczyłem w jego oczach ten sam smutek, zwłaszcza, kiedy spoczęły na moim lewym ramieniu. Zapewne myślał o tym, że Saturnin strzelił do mnie, aby go wywabić z ukrycia.

Nagle Sherlock podszedł do mnie bliżej i wypowiedział słowa, którym chciałem zaprzeczyć, chociaż być może w innych okolicznościach przyznałbym, że to prawda.

- To ja jestem tym miejscem, w które trzeba uderzyć, abyś pękł.

- O, nie opowiadaj głupot, Sherlock! – powiedziałem nawet głośniej, niżbym chciał. – Przecież…

- Dobrze wiesz, że to prawda, braciszku – przerwał mi. – Jestem twoim słabym punktem. I Moriarty o tym wiedział. Pamiętasz jak ostatecznie Kobieta przekonała cię, żebyś zapewnił jej ochronę?

O tak. Pamiętałem (i wciąż pamiętam) bardzo dobrze.

_Chyba, że wolisz przyznać się przed przełożonymi, że największemu przeciekowi winny jest twój braciszek._

Chciałem zaprzeczyć, lecz nie mogłem. Wiedziałem, że jest w tym trochę prawdy. Nawet powiedziałbym, że więcej niż „trochę". Ale cóż miałem zrobić? Odciąć się od własnego brata? Udawać, że nie istnieje? To nie wchodziło w grę. Bo co mi pozostanie, jeśli to zrobię? Tylko pustka. I chciałem, aby Sherlock o tym wiedział.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i spojrzałem mu w oczy.

- Pewna mądra kobieta powiedziała mi kiedyś – a ty przy tym byłeś – że rodzina jest wszystkim, co mamy. W moim przypadku jest to prawdziwsze niż ci się wydaje. Sherlocku, nie mam przyjaciół ani żadnej sympatii. Nasi rodzice nie żyją, a dalsza rodzina nie chce mieć z nami za wiele wspólnego. Jesteś więc moim jedynym bliskim. I uwierz mi – uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko – to, że mam słaby punkt, nie oznacza, że zamierzam pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek w niego trafił.

Jeszcze przez chwilę Sherlock zdawał się rozważać moje słowa. Myślałem, że na potrzeby chwili powie coś sentymentalnego, ale poszedł w zupełnie innym kierunku.

- Jestem twoim jedynym bliskim? – spytał nagle. – To trochę… niepokojące, nieprawdaż? Musisz częściej wychodzić do ludzi.

- Powiedział człowiek, który twierdzi, że jest socjopatą, i jeszcze się tym chwali – odparłem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Za to widzę, że ostatecznie porzuciłeś dietę. A może zdecydowałeś się na South Beach?

- A ty nadal próbujesz rzucić palenie i zużywasz milion plastrów nikotynowych na krzyżówkę.

- Ach, tak? Opowiadali mi jak próbowałeś pokonać płot, biegnąc za tamtym idiotą. Jamesem Bondem to ty nie jesteś.

- Ty za to wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz miał zemdleć. Zjedz coś wreszcie albo zatrudnij się w modelingu.

Obaj zaczęliśmy chichotać.

- Brakowało mi tego – odparłem, wskazując palcem najpierw siebie, potem Sherlocka.

- Mnie też – przyznał. – Nie wiesz nawet jak bardzo.

Znów jego oczy przybrały bardziej smutny wyraz. Ja również poczułem dziwną melancholię. A potem zrobiłem coś, co wprawiło Sherlocka w zdziwienie. Wpadłem mu w ramiona i objąłem go zdrowym ramieniem. Na początku stał nieco oniemiały, a potem odwzajemnił uścisk. Staliśmy tak przez dłuższy czas. Poczuwszy w nozdrzach znajomy zapach papierosów i potu, wiedziałem, że mój brat do mnie wrócił.

- Erm… Mycroft? Wiesz, że ostatni raz ściskałeś mnie…?

- W Wigilię '98, wiem – wtrąciłem i ścisnąłem go jeszcze mocniej. – Pozwól mi być sentymentalnym raz na dwadzieścia lat.

- Czyli następny niedźwiedź w 2032.

Przerwaliśmy objęcia. Przez chwilę Sherlock nie miał na czym zawiesić wzroku, aż w końcu spojrzał na zegarek. Poprawił służbowy kombinezon i oświadczył:

- Muszę już iść. Za półgodziny zaczynam pracę.

Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, zapewne spodziewając się, że czeka tam na niego samochód. Przyglądałem mu się jak idzie, wciąż mając w pamięci nasz niedawny uścisk.

- Sherlock! –zawołałem w końcu do niego.

Od razu przystanął i odwrócił się do mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego uprzejmie.

- Czy jest coś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić?

Stał tak przez dłuższy czas, nieco zaskoczony tymi słowami, ale po chwili również się uśmiechnął.

- Dopilnuj, aby pani Hudson zachowała mój pokój takim jaki jest. Być może kiedyś do niego wrócę.

* * *

Pogrzeb był wspaniały. Kukła, którą wykonał były klient Sherlocka była tak realistyczna, że nawet z bliska wyglądała jakby to Sherlock spoczywał w trumnie. Przedsiębiorcy pogrzebowi też byli starymi klientami mojego brata (między innymi dlatego ich wybrałem) i z chęcią uczestniczyli w naszym małym spisku (zostali do niego wciągnięci wcześniej, kiedy odbierali „ciało" z kostnicy). Sherlock nalegał, abym nie mówił nikomu więcej o tym, że żyje. Powiedział, że nawet John nie mógł wiedzieć, przynajmniej na razie, kiedy jeszcze ludzie Moriarty'ego pozostawali na wolności. W pełni to rozumiałem, dlatego trzymałem język za zębami, mimo że na twarzy Johna malowało się przygnębienie spowodowane utratą najlepszego przyjaciela.

Ceremonia była skromna i spokojna. Na początku było mało osób – tylko ja, John, pani Hudson, Molly Hooper i Lestrade – ale po jakimś czasie zaczęli się schodzić dawni klienci Sherlocka, między innymi Angelo i ten młody człowiek, Henry Knight. Wikary wygłosił stosowne kazanie, a potem wyszliśmy na cmentarz, aby ostatecznie pożegnać się z Sherlockiem.

Jeszcze przy wyjściu z kościoła czekał na nas tłum dziennikarzy. Większość z nich chciała tylko sfilmować pochód, ale byli też i tacy, którzy przedzierali się na sam przód, aby zrobić wywiad z Johnem lub ze mną. Kilka razy ktoś zwrócił im uwagę, że to nieodpowiedni moment, ale oni nie cofali się, dopóki wynajęta przeze mnie ochrona nie wyprowadziła ich poza cmentarz.

Dostrzegłem w oddali Sherlocka w przebraniu i jakąś kobietę w burce. Od razu domyśliłem się, że to musi być Irene Adler. Fakt, że ta ladacznica ubrała się właśnie w taki strój, wywołał u mnie mimowolny uśmiech. Dzień przed pogrzebem oboje złożyli mi znów wizytę w domu. Chcieli wiedzieć, czy będę ścigał Adler, skoro wiem, że żyje. Zapytałem ją, czy ma jakieś obciążające zdjęcia czy cokolwiek, co mogłoby zaszkodzić bezpieczeństwu narodowemu Wielkiej Brytanii. Odpowiedziała, że nie, więc uśmiechnąłem się do niej, poklepałem Sherlocka po plecach i powiedziałem:

- W takim razie bawcie się dobrze.

Po pochodzie była stypa, na której Sherlock i Kobieta również się pojawili. Stali z boku i przyglądali się jak goście rozmawiają ze sobą w miłej atmosferze. Sami jednak nie zbliżyli się nawet do stolika, aby skosztować przekąsek. Jedynie od czasu do czasu otrzymywałem od Sherlocka SMS-y, które musiałem odbierać w męskiej toalecie. Były to najczęściej komentarze na temat gości („Lestrade zjadł ciastko przed wyjściem. Odtrąć mu trochę z pieczeni. SH") albo mój („Jesteś pewien, że twoja dieta zniesie tyle jedzenia w jednym miejscu? SH"). Podejrzewam jednak, że cieszył się z tego, że tak dużo ludzi przyszło na jego pogrzeb. Ja z kolei cieszyłem się, że ciało, które spoczywa w grobie Sherlocka, nie należy do niego.


End file.
